Mi príncipe negro (Yaoi)
by Dani chan097
Summary: Len Kagamine un niño dulce y perfecto se encuentra con alguien que podría convertirse en su príncipe soñado o su peor pesadilla.. "Mi principe negro que hay en tu corazon?" este fanfic contiene personajes tanto vocaloid como utaloid.. lo nuevo ahora es RenHainexLenKagamine VIVA EL RENXLEN :D NO SE ACEPTA COPIAS O ADAPTACIONES DEL FANFIC, GRACIAS
1. Nuestro lindo primer encuentro

Capitulo 1

NUESTRO LINDO PRIMER ENCUENTRO

Len Kagamine es un niño demasiado inocente e infantil de gran corazón, caracterizado por ser rubio intenso que pareciese oro y sus ojos azules zafiro con toques del azul cielo , y piel delicada como porcelana pero frustrado con su careciente cuerpo masculino ya que tiene cuerpo de shota adorable, que disgusta que se lo recuerden..

-Es un día soleado, demasiado diría , pero hermoso , me encanta los dias tan llamativos de verano que permiten ver la belleza de la vida y Rin-neechan me llamo ! yay! pero dijo algo raro que no entendí ! Me molesta que eso pase...

:/Flashback/:

Se podia escuchar el sonido del telefono en mi gran y espaciosa casa, estaba acercandome a cojer este.-ya voy!.- grite pera darme cuenta del eco que provocaba estando solo en este lugar hasta mis pasos se podian oir en toda la casa.-ummm quien será ?.-me cuestione ya que no es comun las llamadas a esta hora de la tarde.

-hola! Buenos días Len-kun!

medite por unos segundos ya que sonaba tan familiar ''esa voz .. Ya se! Debe ser..!'' pense.-ahh! Rin-neechan! Como te va?.- y como no iba ser mi hermana? aveces pienso que puedo llegar a ser un poco bobo.

-bien..., supongo ... digo porque alguien no se contacta conmigo ! Baka!.- en su tono usado se percibia a la perfeccion su molesta, que hice ahora?

-gomen ! Rin-nee pero sabes que estoy un tantito ocupado cuidando de la casa yo solo mientras no estas ...!.- fue la unica escusa o mas bien una verdad porque no hay mas razones supongo..

Rin-chan habia hecho un silencio momentaneo hasta que decidio responder.-... El puntooo no es ese hermano tonto! La cosa es que me han mandado a decirte algo interesantoso !.- Que podria ser esta vez? a ella le encanta chismear.

-ah.. Si..?.- pregunte siguendole el juego o eso creo yo ya que muchas veces cuando trato de expresar una cosa termino expresando otra

-sii! Resulta que nuestro manager hiso un trato con cierta gentesita que nos odia a muerte y me preocupa

-ahh? Qué!? Quienes!?.- no tengo idea alguna de quien se podria tratar.

-el manager de los Haine...- senti como su voz cambio una seria provocando una cuestionante en mi cabeza, pero lo peor es que ella habia callado.. entonces como sabre si no me dice?

-Y?.- conteste sin mucho interes, realmente no le llego al punto cual es ese problema con los Haine que todos hablan?

-como que Y!? me preocupa tonto!.- mi oido.. ella habia gritado como de costumbre sin que nadie lo espere.

-perdoname pero no entiendo el punto.- conteste aun confundido.

-... Enserio eres idiota ... Caramba hermanito ! Ellos nos ODIAN como significa su apellido!

-que!? Porqué que les hicimos!?.- es encerio? sigo sin entender !

-No lo se tonto.. Eso yo quiero saber ! Sólo quiero que te cuides porque te enviarán al Haine menor , si! a Ren ! por si acaso no sabías es peligroso ah estado en correccionales, psiquiatras y nada le quita esa actitud y por alguna tonta razón creen que tu le podrás ayudar..!.

-eh?! Yo! Como!? Porqué!? Digo.. No me molestaría tener compañía pero..- como hace usualmente, Rin, interrumpio lo que decia para hablar ella.

-eh ! Nooo Len no caigas ! Es malo! Eso era todo cuídate ! Me tengo que ir estaré allá pronto !

-ahh!? Ehh etto .. Sii! Emm adiós!.- mi cabeza daba tantas vueltas, no entiendo nada, porque cerro de repente? pero por mas que pregunte al aire no hubo respuestas.. no entiendo porque no dijo nada.. en fin sin mas volvi a lo que estaba

:/ FIN DEL FLASH BACK/:

-puuu~!.- me quejaba haciendo pucheros.- Que quiso decir con que Haine-san es malo ?! Yo no lo creo ! Nadie es totalmente malo.. Creo...- mi barriga comenzo a rugir poniendome ansioso.- Ummm tengo hambre qué tal si me sirvo algo para comer..- me cuestione en voz alta asi concluyendo mi visita a la cocina.

Dias después a Len-kun se le olvidó todo

El verano continuaba pasando hasta que el dia que habia olvidado que llegaba el Haine llego.., manifestandose mediante el sonoro timbre de mi hogar.

-ahh! Ya voy! Esperen un segundito porfa.- bajaba las escaleras tan apresurado que casi caia, creo que es culpa de mis suaves e esponjosas medias, una vez que recupere el equilibrio de mi casi caida abri la puerta.-ahhhhh... Hola!.- estaba perfectamente conciente de que mi saludo sono timido pero trate de remediarlo con un tono mas agradable.. no se si lo logre.

Y ahí estaba el Haine menor ,Ren, un chico cuyo cabellos negros azabache como la noche más oscura en las profundidades de un bosque , ojos platinos resaltantes como dos estrellas careciente de sentimientos, de piel palida y parentesco delicado pero con cuerpo bien definido y esbelto , de echo tiene una gran similitud a Len en facciones físicas pero diferencian en que sus gestos lo hace ver más mayor y tiene la espalda ligeramente más ancha que Len.

-Hola...- me saludo con tono seco y sin sentimiento alguno luego de unos segundos de mutua inspeccion.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1 


	2. Nuestro desagradable primer encuentro

Capitulo 2: Nuestro desagradable encuentro

El Manager de los Haine esta hablando por teléfono después de haber terminado su típica discusión con los gemelos Haine, estaba cansado , frustrado, tenía que encontrar alguna forma de ayudarles , por más que los apreciase como si fueran sus hijos nunca le obedecían desde que llegaron a cierta edad y al fin y al cabo término con una genial idea o eso cree porque no estaba seguro del todo pero no creía que pasara lo peor si lo intantaba...

Ren observaba sus alrededores acomodandose cada ves más en su espaciosa y cómoda cama en su gran habitación, cuando gracias a sus curiosos sentidos agudos escucho que su manager se acercaba lo cual esto realmente se pondría feo ya que Ren odia la gente y sobre todo en su habitación, sintiera que se entrometen en su territorio. Asi fue, la puerta se escucho abrir fuertemente haciendola estrellar contra la pared dando presencia a su manager

-Vamos Ren! A lo que ya hablamos tu y yo!

-sal de mi cuarto bastardo..-dice con tono bajo amenazante a muerte

-pequeño niño.. Ya hablamos de esto coje tus cosas y vamonos!

Ren solo le da la espalda acostado mientras se ponia los audífonos , pero el manager no se lo permitió , les arrebato los audiculares y le hablo fuertemente.-REN HAINE! Coje tus cosas y vámonos, así no me tendrás que ver acaso no serias feliz? El manager esta llegando a su punto límite de pasiencia y trato de usar tono acertivo.-comprendo que te desagrade pero estarás en un lugar mejor!

Ren ya estaba harto de escucharle parlotear por lo tanto solo se paro, cojio sus maletas listas y saliendo de la habitacion dijo:.-Soló eres una molestia viejo idiota..

El pobre Manager solo se tragó esas crudas y tosca palabras y le siguió. Al salir estaba en la puerta su hermana mayor Lin digna hermana gemela de Ren, ya que más iguales no podían ser, inclusive el estilo de vestir igualan pero obviamente diferenciaban en su sexualidad claro que Lin tiene facciones más femeninas, aunque a poco que Ren no luce muy machito de apariencia , aunque hay que admitir que su estilo de vestir es de malote que le ayuda lucir más masculino.

Dice Lin: -aww que pena que se va el tonto hermano .. Ahora a quien tendré para molestar en casa y molestar a los demás.- dijo con tono sarcástica

-Si hermana yo también te extrañare ..-contesto figuradamente.

de repente llega una limosina que más lujosa no puede ser! Una de las marcas más requeridas por gente adinerada de Francia como los Haines, si ellos son una de las familias más ricas de Francia, al llegar la limosina dice el manager.-Muy bien Ren sube al auto y Lin por favor esta ves portate bien..

-No lo prometo. respondio con tonalidad pícara, oh si la escencia de ser francés

Ren con cara sin emociones , subió a la limosina.., en lo que entonces Lin aprovecha como última oportunidad para molestarle y le dice:

-Cuidate hermanito tonto, que no se te pegue lo GAY de el estúpido Len kagamine y tampoco me vuelvas más EMO!

Si a nuestro Ren le disgusta, más bien ODIA a los kagamines como su hermana también aparte que odia a los gays y que le digan así y ademas que le digan emo, Así que como respetable Haine que es se limitó a voltear y sacarle el dedo del medio en signo de repugnacion a todo lo que dijo, así alejandose y dirigiéndose al aeropuerto para ir a Japón donde le espera su gran travesía...

Asi llegando a su destino la casa de Len kagamine , una ves que pase la puerta su vida no será igual.. Cuando Ren llego no estaba acompañado ya de su manager lo cual lo hacía feliz o algo así porque no lo demostraba, pensaba en huir pero primero no tenía suficiente dinero , segundo si no llamaba desde la casa de Len Kagamine lo buscarían y con todo ese dinero de seguro que le encontrarían y tercero y último le daba pereza , porque si ya hizo el esfuerzo en llegar para que gastar energía en huir mejor que lo alimenten y lo acomoden ya..!

Ya enfrente de la puerta echo un ojo al rededor apresiando el estilo único de la casa , estilo bien oriental con los típicos jardines y todo.. No le fascino pero no le desagrado, de ahí prosiguió a tocar timbre...

Ren perfectamente pudo oír como Len bajaba de las escaleras a tal velocidad que casi se cae , lo cual lamentó de no ver..

Pensamientos de Ren..: quien se cree este estúpido para hacerme esperar tanto !

Sus pensamientos acabaron con el sonido de la puerta abriendose dando paso tras ella a un rubio encantador de ojos azules zafiro, piel nivea con rasgos que pareciesen de una pintura.

-aahhhh..! Hola!.-Len parecía con una felicidad enorme de tener compañía ya se sentía solo sin su hermana tanto tiempo, sonreía de tal forma que cegaba , con esos enormes y inocentes ojos azules mirando impactado al apagado Ren, se notaba como se ponía ansioso y nervioso por conocer a este sujeto que le parecía extraño.

Pensamientos de Ren..: que niño tan maricon! mierda me irrita su presencia, se supone que debo de estar con el por los próximos 2 meses y gastar mis vacaciones?! que horror prefiero estar con el Manager ..!

A lo cual Ren solo contesto:.

-Hola..


	3. El Haine

Capitulo 3: El Haine

Ren solo observaba a Len y tan solo pocos minutos a su lado ya le daban ganas de matarle, le hervia la sangre, lo odiaba , como un niño tan amanerado puede sonreír tanto , es estúpido eso es lo que pensaba , Ren miro sus ropas que lo hacían ver más gay aun, Len vestía unos shorts no muy largos que digamos estaban un poco más sobre la rodilla de largo de color marron claro, con un t-shirt bien anchó color verde, que por alguna extraña razón a pesar de ser ancho resaltaba más su cuerpo de shota y ni se diga de sus adorables medias.

Pero Len veía a Ren con tal admiración, era demasiado apuesto, elegante , parecía un príncipe salido de un cuento , con tales facciones y vestimentas negras lo hacían ver maduro estaba tan encantado con su belleza y que compartiría con el y le conocería, Len adora la gente y más que todo hacer amigos , aún que le llamo mucho los ojos de este apuesto Haine y algo que se fijó tambien fue en su cuerpo se veía tan masculino, Len sentía un poco de celos ya que el tiene cuerpo de "chico que esta empezando desarrollarse" o así se dice el para defenderse..

Len extiende la mano un tanto nervioso , en símbolo de respeto y dice:

-Mucho gusto en conocerle Haine-kun.- el Kagamine hablaba un poco timido y con una dulce sonrisa.

Ren solo le hiso la famosa mirada Haine una mirada tan penetrante y escalofriante que es como si te estuvieras en una horrible pesadilla donde sientes que mueres una y otra ves en total agonía sin escapatoria , con tan solo pocos segundos de que le dedicó esa mirada de odio profundo , donde no existe ningún rastro de bondad , es como si vieras solo tinieblas, Len estaba tan asustado por esa mirada , no entendía ,porque le odia tanto? que le habra echo tan mal para que lo mire así? , esas constantes preguntas atormentaban al pobre rubio, pero aún así Len en esa mirada vio algo más, algo más que probablemente nadie más pudo haber notado de aquella mirada, vio dolor , no supo el porque pero vio mucho dolor y sufrimiento en esa mirada y algo más que le hacía confundir..

Ren solo lo miraba con más furia cada segundo que pasaba, a tal punto que no entendía porque no se iba corriendo asustado, quería atacarlo, sentir la satisfacción de que mato a la persona que encabeza su lista de odio, pero no lo hiso porque sabe que tendrá más problemas y que esta harto que le sermonen a lo que se limita a contestarle de nuevo:

-Un gusto? Ja! No me hagas reír, te han dicho que pareces un mariquita de mierda? No?ahhg.. Me das asco... Muévete imbécil.. Sólo estorbas..!

Len solo quedo en shock no entendía como alguien de apariencia de un príncipe de cuentos podría salirles tales palabrotas, se sintió tan ofendido que sentía un nudo en la garganta, el le dolía cuando le rencordaban su feminitud, pero a pesar de todo es demasiado educado para responderle , como quiera no sabía que responder ya que Len no es de los que insulta a la gente y sobre todo es su visita jamás haría algo así !

-Bi..bien..bienvenido a la casa kagamine, Haine-kun.. .- respondió un poco más apagado y ofendido.

-Lo que digas.. Entonces ? Llévame las maletas a donde dormiré idiota maleducado!

Len se impactó por esas palabras "como que mal educado ?!, mira quien habla!" estuvo tan sorprendido por aquello que tenía los ojos de par en par, y no contesto solo fue y cojio las maletas , pero había un problema...

-Están muy pesadas Haine-kun me podría ayudar un poco esque su cuarto se encuentra en el segundo piso y no creo poder llevarlas...

Ren solo le contesto en tono de burla

-Jaja! Sabía que eras un marica debilucho, no puedes cargar unas pequeñas maletitas.!

Al decir esto lo dejo solo con las maletas y fue en búsqueda de su habitación, Len se sentía tan débil e indefenso contra aquel sujeto, nunca conoció a alguien tan grosero, ahora entendió lo que quiso decir su hermana pero como sea tendrá que lidiar con el.

Ren subió las escaleras y vio varias habitaciones aparentemente le tocaba una que estaba paralela a la de Len que era muy llamativa con un lindo e infantil decorado con papel pegado en la puerta que decía "Bienvenido seas Ren Haine,sientete en casa" esto si que le fastidio, el arranco el papel y dijo -claro que me sentiré en casa.- uso tono maléfico, entro y se acomodó a escuchar música su pasión.

Len trato por una hora subir con el equipaje, porque aparté de pesado es mucho y se le complicaba el pobre torpe solo caía una y otra ves hasta que alfin subio , y se paro alfrente del cuarto, toco puerta..

Ren lo oída perfectamente ,incluso desde antes , de echo escucho todas sus caídas pero como el no le agrada le dio igual y ni siquiera ahora quiere ayudarlo..:

Len entre jadeos por el cansancio dijo.- Haine-kun..? Ah.. Aqui están tu equipaje.- dicho esto abrió la puerta.

-ahhh! Por fin ! Ya era hora que inservible eres! Has algo útil y colocalas allá ! Y también traeme algo de comer!

-ehh! Sii claro! Como usted ordene!.- contesto como un niño obediente

Len realmente estaba nervioso con la presencia de Ren queria serle util pero le molestaba un poco que le ofendiera pero Ren solo pensaba que realmente iba a aprovecharse de ese tonto patético y que lo trataria como su sirviente...


	4. Un accidente?

Capitulo 4

Un.. accidente?

-Ahh.. ahh.. No.. No p-puedo m-más..

.

.

.

.

se oyen pasos de alguien corriendo

-Kagamine idiota!

-Si ya voy ! escusame Haine-kun!

Len, se pasaba el día entero cumpliendo cada capricho de Ren, siempre corriendo con prisa de un lado a otro, porque si se tardaba mucho lo hacía enfadar y eso le daba miedo, sobre todo peor aún si lo hace mal el mandado..

-Porque tardas tanto!?

Len respirando forzosamente por el cansancio dice: -..P-perdón.. Haine-kun e-esque tuve que ir c-corriendo... en todas las t-tiendas más.. cercanas por.. Esa marca de l-leche que tanto te gusta..

Ren estaba acostado muy cómodo en el mueble mientras miraba televisión y se voltio, vio como Len estaba tan sudado pero aún así Len le sonreía dulcemente esto le irritaba, sólo quería molestarlo, quería joderle a tal punto que explote y lo saque de la casa porque no podría hacerlo por su cuenta ya que el manager no le permitiría y lo devolvería a la casa de Len, ese era su único plan, además de que disfruta molestarlo..

-A mi que me importa.. Sólo dame eso!

-Aquí tienes Haine-kun, tu sándwich con un rico vaso lleno de leche fresca

Esto Len se lo decía con tanta dulzura, y le miraba con sus ojos llenos y rebosantes de amor cálido, por un momento Ren miro estos ojos que le produjo un nostálgico sentimiento, no sabía porque y eso le molesto que algo así viniera de el, fue como un choque a sus ojos inexpresivos sin sentimientos, Ren sentía como ese calor invadía su ser y detestaba ese sentimiento así que aparto la vista y un poco ruborizado mientras se paraba dijo:

-Dame eso idiota y pierdete de mi vista..

Ren le arrebato la comida y se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, se lo comió todo tan rápido pareciera que tenía días sin comer, lo cual no es así ya había comido hace par de horas, al terminar , colocó el plato y el vaso sobre el posamanos, Len vio que tenía la boca sucia y cojio un papel entonces prosedio a acercarse y limpiarle al rededor de la boca..

-Que carajo estas haciendo?!.- dice Ren con tono molesto observando como el rubio se acercaba cada vez más a el "Porqué se acerca? No! Que haces?! Esta muy cerca! Y luego no pregunten porque soy tan.."

BAM!

Ren de manera impulsiva se puso nuevamente de pie golpeando la mano de Len, realmente esos no eran sus planes pero tampoco se arrepentía, pero al ver fijamente los ojos de Len capto que transmitía dolor, sus ojos estaban vidriosos por lo que acabo de ocurrir, entonces Len se acaricio la mano y bajo la cabeza, esto hizo sentir a Ren un poco culpable, pero el es tan terco que cambió de parecer reprimiendo su culpabilidad..

"Pero porque..? Qué le hice tan mal para que me trate así.." -Uhmm .. Lo-losiento no quería molestarte..-Dijo Len un poco triste.

Len levanto la cabeza y le miró a los ojos evitando deprimirse porque el sabe que es más fuerte que eso y le sonríe dulcemente de nuevo.

A Ren no le entraba por la cabeza como ese tonto seguía sonriente aún habiéndole pegado, el se echaba un mechón de cabello hacia atrás de manera muy sensual, Ren estaba retrocediendo pasos para recostarse del mueble mientras le miraba de manera maléfica, todos esos movimientos al sentarse provocaron que se cayeran el plato y el vaso rompiéndose en pedazos, este acto fue a propósito, Len solo se quedo con la boca abierta impactado no podía creer lo que ocurrió.

Ren ya iba retirarse para ir a su cuarto después de esto mientras sonreía con picardía por su jugada.

"No.. No puede ser.. Haine-kun.. Haine-kun tu.." Decía Len a sus adentros, el impacto que sentía fue tal que las palabras no salía a facilidad pero Len desesperado solo salto para empujarle gritándole.-Haine-kun ten cuidado si sigues caminando en esa dirección te cortarás !

-Que?!.- respondió irritado.

Y precisamente Len al tratar de ayudarlo lo agarra para moverlo fuera del peligro pero se tropezó y cayo arriba de el , de paso se le clavo un vidrio en el dedo gordo del pie izquierdo al apoyarse para saltar. ambos cayeron en posiciones muy incómodas, Len tenía una rodilla en la entre pierna de Ren, Len inconscientemente movió ligeramente la pierna de forma horizontal lo cual excito al peli negro hasta ruborizarse.

"Mierda porque tuvo que hacer eso!? Esta loco! Ahh! no voy a aceptar que me .. Excite? No! Eso no! Nunca me excitaría con un chico y menos con EL!" Gritaba en su mente sin saber como reaccionar ante esto.

-aauuchi.. Discúlpame fue mi culpa por caer..-dijo el ojos azules con tono dolorido

-Si me di cuenta! Ahora muévete idiota!.- le contesto hecho llamas por el enojo.

-Cl-claro..-Len se paró pero de nuevo inconscientemente se apoyó de una textura suave y firme a la vez para pararse.-ah.. Ehm.. Qué es esto?. Dijo Len tocando y apretando los tesoros de Ren sin estar viendo mientras se paraba, a sinceridad Len no sabía lo que estaba manoseando, de lo que estaba seguro era que tenía buen tamaño.. Pero al darse cuenta de su acto solo se puso rojo hasta las orejas como tómate.-ah.. ahh... Ughh...-dijo Len con tono nervioso y avergonzado.

En ese mismo instante se oyó unos pasos y una voz alegre diciendo:

-Hola Len-kun?! Cómo estas mi pequeño~!?


	5. Sorprendido

Capitulo 5

sorprendido

...Pensamientos de Len:. Esa voz..? Yo conosco esaaa voz! Será Rin? Noo! Imposible ella está muy lejos.. Además de que es una voz mucho más grave.. Uhmm.. Será!?

-Kaito-niichan ?!

Esa voz se escuchaba desde la puerta, Ren ni tenía idea de quien se trataba sólo quería que el amanerado se le quitase de encima.

-Len-kun!.- decía Kaito mientras buscaba a Len.

Kaito un joven de apariencia muy masculina con cabellos azul como el océano y ojos de igual color había entrado repentinamente junto con Luka otra joven de cabellos rosados pero con ojos turquesas, entraron donde se encontraban el Haine y el Kagamine , Kaito y Luka quedaron muy sorprendidos en la posición en que se encontraban Len y Ren, Kaito solo se quedo con la boca abierta y Luka pues muy sorprendida, hasta parecía agradarle lo que estaba viendo.

-Oh! Pero que esta ocurriendo aquí ?!.- interrumpió la escena Luka con tono complaciente.

-Len?! Que es esto?.- continuo Kaito.

Len estaba rojo hasta no poder más y tratando de evitar el tema se le lanzó a los brazos de su Onii-chan, el rubio sin darse cuenta por distraído que es se lastimó más el pie al pararse y acurrucandose en los brazos de Kaito, a Kaito no le molestaba para nada, de echo se aprovechó de la nobleza de Len y empezó a posar sus manos alrededor de su cintura y pasándole lentamente la mano, luego con intenciones de bajar a tocar ese suculento trasero de Len, no sin antes de llegar ahí Luka golpeando a Kaito le detuvo y agarro a Len apartando lo de manera protectora de esa pervertida bestia de Kaito.

-Qué piensas que le haces al niño! Pervertido! .-Como Luka ejecuto un brusco movimiento provoco que Len se Lastimara más la herida.

-Aaahh! me duele! .- chillo Len con los ojos llorosos.

-Ooh pero que te paso?! Estas...

-SANGRANDO! .-Dijeron Kaito y Luka simultáneamente.

Inmediatamente Kaito al ver esto, salió disparado para buscar el maletín de primeros auxilios.

Ren seguía sin saber quienes eran y se cansó de ser ignorado y desapareció, mientras los otros tres seguían discutiendo.

-Luka-neechan..! Porque le hiciste eso a Onii-chan? .- cuestiono con una voz inocente y angelical, mientras Luka le curaba la herida.

-Yaah yaah no importa eso Len-kun estoy bien ahora el que importas eres tu, como ocurrió esto?.-Dijo Kaito

-ah! Ettoo~! Hehe! Digamos que me caí .- Contesto sonriente el rubio alumbrando los ojos de los otros dos.

-aww Len-kun eres un tontito lindo.-Dijo Kaito mientras le apretaba los cachetes delanteros

-awh mee dwee..

-No te preocupes tu madre y yo te cuidaremos!.- decía Kaito con una sonrisa de idiota.

-Madre?!

-ahh? Entonces prefieres Padre?

Luka solo se limita a darle un buen golpe a Kaito, Len se quedo sorprendido y callado, aveces le da miedo su Onee-chan, entonces Luka procede a preguntarle a Len con una gran sonrisa

-Por cierto Len-kun donde esta ese peli-negro ojos grises hermoso idéntico a ti.

-ahh.. Sii cierto ! Lo siento si no los presenté ,el es Ren Haine y estará aquí por un tiempo... .- Len buscaba con la vista a Ren pero este dio a caer en cuenta que no se encontraba en la sala que todos estaban luego de haber pasado rato desde que el Haine se fue.- Ehh? Dónde? Dónde esta Haine-kun?... Esperen un segundo porfavor..- Len dijo eso alejandose en búsqueda de Ren. Luka estaba mirando a Len mientras se alejaba y estaba pensando que algo raro pasaba, le parecía muy extraño que dos chicos estén solos y que cuando llego los encuentro en esa posición.. "Será que estos dos tienen algo raro..? Aunque no creo que Len... Jummm..." Pensó.

-Porque estaban taan juntos de esa manera.- Pensaba Kaito en voz alta en tono celoso

-Aaahh ya cállate y déjemoslos solos..-con tono sospechoso arrastro a Kaito junto a ella y así se fueron de la casa..

Len había buscado a Ren todo este tiempo y aún seguía buscando, no se encontraba por ningún lado que se le ocurriese, entonces salió al patio a ver si casualmente se encontraba, al menos tenía esperanzas, puso todo boca abajo, movió y removió pero no lo encontró, ya estaba exhausto tenía horas buscando al Haine, por lo que fue a sentarse un rato en el árbol para luego seguir con la busqueda y justo antes de sentarse apareció Ren.

-Buuh..!.- Dijo Ren con desgané, como si no se esforzase a asustarlo, pero para Len eso fue el susto más grande que ha tenido en su vida entera, Len dio un grito a todo pulmón con el miedo que entro en el al ver esta figura pálida, de cabellera negra, colgada del árbol con los pies que sólo se le alcanzaba ver su cabeza y torso.

-de verdad te asustaste Kagamine? HAHA! Gay..

-oye..! Porfavor no me digas así.- Se defendió mirándolo con ojos vidriosos por el miedo, estaba temblando hasta las rodillas. Ren se apiadó un poco y bajo del árbol, dirigiéndose donde el le coloco una mano sobre la cabeza diciendo:

-No fue para tanto conejo asustadizo.

Ren al decir esto siguió caminando todavía tenía en su cara una sonrisa de niño travieso, Ren estaba dirigiéndose a la casa, el sentía como la brisa le pegaba suavemente en la cara mientras caminaba, ese aroma de una típica noche de verano japonesa, realmente no le molestaba el clima aunque prefiere el frío, pero al menos no era un verano tropical eso si que lo detesta.

"Ahhhh! Esto no es justo! Yo me la pase buscándole muy preocupado toda la tarde, pensé que le había pasado algo malo, y se hizo de noche.. Y.. Y... Tengo hambre.. Buu.." Pensaba el Kagamine frustrado demostrándolo con pucheros como muy bien sabe hacer.- Haine-kun..- le hablo más calmo con la esperanza de que le escuchase a pesar de su actual lejanía.- Porque me asustaste..? Estaba muy preocupado por ti..

Al Len decir esto Ren se sonrojó un poco, hacía mucho que nadie le decía esto, el le sólo le miro y abrió ligeramente su boca para responderle .-Ee.. Estaba aa-aburrido y ahora tengo mucha hambre! Muévete!

-Esta bien, pero porque estas rojo? Tienes fiebre? Len se iba acercar para tocarle la frente pero se arrepintió y sólo bajo la mano por temor a que le pegará de nuevo.

-Bueno.. Etto.. Vamos hacerte cena..

Len solo siguió caminando atrás de Ren, inevitablemente le tiene miedo, pero aún con todo complacerá a su visita.

-Que deseas cenar Haine-kun?

-Eh.. Da lo mismo! Total tu comida no es buena como quiera..

Esto fue una gran mentira de Ren pero le molesta admitir que Len cocina delicioso. Así que entraron a la casa, Len inmediatamente se puso a cocinar, no quería que Ren se desesperara, así que hizo algo rápido y sencillo, una pasta, mientras Len cocinaba Ren tenía sed, y fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua, al servise se le cayó del jarro de agua e hizo un desastre, muy típico de Ren no importa cuando ni como este eso empaté termina haciendo desastre en la cosina, cosa que nunca fue su especialidad aparté que tampoco le importaba el desastre que hizo solo dijo la típica expresión de "ups" y Len le dijo:.- ten cuidado al caminar que no quiero que te hagas daño.

Ren le miro con repugnancia ya que le molestaba que le subestimarán o que le tratarán como un bebe idiota.- Cállate yo se lo que hago ! No soy tan torpe!

Pero inevitablemente Ren se descuidó y al dar un paso cuando se dirigía a poner el vaso en la meseta resbaló cayendo de pompas lo cual del dolió mucho, Len súper preocupado se acercó corriendo y también calló al lado de Ren, ambos estaban mojados y la caída fue muy graciosa, así que sólo empezaron a reírse.

-Te hice reir! viva ! alfin pude verte reir! gracias a Dios.. me alegro me encanta tu sonrisa! .-dijo el resplandeciente rubio super feliz.

-Ummm lo que sea..

Len se volvio a reír citando la caida aquello contagio a Ren y el tambien se rió, rieron tanto que al parar se quedaron mirando, Len le miraba simpáticamente con su peculiar y única sonrisa, Ren inevitablemente le sonrió, eso le surgió un sentimiento a Ren desconocido para el, era doloroso y nostálgico, le provocaba rabia por lo que dejo de sonreír y se paro

-Suficiente risa por hoy, termina de hacer la cena. - Pero Len aunque sea una ves más le quería hacer reír como en ese instante, Len nunca se imagino que tan lindo podría llegar a ser Ren con una sonrisa como la que acabo de presenciar fue bella no podía dejar de pensar en algo más que no sea eso. Pero sabia las consecuencias de dejar dañar la cena, pero con ver esa sonrisa Len se sentía más motivado y se propuso a volver hacer sonreír a ese chico así que se levanto súper feliz y emocionado y le preparó la cena con mucho amor.

-Ya esta lista Haine-kun!.- le llamo con ese típico tono de mujeres de casa hablándole a su marido que la cena será lista

-Que onda con ese tono!

-Cuál?.- contesto sonriente

-Eshe towno .- explico con comida en la boca

-Jaja! No se a lo que te refieres pero esta bien.- respondió Len mientras se sentaba, Ren por un pequeño instante pensó que Len era adorable, pero no lo quiso admitir así que suprimió el pensamiento.

-Eres un tonto..


	6. Algo surge entre las aguas

Capitulo 6

Algo surge entre las aguas

-Eres un tonto..

-No lo soy!

Len hizo pucheros negando con la cabeza a Ren lo que había dicho, Ren tiene poca paciencia y se hartó de estar ahí, así que prosiguió a irse desde que término su cena y partió a su cuarto, cuando se paró de la mesa Len le pregunto:

-A donde vas?

-No te importa

-porque eres así conmigo si hace un rato estábamos bien, incluso nos reímos juntos! Ren le voltio a ver con su ceño fruncido y dijo con tono enojado:

-OLVÍDATE DE ESO ! Eso no paso y punto..!

-Si paso! Y no lo niegues Ren!.- alzo la voz el Kagamine.

Len siempre le habla a Ren con voz calma y dulce pero se estaba cansando de no comprender a Ren, de echó si comprendía más bien lo conoce perfectamente pero jamás le diría eso, ni porque y mucho menos como, para Len eso es el pasado que le duele recordar, pero lo que no entiende como es que ahora se ha vuelto así.

-Ren.. Ren dijiste..? .- hablaba el Haine con voz fúnebre bajando la cabeza

-Ehh .. Etto.. Si! Si...- contesto dudoso

Ren alzo su cabeza y lo miro con rabia y camino rápidamente donde el, Len sabía, sabía muy bien que Ren disgusta que el lo llame por su nombre pero trato de poner una cara firme, de que no le temía, a pesar de la mirada diabólica que le aplicaba Ren.

- como te atreves a llamarme por mi nombre!?

-Atreviéndome! Es mi boca! Yo digo tu nombre si quiero!

-Ahh sii!? Pues hay que enseñarle a esa boca tuya a hablar..!

-Estoy cansado de que siempre estés mandándome y haciendo lo que te de la gana! Eres malo!

Ren acercándose más hizo que Len chocara contra la pared, Ren puso una mano contra la pared y la otra se acercaba para golpearle.

-Bueno pues me encanta ser malo..- decía con una risa macabra

-Hola! Que hacen?

Era Kaito que volvió preocupado, pensaba que por lo que vio anteriormente, Ren le haría algo pervertido a Len y mucho más preocupado estaba con lo que le dijo Luka..

Recuerdos de Kaito hace una hora

-oye Kaito..- hablaba Megurine Luka pensativa

Kaito levanto su mirada hacia Luka, el pervertido estaba leyendo una revista pornográfica.

-Dime Luka?

Luka solo suspiro al percatarse de lo que hacia Kaito, realmente no le impresionaba así que prosiguió

-No crees que es raro que Len-kun tenga a Ren-kun en su casa.. Solos.. Juuuuntitooos.. Umm me suena sospechoso.. hehe..

-Ehhh?! Enserio? Tu.. Tu crees?!

-Sii.. yo pienso que es raro, porque tiene que ser en esa casa y no un hotel, acaso el no tiene suficiente dinero para eso.

-Cierto! De seguro quiere hacerle algo a mi angelito, ya verás Haine no te dejare con mi Len-kun.- decía Kaito mientras corría saliendo de la habitación

Fin de recuerdo

Len estaba nervioso, de verdad pensó que Ren le pegaría y de no ser por Kaito las cosas se pondrían feas, por lo que Len se le aguaron los ojos huyendo del Haine y lanzando se en brazos de su Onii-chan asustado.

-ONII-CHAN!

-Len-kun!

Kaito recibió a Len con los brazos abiertos y luego miro a Ren con desprecio y Ren también le devolvió la mirada con más odio.

-Onii-chan gracias a Dios que viniste , por cierto como entraste ?

-dejaste la puerta abierta

-Ehh?!.-dijo muy sorprendido

El Haine sólo aborrecía la conversación pero lo que más detestaba era la intromisión de Kaito así que soltaría su ira expresándola mediante un golpe dirigido sobre todo al Shion, a su lamento justo antes de ejecutar la acción se oyeron ruidos de unos platos o cualquier cosa que este hecho de porcelana cayendo.

-Ahh..! Qui-quien anda allí.- Len fue el primero en expresar su miedo aferrado de Kaito, por otro lado Ren solo suspiro el de verdad quiere entrarle a golpes a Len.

Kaito.. Bueno el solo se aprovecha como siempre de la nobleza de Len y empieza a sobarlo, Len es muy ingenuo para darse cuenta de que le están acariciando su trasero; Ellos se dirigieron donde provenía el sonido, y era en la cocina

-Rinto?! .- grito muy sorprendido Len

Rinto estaba agachado buscando comida en la nevera y solo asomo su cabeza por la puerta de la nevera con la cara sucia de naranja.- Yo.! Len-kun..

-Rinto, porque estas aquí!?

-No tenía naranjas en casa..

-Pe-peroo para eso están los supermercados!

Rinto solo levanto los hombros mirando al rededor y luego a Len.- Para eso están los primos no?

Len no podía ni creer la patética y vaga excusa de su primo, aunque es algo muy esperado de parte de el pero aún asiste encontraba anonadado.

-Ahh... Esto es estúpido yo me largo...-Dijo Ren molesto, realmente no sabe en primer lugar el porque los siguió, a lo mejor también la curiosidad le picó un poco pero se ahora se arrepiente así que sin más de largo de la cocina a hacer cosas más interesantes.

-Esto no se acabó aquí Ren Haine! Tienes que explicarme unas tantas cosas!.- exclamo Kaito decidido

-Creo que habrá pelea.. Genial.. Espero que nadie salga herido como ibas a quedar tu hace un rato..-Dijo Rinto con tono elocuente

-ESPERA! Ósea, que entraste no se como a mi casa ..! Y viste como casi me pegan y tu.. No lo detuviste!?

-Exacto..- contesto mientras comia naranja

-Rin!? Qué clase de primo eres tu!

-Oye cálmate si no lo hice fue por algo, tanto tu como yo sabemos que el nunca te heriría, además dejaste la puerta abierta! Duh..!

-Rinto.. El no es el mismo que aquella vez el me O-D-I-A! Y casi me pega.. Y tu no lo paraste buu..

-Aaiish.. sabes que por más que lo quiera el nunca olvidara tus ojitos tiernos y no podrá pegarte, créeme lo se.- cogió otro pedazo de naranja y se lo comió.- Ahora vamos Len-kun, detengamos a esos dos antes de que lo maten, si me refiero a Kaito.

-Ahh? Nii-chan?.- Len miro a Rinto como si quisiese asegurar lo que había dicho.

-Sii..

Cuando Los rubios llegaron donde estaban los otros dos, encontraron a Kaito tirado en el suelo con la marca de un golpe en la mejilla derecha y a Ren mirándole con asqueo,

Ren en su defensa dijo.- El me estaba jodiendo.- para luego señalar a Kaito como si ambos fuesen dos niños de primaria que tuvieron una discusión

Los primos Kagamines sólo estaban sorprendidos pero sobre todo Len

Ren al ver que no recibía respuesta solo se fue y por último dijo dirigiéndose a Kaito.- eso fue para que dejes de estorbar en mi camino.- Al terminar de decir esto miro a los rubios "Genial otro marica al acto" pensó haciendo referencia a Rinto, anteriormente Ren no había visto bien al primo de Len pero ahora que se fijaba mejor en serio le asqueaba esta familia. Después de todo obviamente no tiene intenciones de disculparse así que se retiró a su cuarto.

Rinto aún estaba un poco sorprendido, y pensó de que bueno fue que Kaito recibiera ese golpe para desahogar el enojo de Ren en vez de Len.

-Oni-chan! Estas bien ? .- dijo Len preocupado acercándose al mencionado con intenciones de verificar su estado.

-Auch.. No se porque pero por un momento pensé que ustedes se parecen tanto que trate de.. Y.. Bueno.. Termine así..

-Eres tonto Kaito-nii , sabes que Haine es peligroso, todos lo sabemos..- hablo Rinto mientras seguía comiendo naranja relajado.

-Aja!? Claroo! Lo dices ahora, y no antes cuando casi me daba a mi!

-Ya hablamos de esto Len.. En fin gracias por las Naranjas primo, vámonos Kaito-nii! .- contesto Rinto sonriente pero con toques pícaros, mientras agarro a Kaito de su muy caracterizada bufanda que adora y lo jalo hacia la salida, y levanto la mano de manera muy cool y calmado como caracteriza a Rinto.

Len impactado, porque le daba miedo de que Ren hiciera algo mas dijo.- Que!? No! Por favor no me dejen con el!

-No te preocupes no te dejaremos, acuérdate que esta noche es la convención bueno.. Adiós Len-kun, cuídate de Haine!

Al fin y al cabo su primo de todos modos se fue dejando al pobre de Len con esa bestia salvaje con nombre y apellido, Ren Haine...


	7. Amigos o mas?

Capitulo 7: amigos o más?

Se podía ver perfectamente a Len temblando como gelatina, lo único que pasaba por su mente era "me van a matar..! Me van a matar..! Me van a matar antes de que pueda llegar a la convención" . Len se asomó por la ventana más cercana y vio a Rinto y a Kaito, vio como aún Rinto jalaba a Kaito por la bufanda, y luego vio como le golpeo la cabeza así quedando en el suelo inconsciente, Len volteo y miro la detalladamente su casa, estaba todo muy tranquilo, demasiado para su gusto, incluso le daba miedo, nunca antes había sentido el ambiente así, pero recordó que tenía que estar a tiempo para la convención así que procedió a caminar hacia su cuarto, Len fue lo más cauteloso posible para que Ren no notara su presencia encerrándose en su habitación.

Len se puso a pensar en como salir de allí ya que tenía que darse una ducha, por que no es verdad que saldrá sucio, Len es muy higiénico, adora bañarse, pero no quería encontrarse con Ren aún no esta preparado ni física ni psicológicamente, pero no le quedo de otra que abrir la puerta y enfrentar su temor. Al abrir aquella puerta de impacto, no había nada, se relajó un poco pero volvió a cerrar la puerta, suspiro y tomo nuevamente valor y abrió la puerta otra vez.

-Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

Len grito a puro pulmón del miedo, ahí estaba ... El Haine... Esa pálida figura mirándolo fijamente con una cordial sonrisa, eso simplemente daba miedo.. Como alguien que casi golpea a muerte a otra persona derrepente te sonríe como si nada de aquello ocurrió, Len estaba muy confuso, no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, lo único que había en su mente era miedo, el terror que sentía por Ren.

-Hola Len *decia Ren con la misma sonrisa*

Pensamientos de Len:. El quiere algo! Losee!

-Se que te puede extrañar mi presencia aquí pero quiero aclarar que lo anterior fue una prueba de amistad en mi país.

-Q-que?! En.. Tu p-país..? *Decia Len tartamudeando de miedo*

-Correcto, y tu pasaste

-Pase..? La prueba..? *decia en tono curioso*

-Acaso no es grandioso? Somos amigos ahora

-De veras? Pase la prueba! Genial! Y somos amigos! Wiii~! *dijo Len infantil mente y más relajado mientras saltaba de emoción*

-Entonces.. Sii somos amigos.. Te puedo llamar Ren?! *dijo dudoso*

-Eh..? Ah.. Si supongo que si

-Enserio? Yaay! Hehe !

Len estaba tan aliviado, aunque fue algo muy inesperado se alegra de ganar su amistad, estaba tan feliz que le miro con una gran sonrisa y unos ojos alegres y dulce como solía hacer la primera ves que lo vio.

-Bueno.. Y como somos tan buenos amigos te dejare usar el baño primero, o se te olvida que hoy tenemos la convención?

- Eeh!? * dijo Len muy sorprendido*

Esto para Len fue un cambio bien drástico ya que Ren nunca le dejaba usar el baño primero, siempre lo empujaba o engañaba y entraba primero.

-Si, vamos, pase usted después de mi * dijo amigablemente*

-O-ok!

Len se apresuró a cojer su ropa y corrió al baño, no les quedaba mucho tiempo, estaban un poco atrasados; antes de entrar a la ducha Len se percato que no hay toallas así que abrió la puerta para salir a buscar la suya en su cuarto, al abrir la puerta Ren estaba ahí de nuevo.

-Ahh.. Haine-kun.. Que pasa? Necesitas algo?

-No no, nada de echo creo que es a ti que te falta algo.

Ren extendió su brazo y Len se percató que este tenía una toalla, Len le sonrió agradeciéndole diciendo:

-Buscaste mi toalla..? Gracias !

-Sip *sonrisa cordial*

Cada vez que Len le veía sonreír así no sentía que fuera real, al ver esa sonrisa no sentía que fuera sincera, bueno esto a lo mejor sería porque Ren no esta acostumbrado a ser amable, eso fue lo que pensó el Kagamine.

A continuación, Len tomo la toalla y se trancó en el baño, mientras que Ren simplemente se fue a preparar que ropa llevaría para el evento.

Donde iba a ser el evento no quedaba muy lejos pero tampoco se encontraba tan cerca para ir a pie asi que tomaron el tren, este evento se hace dos veces al año, esto consiste en convocar a todos los vocaloid e utaloid y hacer diversas actividades y eventos es algo así como una convivencia dinámica, cuando llegaron vieron casi todos los vocaloid e utaloid, porque al parecer como es el caso de Rin no pudieron asistir ya que no es obligatorio, pero aún así casi todo el mundo iba porque se disfruta mucho el lugar, Len miraba al rededor súper emocionado, el lugar estaba lleno de globos y colores, muchos kioscos con juegos para todas las edades, obviamente porque hay asisten todas las edades, tenía tiendas para comer, juegos inflables, pintar caritas, parque de diversiones, había como un área donde tenían varias especies animalitos para los amantes de animales por ejemplo perros, gatos, aves incluso un lugar para montar caballo, si el lugar es enorme con musica, juegos,comidas y animadores de todo un poco y al avanzar la noche abren un karaoke con disfraces que es la parte favorita de todo los asistentes, y ese momento estaba llegando.

-Heeyy!

Len se volteó y vio a sus primos Rinto y Lenka acercarse

-Hola Lenka! Y hola Rinto .. De nuevo? Hehe *sonrisa*

Lenka se quedo mirando a Ren le parecía extraño que el este tan cerca de Len "será que andan juntos" se pregunto a si misma, el mismo caso se daba con Rinto, el juraba que lo encontraría con golpes o .. Más bien ni le vería allí, pero no todo lo contrario se la han pasado juntos desde que llegaron al lugar pareciesen "amigos?" Pensó Rinto, pero como? Qué fue de lo que se perdió ? Rinto estaba tan confundido pero trataba de disimularlo.

-Espera un momento , Lenka, Haine-kun, denme un momento.

Rinto cojio del brazo a Len y lo jalo llevándoselo lejos diciéndole:

-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar Len Kagamine *En tono firme* Len solo se quedo sorprendido sin decir nada

-Que rayos haces aquí!? Se supone que tienes que estar golpeado en tu casa o almenos en un hospital! *dijo discreto e impulsivamente*

-Pero.. Pero que dices!? Acaso quieres que este muerto o algo así!? sabes que?! Pase la prueba *saca lengua*

-...

-...

-Queee?! Amigos?! *dijo sorprendido en casi voz baja* -Ajap *sonrisa* -Eso no me lo creo, seguro?, si hace menos de par de horas quería matarte! *dijo sorprendido e inseguro*

-Si, hasta me paso la toalla *dijo vagamente* Rinto se le quedo mirando , y en su mirada le transmitía a Len una mirada picara.

-Con que la toalla? Eh? *dice con picardía*

-Si..?

Rinto suspiro bien hondo "al parecer este niño es demasiado ingenuo para entender" pensó el.

-Solo vete Len.. "Dijo cansado"

Ren los vio acercarse y suspiro, y recibió a Len devuelta con una sonrisa diciendo:

-Tardaron mucho, que tanto secreteaban?

-No nada importante *dijo Rinto*

-Tengo hambre! *dijo Len como bebito hambriento*

-Que quieres para comer? Yo te lo traigo , bueno para no ser grosero les traeré a todos, que se les apetece? *dice Ren cordialmente educado*

-Yo quiero una salchicha empalada *dice Len emocionado* -Yo palomitas *dice Rinto casual*

-Eh etto~! Yo una.. banana cubierta de chocolate porfavor *dijo Lenka tímidamente *

Ren al oír esto asintió y partió en búsqueda del requerimiento. De camino se encontró a Reí y este se le acercó.

-Hey *dijo Rei*

-Hola Rei, y tu por acá? Pensé que no vendrías

-Rui ..*dijo Rei suspirando*

-Ah entiendo * dijo Ren comprensivamente* Esto a Ren no le impresiono, el conoce muy bien a los Kagene y sabe que Rui siempre es muy celosa e manipuladora con su hermano Rei , y el pobre siempre termina complaciendola.

-Vas a comprar algo? *dice Rei*

-Si, varias cosas, con permiso *dice sonriendo pícaro*

Rei solo vio como Ren le cruzaba al frente y se alejaba, le pico un poco la curiosidad de que compraría ya que lo veía muy sonriente, le parecía muy extraño casi nunca sonríe así "al menos que.." Pensó el, Rei quería ir a preguntarle pero ya estaba tan lejos que le dio pereza "mejor mañana" siguió pensando.

-Rei! *grito su hermana a lo lejos*

Así que volvió donde ella, al acercarse donde su hermana Lenka lo vio y sus celos la invadieron y esta se puso a tal posición que Rinto no le vería, ella sabía que su querido hermano tenía atracción hacia ese Kagene y no le agradaba la idea, Len y Rinto se sorprendieron por el movimiento brusco pero luego lo ignoraron y seguían hablando "perfecto ya se fue y no se dio cuenta de su presencia" se decía Lenka así misma. Luego de esto Ren ya había vuelto con toda la comida y todos (Len, Rinto, Lenka) se le quedaron mirando la comida hambrientos, Ren entrego respectivamente la comida con una sonrisa, esto puso de pelos a Rinto el no se siente convencido con esa sonrisa, pero nada, que iba hacer.

-Muy bien señoras y señores ahora empiezan la parte favorita de todos LA HORA DEL KARAOKE CON DISFRACES! Muy bien ahora todos los participantes pasen por favor a cambiarse en los vestidores y prepararse para la siguiente actividad *decía una voz desde una tarima con micrófono*

*se oyen muchos aplausos*

-Ohh! Me toca ! Tengo que irme a cambiar para ir a cantar ! Denme suerte! *dijo Len exaltado y nervioso*

-Suerte primito ! *dijeron Lenka y Rinto al mismo tiempo*

-Suerte Len-kun *dijo Ren con una sonrisa*

Esto hizo que Len se ruborizara ya que es la primera vez que Ren le llama por su nombre, este acto lo motivo y le sonrió tan dulce a Ren diciéndole "Gracias", Rinto se sorprendió con esta sonrisa que le dio Len a Ren, definitivamente con esto parecían pareja, toda la noche del evento juntos, jugando juntos, siendo amables mutuamente. "Es espeluznante" pensó Rinto.

-Bu-bueno.. Adiós! *dice Len mientras corre a alistarse*

Len corre lo más rápido posible y se encuentra a Megurine Luka sonriéndole al frente de el.

-Hey Len-kun que lindo es verte por acá *sonrisa*

-Ehm.. Jaja si igual Luka-neechan, pero tengo que vestirme! Permiso!

Luka vio como el niño corría a los vestidores con la cara roja "hehe será que a alguien le dijeron algo lindo" pensó ella.

Len entro y miro al rededor a ver que cosas podría usar, ya que allí te daban opciones, el escogió un lindo conjunto de una camisa blanca con chaleco negro con toques amarillos sin mangas acompañada de una corbata amarilla y unos pantalones largos negros "perfecto" pensó el, este tipo de ropas le quedan bien a Len, mientras el se empezaba a quitar la ropa Ren apareció..

Ren silenciosa y cautelosamente como un gato entro una mano bajo la cortina que separaba los vestidores y cogió la ropa con la que Len llego al evento "listo.. Un poco más.. Y.. Ya! Ahora mi plan va a la perfección hehe" pensó Ren con malicia.

-Ahh! *grito Len*

Ren oyó esto y sonrió malvadamente y se fue para que Len no le viera. Len vio que su ropa no estaba se sintió confundido "Pero.. Pero como? Juro qué escogí otra ropa que es esto?" Pensó el rubio

-Muy bien! Que los participantes pasen a tarima! *dijo la misma voz de la otra vez desde el micrófono*

Len estaba nervioso no sabía que iba hacer y asomo la cabeza y alcanzo a ver a Ren, como no había gente alrededor pensó que nadie le vería como estaba y corrió donde Ren gritándole

-Ren! Ren!.

El escucho pero no volteo si no que se fue más rápido, en pocos segundos Len le perdió la vista y se volvió a esconder antes de que alguien lo vea "que raro que no me escucho, bueno.. Ahora que hago.?." Se dijo así mismo angustiado.

-Len-kun?! Qué haces ahí? Haha ! Pequeño ve a presentarte !

Len abrió los ojos de par en par, tenía el corazón en la garganta y cuando volteó era... Megurine Luka...

-nee..nee-chan? *dijo con nerviosismo*

-Que pasa? Ve a la tarima! *dijo emocionada*

-Len?!

"Oohh noooo quien más puede ser!?"pensó Len y al dirigir su mirada donde aquella voz vio a Kaito

-Nii-chan.. *dijo asustado*

-Explícame esa vestimenta de colegiala japonesa nadadora!? "que se ve muy sensual en el porcierto" pensó Kaito

-Ehh.. Etto~ vera-

-Olvídate de eso vamos Len-kun ve a la tarima *dijo Luka empujando a Len*

-Oye! Yo creo.. No! Más bien estoy seguro de que no debería ir así Allá!

-Aaiis! eso que importa aquí estamos para divertirnos ! *seguía empujando a Len*

-No! Noooooo~

-...

HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHHA! *risas del público*

Len estaba rojo ! rojo como tómate de la vergüenza, y empezó a correr de ahí no quería que nadie le tomará fotos o seguir oyendo sus risas.

Ren al ver a Len así estaba muerto de la risa, Rei se acercó donde el y dijo: -Ahora entiendo esa sonrisa tuya, que malo eres Ren...

-...

-...

- Y por eso me agradas *extendió su mano para chocarlas* Ren la choco mientras seguía riendo y Rei se fue donde Rui.

Len vio de espaldas a Ren a lo lejos y pensó en ir a buscar consuelo de su amigo así que corrió donde el.

-Ren-kun! *decia gritando con los ojos vidriosos*

Al estar frente lo abrazo mientras lloraba y se quejaba diciendo "Ren! Ren! Lo que me acaba de pasar fue horrible" Ren le volteo a ver con una cara de odio como hace rato no la daba y dice:

-Quien te crees tu para abrazarme con tanta confianza !? Alejate de mi maldito travesti! *dijo con maldad mientras lo empujo haciendo caer al suelo*

Len atónito dice: -Como? Pero porque me dices esto? Tu y yo somos amigos!

-Amigos? Haa! mira como me rio *dijo en tono burla*

-ya te lo eh dicho Kagamine tu y yo no somos nada! Te detesto .. Y adivina quien fue que desapareció tu ropa y la cambio por esa que llevas puesta *dijo cuestionándolo*

-Fuiste tu.. *dijo casi al llorar* -Exacto! *afirmo Ren*

-Entonces.. todo eso.. De.. Ser.. Amigos fue mentira..? *Dijo con un nudo en la garganta*

-Que bueno ! Al fin captaste el punto, tu nunca merecerás ser algo mío eres un desgracia.

Ren se le quedo viendo a los ojos de Len con tanta maldad en sus ojos "a poco que no es una gran broma, pude haber echo algo peor, pero seré tan bueno que lo haré por niveles, no te preocupes" pensó el

Len se sentía herido, traicionado, no sabía porque le pasaba esto, porque tanta maldad hacia el de parte de Ren, esas y más preguntas agobiaban su mente, por lo que Len solo estallo en lágrimas y se fue corriendo..

continuara...


	8. Paso por paso

Capítulo 8 ~Paso por paso~

Al día siguiente por alguna razón todo estaba más calmado.. Por así decir, Ren se despertó y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la cocina porque su hambriento estómago pedía a gritos algo para comer, este muchacho es un glotón, bajando las escaleras inmediatamente su olfato alcanzo a percibir un delicioso aroma, le parecía extraño, pensó que después de la broma inocente que le jugo a Len, que al parecer para el era la GRAN cosa por como reacciono como mariquita, no le seguiría haciendo servicios como el desayuno, bueno talves solo era para Len, pero no, prefería que fuera compartido, tenía demasiada hambre.

Al terminar de bajar continuo su camino siguiendo el delicioso aroma, parecía como un gato buscando comida o cuando un gato va cazar una paloma, al entrar el comedor vio sobre la mesa un gran banquete al estilo Len Kagamine, y en una silla se encontraba sentado Len comiendo pacíficamente su desayuno.

Pensamientos de Ren:. -Wao al parecer si es para ambos, que idiota, bueno mejor para mi tengo hambre.!

Ren se sentó y cogió lo que le pertenecía a comer y empezó a degustar la comida, mientras que Len ni se molesto en mirarlo o algo por el estilo más bien le hizo caso omiso, esto le pareció extraño a Ren, normalmente le sonríe diciéndole "buen día" o "cómo amaneciste hoy?" O algo parecido, bueno realmente porque debe pensar en eso?, acaso no esta feliz de que ya no le hablé? Acaso no todo iba acorde a su plan? -Bueno todo va como quiero, ahora ya no vendrá con su vocecita amanerada a hablarme.. Hnn.. -Pensó Ren cuestionándome así mismo.

Len término de comer y sin decir ninguna palabra y tratando de no hacer mucho ruido se levantó de la mesa mientras recogía los platos, y se fue hacia la cocina en silencio. Ren se sentía un poco extraño, acaso ya estaba tan acostumbrado a que alguien (ósea refiriéndose a Len) le diga siempre buen provecho..? Porqué eso es lo que se pasaba parloteando Len todo el tiempo en cada detalle a lo que se refiere a buenos modales, amabilidad, sonriendo...

-Wow wow wow ! Porque estoy dándole tanta mente a esto?- Se decía Ren a sí mismo. -yaah que importa ! No?! El no me habla es un gran paso y no tengo porque sentirme... Culpable..? -seguía pensando el.

Pfff no !

Eso no llegaba a ser ni siquiera una broma lo que le hizo, más bien Ren mismo se sentía patético por no haber hecho algo más fuerte y menos infantil. -definitivamente subiré el nivel de maldad- Pensó malicioso.

Ren solo reflejaba en su rostro malicia, oh si, parecía como sí estuviese planeando algo, pero realmente no es así, al menos no aún.

Len término de lavar su parte que había ensuciado y salió de la cosina, Ren también se levantó de la mesa y vio como Len actuó rápidamente para recoger los platos sucios, mediante este acto se sintió como si Len no quisiera contacto visual con el o cualquier otro contacto con el, lo cual fue inevitable par Ren ya que alcanzo a verle la cara...

-Ojeras..?- Pensó Ren -porque el tonto tendría ojeras? Acaso se le rompió su lamparita para la oscuridad y no pudo dormir toda la noche por miedo? Haha! Qué miedoso niñato!- siguió pensando Ren

Antes de Len retirarse totalmente del comedor para ir a la cocina a limpiar los platos de que Ren ensucio, Ren impulsivamente dijo un comentario al azar:

-Tu comida como siempre estuvo asquerosa! Que mal gusto culinario tienes- Dijo Ren de manera insultante con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Len ya estaba cansado de aguantarse cada bendita palabra que le salía de le boca a ese Haine porque cada una que salía era un insulto para el, estaba a punto de explotar, quería desahogarse, pero no podía, prefería reservarse sus pensamientos sobre Ren, en vez de gastarlos con una persona que no valía la pena ni pelear y mucho menos hablarle, así que se limitó a dar un suspiro e irse.

Ren se sintió ignorado, excluido, apartado! Y todos los sinónimos existentes! Esta furioso pero no le salieron las palabras y todo ese enojo lo dejo reflejado en un "GRRR" -Como se atreve ese imbécil a ignorarme- Pensó Ren

Pasaron unos minutos y Len fue hacer oció, fue donde esta el televisor, lo encendió y miraba la tele mientras leía una revista, a los pocos segundos llego Ren al mismo lugar y se sentó también para ver la tele, pero a este no le agradaba el programa que estaba en emisión en ese instante, así que con toda autoridad decidió cambiarlo pero el control estaba más cerca de Len y a Ren le daba pereza ir a buscarlo tan lejos (o al menos al parecer de Ren) así que le impuso a Len lo siguiente:

-Dame el control para cambiar el canal

Len escucho obviamente lo que le dijo Ren pero el no le presto atención, es más ni le miró, sólo siguió viendo la tele y mientras había anuncios seguía leyendo su revista, ignorando totalmente la existencia de Ren.

Ren, volvió a sentirse ignorado por Len eso le molestaba tanto y no es porque no quiere que Len deje de hablarle o ponerle atención ! No! Nada de eso! Sólo que el simple hecho de que alguien le haga caso omiso a lo que requiere le enfurece, así que dijo:.

Ren:. -Porque no me pasas el control remoto? Ya te dije que me lo pases! Ahora obedece como buen niño tonto y pásamelo, quiero cambiar ese estúpido canal tan aburrido.

Pensamientos de Len:. Ahí va! De nuevo a poner su estúpida autoridad que no tiene en esta casa, ya yo no voy a permitirle eso, además de que debe aprender a respetar mis gustos, ese es mi programa favorito, y no es verdad que yo le permitiré cambiarlo! Mejor que se aguanté cuando se termine! Jumm! -Len solo reflejaba una cara de relajado y en paz como sí nadie le estuviese molestando a pesar de que por dentro estaba muy molesto.

Ren:. Ah..! Entonces ya veo... tu plan ahora es ignorarme! Hah! Eso no funcionarás tu eres un idiota incapaz de dejar de hacer lo que yo digo, bastardo estúpido- dijo Ren con tono arrogante, como si fuera el mandamás de el lugar, este joven cree y jura que tiene autoridad y poder sobre Len, pero lo que no sabe es que Len ya esta apunto de explotar, pero no lo aparenta ya que se aguanta muy bien reflejando una cara apacible, aunque cada segundo que pasaba se veía que se ponía más tenso y menos apacible, cada segundo se veía como surgía poco a poco una cara de enojo.

Al Ren ver esto se sentía tan bien al ver esa cara de frustración y enojo de Len, era tan divertido provocarlo a tener esos sentimientos que lo más probable nunca ah tenido, o al menos eso piensa el porque sí fue capaz de soportarlo este tiempo era capaz de soportar mejor a cualquier otra persona.

Se acabó el programa, Len se levantó de donde estaba recogió su revista y el control y se lo coloco justa al lado del peli negro, así prosiguió a abandonar el lugar sin siquiera dedicarle ni una mirada o cualquier u otra atención a Ren, ya que no merecía ningún trato amable por ser tan.. tan.. Cuál sería la palabra? Ingrato! Aunque Len no son de los que suelen hacer cosas como estas, y menos si es a Ren porque el sabe bien que el es realmente un buen tipo pero aún así dolió lo que hizo, tampoco es que Len es vengativo o algo por el estilo, no nada de eso.

Pensamientos de Len:. Santos cielos porque a mi? Porqué conmigo? Es tan frustrante! Si tan sólo no fuera tan tozudo! Mejor término de salir antes de que diga algo más conociéndolo y me obligue a gritarle, yo no quiero gritarle, vamos Len.. vamoos.. Tranquilo.. Sólo sal..! Y no le hagas caso.. Sólo... Len trataba con toda su fuerza de voluntad ignorar a Ren para que las cosas no empeoren, así que avanzo un poco más rápido hacia la salida pero..

Ren vio como Len salía de la sala ignorándolo sin decir nada -"como se atreve este a ignorarme de tal modo!?" -pensó el con el ceño fruncido, y este dispuesto a ser lo más irritable posible dijo:

-Cobarde! -grito Ren haciendo llamar su atención -Sólo te vas corriendo como perrito asustado con la cola entre las patas! Evitándome porque temes a que te haga algo más malo de lo que hice además...

-Aaaahh! Ya cierra tu estúpida boca de una ves Haine-kun!

-Que dijiste tarado?

Len se volteó y dijo:

-Lo que oíste, acaso estas sordo? -antes de que Ren siguiera hablando Len se apresuró a hablar -Quisiera que por una ves en tu vida dejes de ser tan terco y pienses en los sentimientos de los demás y no seas tan arrogante! - Len lo miro exaltado y muy enojado.

-Que..? Cómo tu.. Te atreves a hablarme así pequeño renacuajo de mierda - Ren le contestó de tal forma que se sentía su ira en cada palabra.

A Len le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo al ver esos ojos plateados fijos en los suyos pero trataba de no reflejar miedo en su rostro, tratando de enfrentar a Ren a ver si podía razonar con el.

-Mira Haine-kun por favor deja tus niñadas, yo no quiero perder mi tiempo discutiendo contigo, así que.., sí me permites. -Dijo Len dándose un aire de respeto así mismo y con una sonrisa forzada se retiro completamente del lugar, porque no quería tener problemas con el tal sujeto, no quería que se llevarán mal ya que al parecer el es el más maduro entre los dos, además no va a permitir más ser insultado.

Ren esta anonadado con tal respuesta, fue como un insulto educado! "Que demonios?!" Pensó Ren, mientras veía como se retiraba Len y el pues se quedo con la boca abierta mientras fruncía el ceño debía admitir que se defendió bien el idiota.

-Esto no se quedara así ... -murmuro entre dientes Ren mientras apretaba sus puños.

Por alguna razón Ren recordó esos ojos azules de Len, azules como un claro cielo despejado en un día de verano tropical, se diría que es en cierto modo exótico sus ojos, ya que eran muy inusuales, recordó como esos ojos enfrentaron su mirada y como sintió una... Conexión... "Porque carajo sentí eso con.. EL!?" " Ah.. Que fastidioso es ese pequeño idiota aún sin su presencia". Pensó Ren.

Este un poco más irritado por aquellos pensamientos miro a su alrededor viendo en que podría descargar su furia pero no había nada que le llamase la atención entonces se rindió, se sentía muy silencioso el ambiente, se sentó en un sillón, suspiro y luego dejo su mirada fija en el techo, tratando de pensar en que le iba hacer a ese idiota que se atrevió a hablarle así y despejar aquella estúpida sensación de hace un rato.

-Veamos que cosas puedo hacerle a ese bastardo Kagamine.. Hmn..

Ren se quedo pensando y pensando pero al cabo de unos pocos minutos recordó aquella expresión de enojo que le presentó Len, de verdad no pudo creer que era el mismo Kagamine bobo que conoció al principio, así que le vino en la mente aquel Len que vio muy feliz e inocente en la convención.

:/FLASH BACK/:

-Nee~ nee~ Ren-kun, podemos ver que hay allá ?-Dijo Len muy cerca de la cara de Ren jalándole el brazo. Que este se apartó un poco hacia atrás y contestándole:

-Para que? Es un poco molestoso ver tanta gente alrededor de uno de por sí, imagínate allí amontonando de personas.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno es que me daba curiosidad, pero si te sientes así de incómodo esta bien- Len dijo esto haciendo "inconscientemente" pucheros.

-"Mierda, esta haciendo pucheros.. Que hago?! Y sí se daña el plan? Bueno.. Bueno.. Piensa, a lo mejor es para lo de la sección de karaoke esa con disfraces, tal ves, sólo tal ves, si es eso pues todo va como estuvo planeado"- Se dijo Ren así mismo. -Mmm.. Bueno de acuerdo vamos, no cohibiré tus ganas de divertirte por mi!- *Sonrisa*

-D-de veras? Porqué si tanto te molesta.. Y-yo no te obligo okay? -Nahh como que ahora me anime.. *sonrisa*

Len se emocionó con esa respuesta y le miró con ojitos de niño bonito cuando le regalan un dulce. -Bueno entonces que esperamos!? - Por más que Ren lo quisiera evitar pensar, por un momento se sonrojó de verlo así ya que se veía "Tonto" a según la definición de este Haine, que lo que quiso decir con eso es que se veía más adorable. A lo que Len no se detuvo de jalarlo por el brazo, apurado en saber que hay allá, y si era una fila de gente para inscribirse en el karaoke que todos amaban y por eso habría tanta gente.

-Genial hagamos la fila para inscribirnos! Nee! Ren-kun?!

-"Valla que este se tomó enserio lo de poder llamarlo por su nombre"- Ahh.. hahah.. No no esta bien..ve tu yo te estaré dando apoyo- Dijo Ren con una risa forzada mientras rascaba su nuca.

-Mmm.. De acuerdo pero no te arrepientas después ! Okay? - Le dice con una tierna sonrisa mientras escribía su nombre.

:/FIN DEL FLASH BACK/:

Ren comenzó a agitar ambas manos como sí estuviera dispersando una nube donde estaban sus pensamientos. - No tengo porque estar pensando tanto en sus ojos tontos! Son comunes, feos y corrientes..! -Dijo murmurando con enojo. -Aahhh! El me hace enojar tanto maldita sea! -Dijo frotándose la sien. -espera un momento.. Hehehehe ya se quien me daría el mejor apoyo de todos en este caso- dijo en tono maleante. -Ya verás! Me vengare ! Por todo esto! - Se expresó el Haine en voz alta, tomando inmediatamente su celular, primero corrió al cuarto donde se quedaba temporalmente y mirando al rededor cersirandose de que nadie le escucharía, hizo una llamada a esta tal persona que le echaría una mano.

Prrrr..! prrrr...! prrrrr..! (Imaginen sonidos de teléfono)

-Ah! Hola! Rei...! Quiero que me des algunos consejos para molestar a alguien.. Hehehe...- Hablo con tal tono de voz que se sentía claramente que aquellas intenciones que tenía este Haine no eran para nada buenas...

Continuara...


	9. Lo comprendo pero no debe ser asi

Capítulo 9

Lo comprendo pero no debe ser así

-Ah Ren, que pasa? -Respondió Rei con voz apagada pero interesado en que sucedía, porque sabía que si Ren lo llamaba era porque quería algo.

-Bueno pasan varias cosas, verás.. - Hablo Ren animadamente con una gran sonrisa maquiavélica.

-Aja..? Prosigue pequeño - Le interrumpió el Kagene con un tono relajado pero bien burlón

-Pequeño?! Mira tu.. - Le contesto Ren alterado, no le gusta que su mejor amigo lo rebaje a "pequeño" el siempre le ah gustado estar a nivel con Rei, aunque este aveces se burla de el haciéndose pasar como que el es el onii-san y Ren el baka outouto. -Ahhhh! No voy a discutir! - Le grito Ren, luego dando un gran suspiro para seguir hablándole calmado.- Escucha.. necesito que me digas tu opinión sobre que hacerle al Kagamine bastardo, me tiene hastiado y no lo soporto. - Decía del otro lado de la línea dejando escapar una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ah.? Otra broma...?- Contesto Rei aburrido, como si estuviera desganado.- No te fue suficiente con la otra tan humillante que le hiciste..?

-No! - Le contesto de inmediato y seco.

-Aah.. -suspiro Rei. - De veras que eres un tipo... INCREÍBLEMENTE MALO! - dijo en forma de halago, mientras reía.

-Lo se, por quién me tomabas?- Dijo Ren orgulloso de sí mismo.

Rei seguía riéndose pero luego paro y le contesto. -De acuerdo, te diré algo que se me ocurrió, mira lo que tienes que hacer es...

Mientras tanto, Len estaba en su cuarto, recostado en su cama, hundido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, en que pensaba? Pues era obvio en helado! Nah mentira es en Ren, estaba pensando en porque no podía aunque sea ser amigo del pelinegro, si tanto el destino no deseaba que sea algo más, o más aún del porque sí no podían ser amigos porque tenía que ser tan cruel, "- El destino es un poco cruel" - Pensó Len con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro, aún se acuerda de esa dulce y a la ves amarga sensación cuando después de tantos años volvió a ver a Ren, Len abrazo una de sus almohadas y puso su cara en ella, así meneando de un lado a otro su rostro , como si tratara difícilmente de olvidar aquel asunto, "- Ese sentimiento que era?"- Seguía preguntándose cosas así mismo, Len es un niño muy denso a lo que es referente al amor, entre muchas otras cosas, como por ejemplo las morbosidades, aunque a la ves es un niño muy inteligente, algo curioso no?,"- Bueno, no se ni un comino sobre que es eso pero, al menos se que Ren no me hizo eso por mal.. O si?"- Seguía convenciéndose inútilmente así mismo.- Ahhh! Que digo! El lo hizo por mal y dolió mucho lo que hizo, pero el no es realmente malo yo se que el es bueno por dentro.. - Len suspiro y luego penso mejor lo dicho. -Okay.. Muuuuuy dentro! Y sólo es una persona que se siente sola y que tiene un gran corazón! Yo se que es así..! Yo.. Yo.. Lo vi..! Si! Lo vi en sus ojos, estoy segurísimo - Nuevamente Len seguía convenciéndose de que en Ren existía algo de bondad, pero como tarde o temprano siempre pasa que en ves de estar diciéndolo en su mente paso a hablar en voz alta, esto es normal en Len, entonces, el jura que todo lo dicho en voz alta lo dijo en su mente, cuando no es así.

-Si! Definitivamente el tiene corazón, que no lo demuestre es otra cosa, pero lo que no entiendo es porque lo oculta.. Jumm.. - Len seguía apasionadamente su análisis entre suspiros y cerrando sus hermosos párpados con rubias pestañas, para según el concentrarse mejor en el asunto. - Pudo ser que algo malo le paso.. O le sigue pasando.. Jumm.. En ese caso, creo que debería disculparme, no! Más bien me voy a disculpar ahora mismo, no sería justo para el que aparté de lo que lo más probable este padeciendo yo venga y le halla hablado mal. -Dijo Len angustiado por la supuesta e imaginaria situación de Ren. - Esperen un momento! Si fue el que empezó! Ahhh..! Rayos!. -Len estaba más angustiado de lo que debe, es tan bobito que creyó que el malo era el, cuando en verdad el es un ángel.

*Melodia del celular de Len-kun*

-Ahhhh! - El había brincado del susto, ya que el sonido repentino lo desconectó de sus pensamientos, por lo que luego analizando de donde provenía el sonido muy familiar dijo: -Mmm.. Ese sonido me parece muy familiar.. Ah..! Qué tonto soy es mi celular hehe! - El muy tonto se dio cuenta de su tierno error mientras sonreía bien alegre dándose un ligero golpe en la frente como sí se regañara así mismo, luego se apresuro cogiendo su teléfono móvil y atendió la dichosa llamada.

-B-Buenas? - Hablo primero Len

- Hola Len-kun

Len reconoció esa vaga voz, era su primo, Rinto, le sorprendio que lo llamé y eso lo reflejo perfecta e inmediatamente en su rostro.

Len da un suspiro y contesta: - ahh.. Rinto..

-Si, yo.. -Este le contesta en el mismo tono

-Sucede algo? Es muy raro que me llames?

-Maah.. -Dijo con un tono confundido

-Maah, que? -Dijo Len un poco molesto porque no entendía ese dialecto de Rinto, ya que Len se frustra al no comprender algo.

-Tienes naranjas? -Le pregunto Rinto con voz relajada

-Sii.. - Le contesto como si ya se esperaba esa pregunta a lo que luego pensó "ya sabía yo, que su llamada era por interés, el solo me llama para cosas como estas!"

- Dos Tazas de harina para hot cakes.?

-ah.. Si..- Luego dijo confundido por esa otra pregunta

- Cuatro huevos?

-Si.. -Okay.. Len ya se estaba confundiendo más de la cuenta, porque le está preguntando Rinto esto?

- Una taza de azucar?

-Etto Si.. "Acaso me esta diciendo una receta?" Pensó Len totalmente perdido y sobre todo sorprendido

- Una taza de leche? una taza de aceite?una cucharada de vainilla? una cucharada cafetera de royal? mantequilla?Harina de trigo normal? - Estas últimas preguntas Rinto las dijo tan rápido que Len no entendió nada de nada y su cabeza ya daba vueltas por tantas preguntas, era como sí lo estuviera martillando cada una de ellas.

-RINTO!? -Alfin pudo centrarse en sí y reaccionar a tal ataque raro de preguntas

-Que?- Contesto desinteresado

-Me estas diciendo una receta? -Dijo Len un poco enojado

-Talves si? O talves no?

-Lo estas! - definitivamente Len ya esta frustrado

-Bueno si

-Para que..?

-Quiero que me hagas un pastel de naranjas

-Pero Lenka y tu saben hacerlo perfectamente - Le contesto Len muy exaltado.

-Es que me da pereza

-Pues que no te de!

-Pero si ya me dio!

-RINTO!

-Que?

-Porque sigues insistiendo ? Ya tienes la receta no? Y los ingredientes! Ya listo solo ve y hazlo, además.., yo esperaba que al menos me preguntarás como estoy, sabiendo lo que me paso anoche! debes darme apoyo porque...!

*sonidos de línea de teléfono cerrada*

-Se supone que eres mi primo.. -Término de decir la última oración resignado al escuchar que Rinto le cerró la línea

*sonido de mensaje por celular*

-Ahh.. Ahora que..? -Len suspiro profundo, ya sospechaba que el que le envió un mensaje era el mismísimo Rinto.

Mensaje de Rinto:. Entonces si lo harás? Aww gracias sabía que podía confiar en ti! Gracias primito! ;3

-Que especial es este primo mío.. Cuanto lo aprecio.. De veras.. -Hablo al aire desganadamente.

A Len le cruzo por la mente la imagen de Ren, por lo cual suspiró, - Ya esta decidido, cuando valla hacer el pastel de Rinto, haré también uno para Haine-kun, entonces así le pediré disculpas por gritarle tan feo, aunque realmente entiendo que debe ser Rinto el que haga un pastel para mi pero no importa, -Sonrisa - Total amo a hacer pasteles.

Len-kun, de verdad se sentía muy arrepentido por gritarle a Ren a pesar de que este se lo merece, y aún así va hacer tan amable y dulce disculpándose haciéndole un pastel de caramelo, porque Len no soporta hacer cosas malas, este siempre terminara disculpándose al poco tiempo.

Len inmediatamente para poner manos en la obra bajo corriendo las escaleras y mientras bajaba escucho a Ren hablando por teléfono? le pareció extraño, se asomo un poco y precisamente era el hablando por su celular, Len por educación sabe que oír conversaciones de los demás es malo por lo que decidió seguir de largo, aunque fue inevitable porque el escucho un poco:

-Ah! Sisi claro que habrá! Si..! Si! Bueno okay..! Entonces nos vemos a las 8, adiós! -"Excelente, esta ir la última llamada para mi hermoso plan, ya verás Kagamine lo que pasa por querer revelarte ante mi de tal forma hehe.." Pensó con una elegante sonrisa.

Pensamientos de Len:. "Con quien estuvo hablando..? Hmm, se ve muy sonriente -Sonrojo en las mejillas -Aunque no es como que deba saberlo! Ahhh! Deja de estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas Len Kagamine!" - Len se dio ligeros golpecitos en la cabeza y fue corriendo a la cocina.

BOM!

-Awww..

-ah.. Rayos..!

Exclamaron ambos doloridos tumbados en el suelo, como habían cerrado ambos los ojos por el repentino golpe, al abrirlos se encontraron con los ojos del otro sintiendo así esta electrizante conexión, cálida y reconfortante, pero sobre todo Ren sentía "Nostalgia" de que? Nostalgia? Pero porque? Era tan fuerte que le hacía estremecer.. "Esos ojos.." Pensó Ren, inevitablemente con la fuerte sensación de que ya conocía esos ojos azul cielo de Len, aquellos ojos únicos, ya los conocía o no? Se equivoca? Lo más seguro se equivoca, existen muchas personas con ojos azules, sobre todo en Francia, pero si es así porque su corazón.. No para de latir con aquellos ojos llenos de emociones cálidas?. Por otro lado Len, estaba con sus mejillas sutilmente rosadas mirando los hermosos ojos de Ren, a según parecer de el aunque aveces le dan miedo pero por más que lo evite no puede dejar de ver en ellos.. Dolor.. Soledad.. Angustia.. Irá.. "Porque su manera de ver el mundo es así..?" Pensaba Len mientras seguía admirando aquellos ojos lleno de emociones negativas.. Le daban ganas de abrazarlo y hacerle entender que no debe sentirse así pero.. Su cuerpo no responde, tanto como el de Len que como el de Ren sus cuerpos no respondían, ambos estaban hipnotizados por los ojos del otro, era como sí se complementaban el uno al otro.

Pero lamentablemente este mágico momento para ellos no duraría mucho, por que fue interrumpido por Len, debido a que este moría de vergüenza ya que quedo acostado sobre el, no es como que Len no quisiera estar cerca de el, de hecho el no sabe porque quiere estar tan cerca de el, pero aún así no soportaba su cara ya ardiendo por la vergüenza así que prosiguió a pararse e ir a hacer los pasteles.

-Aahh... Etto.. Yo.. Tengo que ir.. A hacer algo.. -Dicho esto trato de pararse rápidamente sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, realmente quería seguir admirándolos, pero para poder terminar de irse miro hacia un lado y trato de levantarse, pero no pudo, porque? Lo qué sentía deteniendo su movimiento era.. Ren?, sí , el le había agarrado el brazo para impedir que se aleje, pero porque? "Acaso me va a pegar?" Pensó nervioso Len, el pobrecito tiene un trauma, estaba temblando del miedo, pero no, no pareciese que le fuera a pegar, más bien se estaba acercando para... "Que!? Qué hace?" Ren estaba acercando su cara donde Len como sí le fuese a... besar? pero se detuvo.

-Ha-Haine-kun..? -Hablo Len preocupado porque Ren justo antes de chocar sus labios contra los suyos se detuvo y parecía en shock, estaba pálido, y luego le subió la sangre en la cabeza dejando su cara roja.

"Q-q-qu-que estaba haciendo?! Y-y-yo lo iba a besar!? Nononononono NOOOOO! A-algo esta mal algo esta mal! " Pensaba Ren alterado, no sabía el porque hizo eso, se diría que fue casi por impulso, aunque no sucedió nada realmente. Este se levantó lentamente, poniendo su rostro arrogante, aunque no le salió muy bien por los nervios, este acto lo hizo ver bien TSUNDERE ya que estaba ruborizado a su totalidad, cruzo los brazos y empezó hablar con el poco orgullo que le queda:

-Hahahaha! -reía en forma de burla.- Que acaso pensabas que iba a hacer algo!? Pues no! Todo esto fue para molestarte!.- dicho esto se dispuso a irse tratando de formar un ambiente menos embarazoso para el dando sus pasos dignos de alguien con un fuerte orgullo, pero ya cuando no se alcanzaba a ver al subir las escaleras término por irse correr despavorido.

Len quedo con gran interrogante en su cabeza, se sentía aun un poco mareado por lo sucedido hace pocos minutos, miro a su alrededor "ah! Cierto tenía que ir a la cocina para hacer el pastel" pensó repentinamente olvidándose de todo lo demás dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Mientras tanto Ren...

El nunca, jamás o al menos que llegue a sus memorias, lo cual no es así, no ha echo algo tan vergonzoso en su vida, como es que casi lo besa? Ósea su orgullo estuvo en juego por según el la estupidez que casi comete, pero si es seguro, aunque el no quiera ver o Aceptar, es que algo estaba cambiando, algo estaba desarrollando el por el Kagamine, "Más odió?" Pensó el, pero por más que lo desee que fuese así, no lo es, el estaba recostado en la cama del cuarto donde ah estado durmiendo esta semana que se ha pasado en la casa de Len, "demonios, sólo llevo una semana aquí! Aún me quedan más! No soporto estar aquí!" Pensó bien incómodo y enojado, en verdad no deseaba quedarse con una persona que detesta y que la tal le produzca sensaciones desagradables para el, "si al fuese una chica al menos no sería TAN desagradable pero aun así no! " Eso lo haría ver como gay al parecer de Ren y no lo es, se rehusa a llegar ser tal estupidez, Ren estaba boca arriba pero cambio de posición poniéndose boca abajo aferrando se de una almohada, estaba deseoso de que ya llegara la noche para que empezara su plan, esta furioso, ansioso y otras palabras terminadas en "oso", quería ya darle una lección más fuerte a ese tonto que lo más seguro hizo un truco raro para hacerle casi besar! "Si debió hacer algo así.. Además de marica es brujo.. Rayos!" Ren no podía estar más enojado, pero después de un buen rato pensando en que hacer o no a Len se quedo dormido, al parecer la cama era muy cómoda.

Len estaba en la cocina terminando tanto la comida como el postre,-un rico pastel de caramelo para Haine-kun-. Dijo el sonriente, a continuación, procedió a colocar los platos y la comida, muchas veces los Kagamines han pensado en contratar a alguien que les ayudé en lo que es referente a limpiar y cocinar en la casa, pero ambos, sobre todo Len ama cocinar, aunque quizás no tanto limpiar pero irónicamente es muy bueno en ello, de echo sería buen esposo, este chico es multifacético.

-Listo, creo que debo llamar a Haine-kun.-dijo con una sonrisa-. Aunque seguro por el olor el bajá.. Pero hay demasiado silencio.. Me preocupa un poco.

Y este silencio se debía a que la sexy bestia de Ren Haine estaba en total calma durmiendo, es un poco extraño encontrarlo en tal descuide, expuesto, en otras palabras, porque si el tal hace estas siestas, las hace escondido, sobre todo en las altas ramas de un árbol, por increíble que lo parezca Ren ama los árboles, Len subió al segundo nivel de la casa y lo encontró, se sorprendió al verlo así, se veía más bien, pasivo y muy adorable, sobre todo indefenso, Len se acercó más y levanto una ceja.-No puedo creer que el gran Haine este así de descuidado durmiendo-. Len pues quería pero no quería levantarlo pero al haber más razones de no hacerlo prefirió por cuidado así mismo de no hacerlo así que abrió la puerta, para que el olor llegara a Ren y despertase, así término saliendo para esperarlo abajo a comer.

Sólo tomó 3 minutos y Ren despertó, su hambriento estómago pedía comida, su reloj biológico sabía que ya era la hora de comida, por lo que este se levantó confundido, porque sintió que el rato que duró durmiendo le disloco su sentido de tiempo, miro al rededor y percato que olía muy bien, bajo las escaleras de la casa y continuo caminando hasta llegar a la cocina, vio a Len sonriéndole esta ves con una rica comida, esto hizo a Ren entrar en sí, y ser consciente en que época esta y que esta pasando lo cual lo dejo con cara de atónito porque esta mañana Len ni quería verlo en pintura y ahora le sonríe ampliamente "que demonios le sucede a este chico?!"

Len por otro lado le dijo manteniendo una sonrisa:.- Haine-kun.. Discúlpame por todo lo que te dije en la mañana, se que no debi actuar de tal modo, y lo reconozco, también se que no me disculparas tan facil, pero por ahora siéntate a comer por con una cálida sonrisa mientras se sentaba a comer .

Simplemente Ren no tenía palabras, no sabía que decir al respecto, sólo pensaba en el porque se disculpaba! No hizo nada .. Malo.. "Bueno ! Bueno! Pensándolo mejor si lo hizo y varias cosas entre ellas su raro hechizo homo que me obligo a casi besarle! Por suerte no pasoo! Grrr".- Ren tenía el ceño fruncido de la frustración tal que sentía, se sentó de golpe lo cual asusto un poco a Len y ambos pues empezaron a degustar la comida.

Al acabar de comer Ren se levantó, quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible porque primero se sentía incómodo y segundo tenía que terminar de concluir su plan, antes de que llegase a cumplir aquello Len dijo:. -espera un minuto! Tengo que traer algo! - Exclamo repentiname te.

-Que bien por ti, vete, no me interesa.-Le contesto seco

-Haine-kun hablo enserio y deja tus arrogancias por favor.- Len le respondió seriamente, a pesar de todo seguía un poco molesto y dolido, aunque tiene las esperanzas de que Ren se calmé con el pastel que le preparó.

-Tsk.. -chasqueo la lengua ya parado, por lo que metió sus manos en los bolsillos y se dispuso a esperar , porque no le discutió más? O mejor aún, que rayos hacia el todavía ahí!? Bueno a lo mejor tiene razón de que debería bajar un poco la intensidad, "aass como que sí mi importase su opinión" pensó el deliberadamente.

Al fijarse de que Ren se quedo ahí le sorprendió un poco pensó que le respondería más fuerte aún o le pegaría o cualquier otra cosa peor que se le ocurriese a ese Haine.. , Así que le miro a los ojos por un instante o al menos intento ya que no llego a alcanzarlos debido a que Ren tenia su mirada en otro lugar, así pues Len fue a la cocina de nuevo en búsqueda de lo que tenia a Ren reprimido a sus deseos de moverse e irse de allí , Pero lo que Len y muchísimo menos el mismo Ren sabe es que poco a poco cada palabra de Len tendría más afinidad y control sobre Ren, porqué..? Porque inconscientemente para ambos los sentimientos se van acoplando al paso del tiempo.

-Volví, para traerte esto Haine-kun.- pone pastel sobre la mesa.- es de caramelo come todo lo que quieras y trata de no ensuciar, porque eso te tocara a ti limpiar, claro sin mencionar que esta incluido los platos que acabas de ensuciar.-concluyo hablando con una sonrisa astuta.

-Espera! Que acabas de decir!?.- Hablo Ren con un tono más alto de lo habitual.

Len se asusto por lo que dijo recién, -"oh no.. Creo que lo hice enojar! Me va a pegar, vamos Len piensa en algo!" - pensó temblando del miedo con los ojos reflejando muy bien sus pensamientos.

-Es de caramelo...?

-Eh..? - estaba sorprendido por la pregunta, no se la espero, pero mejor! Mucho mejor así que se apresuro en contestarle.- ah.. Si!

-Como supiste que me encanta el caramelo.- Le hablo con un tono de voz más pacífico incluso sonaba feliz, e inmediatamente Ren empezó a atragantarse el delicioso pastel con su sabor favorito "caramelo"

"Santo cielos.. Pensé que moriría, estar con Haine-kun es peor que estar en una película de terror" Pensó Len aún sintiendo algo de miedo, el cual desvanece al ver algo que sus ojos no pudieron creer, Ren estaba contento, se veía contento comiendo ese pastel, así que Len sólo suspiro y luego sonrió de alivio.

Ya Ren había terminado de comer lo más que pudo, quería más pero no podía seguir.

-G-gracias.- dijo Ren forzosamente y algo ruborizado, no es del tipo que acostumbra a dar agradecimientos pero el condenado pastel según el estaba endemoniadamente bueno, así que es lo menos que pudo decir, aunque sigue siendo Ren por lo que se paró y se largó velozmente, no quería que le cuestionarán, lo que hizo para el es muy bochornoso.

Len se quedo con los ojos de par en par, enserio que uno se sorprende demasiado al convivir con el Haine, Len se encontraba en un estado de "no me puedo creer lo que paso" o algo así.. Pero luego empezó a reír a carcajadas permitiéndole hasta votar par de lágrimas mientras decía:.- Pero si parece un niño!.- continuo riendo hasta que.. - espera un momento! Haine-kun! Te dije que limpiaras tus platos ahora mismo!.- exclamo Len con mucha exigencia ya no iba a permitir que Ren se salga con la suya, este muchacho necesita a alguien que lo eduqué, pero más aún que le haga feliz como estuvo al comer ese pastel, eso es lo que deseaba Len verlo sonreír sinceramente, porque sabe que ese triste corazón de aquella persona tiene una cálida sonrisa, tiene confianza en ello.

"mierda.. El me da un desgraciado pero delicioso pastel de caramelo y yo le jugaré una fea broma en poco rato como agradecimiento, de verdad que me siento un poco... NO! Mentira ! Que pienso?! Rayos! Por un momento iba a retirar mi plan ! un Haine no se retracta! Ven lo que el estúpido me provoca hacer ahora si se merece que le haga lo que le voy hacer, maldito bastardo!" Pensó entre confuciones , arrepentimientos pero en general mucho enojo, el fue directamente corriendo dirigiéndose en el árbol más cercano para despejar su mente.

-Haine-kun... Se que estas allí ya no me engañarás como la otra vez y menos te saldrás con la tuya! Baja ahora mismo de ese árbol y ven a lavar tu plato! O si no.. No habrá una rica cena que tengo pensado hacer.- hablo Len manipulando a Ren a hacer lo que Len requería.

-Enserio que el idiota ya no es tan imbécil, debo admitir que ah progresado... -murmuro así mismo, a lo que este bajó del árbol de pies sin ningún problema

Y así fue, entre quejas y chasquidos fue al comedor de nuevo, coloco sus manos en los bolsillos y miro a Len acercarse, pero Ren no lo miraba con nada de dulzura, lo miraba con sus ojos grises, sin vida, sin emociones, pero cuando noto más cerca a Len frunció el ceño, no le agrada su presencia por diversas razones.

-Entonces? Qué esperas.. Hay algún inconveniente? - Le hablo Len con tono de superioridad, esto era una orden, y es enserio, Len tiene que poner manos a la obra con ese sujeto.

Ren sólo dio un gran suspiro y de mal gana cojio los platos y fue a la cocina , Len sólo no aguanto más la risa y término explotando, pero no todo va como deseo..

*sonidos de platos cayendo*

-Tsk mierda! -Exclamo Ren con una ligera molestia de dolor.

-Pero ahora que fue? - hablo Len mientras se dirigía a la cocina, para cuando entro a su totalidad pudo "apreciar" viendo a Ren con el plato roto en sus manos. -Haine-kun?! Explícame?! - pregunto indignado, Ren volteo y miro a Len de manera acusadora, por lo que Len se preguntó el porque lo mira así.

-Es tu culpa! -dijo Ren molesto.

-Que? Cómo que mi culpa?

-Sabes muy bien que yo no soy bueno en esto lo que es referente a la cocina y me mandas hacer tal cosa! Por lo tanto es tu culpa!.- Le contesto muy molesto, sacudió sus manos del lavabo y se secó con la ropa.

-Haine-kun!

-Ahora que quieres idiota!

-Tu mano! -exclamo Len algo horrorizado

-Que tiene..- le miro con frialdad, pero luego levantó sus manos al alcance de su vista para ver que una de ellas tenía una gran cortada, votando sangre, la cual manchó sus pantalones, Len angustiado agarro a Ren de la muñeca cerciorando de no lastimarle la herida y se lo llevo hasta frenar frente a un armario, Len lo abrió y busco el botiquín de primeros auxilios, busco lo necesario para curar a Ren pero al voltear no estaba.

-Haine-kun..?

Había huido

Len salió corriendo, con el botiquín en manos, si se llegaba a infectar la herida sería más problemático así que no puede perder el tiempo, tenía que encontrar a Ren.

Lo alcanzo a ver ya un poco lejos, estaba al final de las escaleras, Ren había saltado todos los escalones para ir más rápido, Len le secundó, y le salto encima para atraparlo antes de que se fuera por completo, pero sólo pudo agarrar uno de sus pies aunque logro desequilibrarlo y hacerlo caer, pero no fue suficiente, Ren es muy hábil para cierta cosas y escapar era una de ellas, así fue, nuevamente logro irse corriendo, pero eso no significo que Len se detuviera, así que le siguió, llegando a la sala, ambos corriendo, uno en persecución del otro.

-Porque huyes! .- Pregunto Len hastiado

-Porque no dejare que me pongas ese condenado líquido del demonio!.- Grito muy exaltado mientras le tiraba cojines.

-A que te refieres!?

Ren, corriendo, fue al patio y obviamente Len le siguió, Ren había subido al árbol, lo cual ya era difícil para Len alcanzarlo, "a que se refiere con ese líquido?" Pensó Len, hasta concluir que era, fácil de deducir, si era a un líquido tan malo, para llamarle así, cuando sabes que te cortaste, no queda nada más y nada menos que pensar que es.. Alcohol.

-Espera un momento..- exclamo Len, para luego sonreír, mientras sacaba el alcohol del botiquín .- Te refieres a esto.- se lo demostró a Ren el pote que decía claramente que era alcohol, lo cual sorprendió mucho a Ren ya que detestaba eso.

-Alejame esa cosa demoniaca de mi!

-Es enserio..? El gran Haine le tiene miedo a esta cosita?- le respondió Len con una sonrisa burlona, ya tenía un plan, conociéndolo le chantajearía su orgullo obligándole a curarse, así que volvió a sonreír pero esta ves de forma astuta.- ya veo.. Entonces le tienes miedo, wao! Me impresiona, ni yo le tengo tanto miedo, pero que más da!, esta bien, porque eh descubierto que los Haine no son tan geniales como pensé.-concluyo volteando para irse, sin dejar de reflejar una sonrisa.

-Espera ! -Grito Ren, lo cual hizo voltear a Len, aunque ya Len se esperaba esa reacción de ese muchacho orgulloso.- Yo no le tengo miedo! Acaso eres imbécil!? un Haine no le temería a tal cosa insignificante!- volvió a gritar.

-Aja..? - Dijo moviendo la cabeza un poco hacia un lado, fingiendo sorpresa.- Con qué insignificante? Pues pruébalo, prueba que no te da miedo la tal cosa insignificante, poniéndotelo.-concluyo con una dulce y astuta sonrisa.

-C-claro!- hablo Ren asintiendo, aunque este de verdad no quería ponerse eso en la mano, lo odia!, pero aún así con cabeza en alto, bajo del árbol y fue donde Len, que este lo espero muy felizmente burlón.

Ya dentro, sólo se oía los gemidos, balbuceos, quejas, gritos y demás de Ren.

"Este desgraciado.. Porque tiene que ser tan antento." Dijo en su mente, mientras observaba como continuaba Len desinfectando la herida.

-Y ya esta! -Dijo Len concluyendo su curación

-Porque eres tan atento conmigo, sobre todos después de lo que te hice.- Le hablo Ren con una mirada seria.

Es cierto, ni el mismo Len sabe el porque, tan sólo, talves es demasiado bueno, por lo que le sonrió y le dijo:.

-Porque se que mereces una segunda oportunidad, no creo que seas tan malo.- Le contesto con una cálida sonrisa.

-No entiendo lo que dices..- Le contesto colocando su cara fuera de vista a Len porque tales simples palabras lo dejo sonrojado. "Porque tengo que ponerme así!? Con esta cara tan patética! Yo no soy así!" Pensó furioso el sonrojado Haine.

-Bueno, como ya estas bien, ya es hora de limpiar tu desastre que hiciste en la cocina, mientras que tu, recogerás la sala.- dicho esto se fue hacer lo que dijo.

Ren simplemente no le dio tiempo refutar, el muy listo de Len se fue rápido para eso mismo, lo cual por alguna razón Ren término haciéndole caso, empezando a cojer lo que había tirado mientras estuvieron correteando por toda la casa.

Pensamientos de Ren:. "Ahora porque mierda le tuve que hacer caso al Kagamine?! Debí ignorarlo! Irme! O nose cualquier otra cosa a excepción de... Obececerleeeee!? Ahhhh! Noo! Me niego! Y para eso parare ahora mismo de recoger!" Pero para cuándo Ren se percató ya había recogido todo sin darse cuenta.

-Wao gracias! De veras que fuiste de gran ayuda! Lo ves? Sabía que no eres malo del todo! Hehe.- hablo Len con una risita de encantos, estaba feliz de tener la razón.

Ren se puso rojo, tanto de vergüenza como de ira, no puede creer lo que esta pasando, sólo miro a Len descargando todo su enojo y se fue de allí, pero por un lado Len ni se inmuto, el ahora esta más seguro de que Ren tiene corazón.

- Idiot idiot idiot idiot idiot!.- gritaba Ren en francés de camino al cuarto de el pisando como elefante y retumbando la casa, no le agrado para nada la idea de cooperar con Len, pero sobre todo el porque no pudo evitarlo.

Ya era hora, el sol se escondió , trayendo así la oscuridad, trayendo, lo que iba a pasar, la gran jugarreta de Ren, su plan iba en marcha, aunque hubo inconvenientes que provoco en varios momentos en cancelar todo, es cierto, Ren dudo, aún duda, pero por cosa de orgullo ya prometio su cometido, y no podía parar, o talves si?

"Ya es casi hora.. Nose si debo seguir con esto.., *suspiro*, definitivamente creo que me estoy pasando, me dio un pastel!, pero no.. Ya es tarde.. Ya todo va como se supone, no puedo parar.." Ren miro su mano, estaba envuelta con vendas desde la palma, haya la muñeca, esa atención que le dio Len, fue reconfortante, en el fondo, aunque lo niegue, le gusto que alguien de preocupe por el, siguió viendo su mano y recordó el momento en que Len tomo las molestias e insistir en curarlo:.

.:\FLASH-BACK/:.

-ahh! Aaauch! Maldito! Ahhhh!

-calma.. Ya.. Ya...- Empieza a soplar la herida para evitar que área tanto.- ves? Ya casi, ahora no arde tanto verdad? Hahaha.- empieza a reír.

Ren por lapso de segundos se perdió en su sonrisa, era brillante y luciente, pero lo que lo mato, fue cuando abrió sus ojos, los miro fijamente y sintió como cayo ante ellos, Len por igual, se perdió en sus ojos, ambos se quedaron así un momento, luego Len le sonrió diciendo: - todo esta bien.. - Ren se ruborizo un poco, para luego despejar esa atemorizante mirada, y darle a Len una vez más una sonrisa.

-Ahora hay que poner la inyección anti-tétanica .- hablo con su habitual sonrisa mientras cogió la jeringa.

-NO!.- Exclamo Ren, sin siquiera terminar de sonreír.

.:/FIN DEL FLASH-BACK\:.

-Esos malditos ojos! Qué tienen!? Mínimo fuego para hacerme derretir como caramelo !.- grito, luego dando bufidos.

Ren se deslizó de la cama quedando en el suelo, están muy confundido, no comprendía que ocurría, o tal ves si sólo que no quería ver la verdad.

-Mejor detengo todo.. Ya no tengo ganas de nada..-Dicho esto salió de donde estaba, bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta.

-HOLAA REN HAINE!

-Mierda.. -Dijo demostrando arrepentimiento de su plan, mirando a toda esa gente, si, el gran plan era hacer una gran fiesta, dándoles permiso de romper todo, quería destruir la casa de Len, pero como tal palabra era el pasado, se dio cuenta de que ya se estaba excediendo, ya era enserio quería deter todos estos locos antes de que empezara la destrucción.

*ruidos de mucho público*

Dijo uno:. -Como esperamos de Ren! Ya sabía que estábamos aquí! Ahora hagamos una gran fiesta en su honor!

Seguían mucha gente gritando y secundando lo dicho.

-Que pasa Haine-kun?.- Dijo Len acercándose a la puerta porque escuchaba mucho ruido de gente, a lo que Ren cerro bruscamente, mirándolo un poco abatido, -Que sucede? Pasa algo malo?.- seguía preguntando estando ya el frente de el, ademas aun se escuchaba el ruido pero ahora era golpeando la puerta, Len se preocupó por que lo veía muy extraño, así que coloco su mano en su mejilla, pero no, no pudo, lo único que oyó fue ruido muy fuerte y como los labios de Ren decian algo, mientras lo miraba con tristeza, mas bien seria que pareciese arrepentido, pero no pudo escuchar lo que le dijo, y sólo vio como la gente rompió su puerta, y entraban alocadamente, pareciesen una estampida de antílopes, y como tales, rompiendo todo a su paso, Len vio todo eso en cámara lenta, Ren lo miro y vio como dos lágrimas cayeron de las mejillas de Len.

-Con que es así? No? Haine-kun.. Ya veo.. Esta bien.. Comprendo.. -Sonríe falsamente tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.- yo confíe tontamente una ves más en ti, jure por todo, que aún tenías amabilidad en ese corazón, pero como soy un idiota, me engañe a mi mismo, yo confiando en ti.. Pero no te preocupes ya comprendo al fin tu naturaleza...-Dicho esto se volteó, dejando escapar más lágrimas y corrió a esconderse, no quería salir una ves más, lastimado por Ren Haine, no más..

Ren, se quedo viendo como Len se alejaba, levanto su mano, quiso detenerlo, pero ver esas expresiones de Len lo dejo impactado, no podía moverse, bajo esta apretando el puño, ya no era como antes, al ver esa cara triste de Len ya no le producía el placer que le daba cuando lo veía sufrir, esta ves es diferente, algo cambio, ahora sentía...

Dolor..

Continuara..


	10. La culpa

Capítulo 10

"Porque soy tan tonto..?"

"El tiene razón soy un idiota"

"Volví a creer en el"

"Sólo hay oscuridad en sus emociones"

"Ren.. Que es lo que hay en tu corazón?"

"Cierto.. Dolor.. Reflejandolo haciendo sentir mal a los demás.. Si.. Ese es Ren.."

Ren estaba en el mismo lugar, en la misma posición desde que Len se fue, no puede creer que es lo que esta pasando, tanto en su ambiente como su interior, su corazón estaba inquieto, su ser esta inquieto, por alguna razón no quería dejar las cosas así, no era este el resultado que buscaba, no quería las cosas así.

-LARGUENSE TODOS MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS!- Ren estaba echo una bestia, que podría matar a cualquiera en cualquier momento si se atrevían a cruzar su camino, estaba alterado y empezó a gritar desquisiadamente echando a todos del lugar, no sabía porque estaba tan alterado, pero no quería a ninguna de esta gente allí, muchos solo corrieron fuera con tan sólo ver los ojos de demonio asesinos grises de Ren, otros con sólo por ese grito se fueron, pocos no quisieron parar la fiesta y terminaron golpeados salvajemente por Ren, que amenazo a cada uno, "este muchacho tiene un temperamento horrible" pensaron muchos mientras huían.

Len se había encerrado en su habitación, cogió inmediatamente su celular y llamo a Rin, su hermana, a quien necesitaba en ese momento, tal ves ellos pelean mucho, pero tienen un lazo de hermandad incondicional, se apreciaban mucho, tanto que estarían cada uno dispuesto hacer lo que sea por el otro.

*sonidos de celular sonando*

-aló? -hablo primero Rin

-Riin~.. Oneechan~... -hablaba Len con los lagrimones, estaba muy triste.

-Len-kun?! Pero que te pasa?! No! No me digas que fue ese malnacido de Ren Haine que te puso así!? - Respondió Rin muy enojada, quería ya volver a poner en su lugar al Haine, porque ella sabía que su dulce hermano no lo haría como ella.

-No.. Bu.. Bueno si.. -suspira.

-aja..! Entonces dime, que paso? -cuestionaba Rin preocupada.

Len empezó a soltar lágrimas, se limpiaba mientras caían y empezó, o más bien trató de hablar, y le explicó todo lo que paso.

-Como se atreve hacerte eso! Ahh! Me molesta -Dice Rin irritada al acabar de oír semejantes sucesos.

*se oyen gritos y cosas rompiéndose*

-Disculpa un momento - hablo Len un poco más calmado y con un toque de curiosidad - creo que escuche algo - siguió hablando mientras se asomaba por las escaleras, a ver de donde y porque era ese ruido, entonces alcanzo a ver unos tipos desconocidos que eran golpeados por Ren mientras estos trataban de huir desesperadamente. -pero que..? - decía sorprendido Len

-Que sucede? -preguntaba Rin y al no oír respuesta de Len le preocupo más y empezó a hacerle una serie de preguntas.

Len no entendía que pasaba estaba asustado, estaba viendo una bestia o que? Estaba viendo la bestia que de sus ojos emanaba una gran furia que te hacia estremecer, el miedo se apoderó tanto de el que instintivamente volvió a su habitación.

Ren había sentido la presencia de Len, esto hizo que se detuviera y dejara ir a los tipos los cuales aprovecharon la oportunidad para irse, Ren se sentía conmocionado, sus sentimientos se estaban alterando mucho, no sabía porque reacciono así al ver como Len lo veía con miedo, era muy frustrante para el, así que prefirió despejar su mente de la confusión que tenía sobre sus sentimientos.

Estaba caminando por la calle, estaba cerca de una casa que le parecía conocida, tenía que atender asuntos muy importantes en aquel lugar, así que decidió entrar, aparte que tenía la necesidad de preguntar porque gente desconocidas salía corriendo de la casa de su primo. Desde qué entro con facilidad de la puerta abierta vio el gran desastre que tenía esta, parecía que acababa de tener una fiesta salvaje de universitarios.-impresionante! Que paso aquí?! - coloco sus manos en los bolsillos, mientras más se paseaba por la casa más desastrosa se veía, al terminar de ver el primer piso en tales condiciones se preocupó un poco por cual sería la situación de su primo, así que procedió a subir al segundo nivel en su búsqueda, entro a su cuarto y lo encontró, estaba...

-Len-kun..? Qué sucedió aquí? -hablo de manera inquietante. Len dirigió su mirada a la voz que menciono su nombre tras encontrase con tal.

-Rinto...- Respondió Len asustado, aunque estaba feliz de que su primo se preocupe por el y este presenté así que le sonrió, pero aún se le podía notar que su cara estaba roja por haber llorado y sus mejillas se encontraban algo húmedas aún, estaba acurrucado en su cama, pero aún manteniendo su mirada hacia Rinto.

-Si, que paso?- Rinto se acercó a Len sentándose sobre la cama al lado de el. - Tengo que suponer que esto es culpa de Haine verdad? -suspiro esperando una respuesta de su primo.

-Si.. Pero yo soy más culpable de haber confiado una ves más.. En el.. -Respondió cabizbajo, realmente debió esperar eso de Ren, el sabía que el podía llegar actuar así.

-Maah.. Ya sabía yo, ese tonto Haine no puede simplemente dejarte en paz, acaso es tan difícil solo ignorar lo que supuestamente le molesta, no te culpes por ese idiota Len-kun, nee? -estuvo hablándole así para levantarle los ánimos y hacerle entender que el malo de aquí es Ren y no merecía de su amabilidad.

-Porque me odia..?- pregunto Len aún con su tono triste.

-Porque el te envidia de que tu puedes reír y el no.

-Mmm tal ves...

-También porque aveces eres muy bobo- dijo para calmar un poco el ambiente con una media sonrisa.

-sii... Espera ! Que?! Noo! -respondió después de notar el insulto hace unos segundos.

-Haha ! Sólo bromeaba!

*silencio repentino*

-Oe, Rinto..- pero antes de continuar fue interrumpido por el mencionado.

-Sabes no tengo nada que hacer en casa, Lenka tiene también a sus amigas allá y es algo incómodo estar entre tantas chicas, me quedare era noche por eso, no pienses que es por otra razón eh? -tenía las mejillas un poco ruborizadas, por supuesto que Rinto quería quedarse para acompañar a su primo y consolarlo mientras su otra prima Rin no estaba, la verdad estaba muy angustiado del hecho que tenga que quedarse sólo con el insensible de Ren.

-Hahaha mjm! -asintió con la cabeza, estaba demasiado aliviado y feliz porque tendrá compañía esta noche y no estará sólo, además conoce muy bien a su primo, sabía perfectamente que lo que dijo fue una excusa para quedarse esta noche. -voy a darte algo de pijama entonces hehe- se lanzó de la cama y se fue corriendo a buscar pijama y poner cómodo a su primo.

-no era tan necesario, pero gracias.-dijo ya con la pijama en las manos, le sonrió a Len con una ceja encarnada y se cambió, para ya finalmente dormir juntos.

.

.

.

.

.

-Espera un momento! -hablo Rinto ya acostado boca arriba y arropado hasta el cuello, estaba a punto de dormir pero se recordó de la cosa importante que tenía que resolver en la casa de Len, por lo que se cambió de posición para verle la cara de Len.

Len se había asustado un poco, ya estaba casi dormido, y ese repentino grito le sorprendió mucho, su pobre ser no aguantaba ya tantas sorpresas, así que imito a Rinto poniéndose en la misa posición.- Qu.. Que es lo que quieres decir? -contesto un poco asustado, pero curioso.

Rinto le clavo su mirada a Len, y este sonrió de lado, se subió arriba de el y le miro de más cerca, Len se sorprendió por el acercamiento de su primo, era raro que se acerque tanto así.

-Acaso crees que soy un tonto? Sabes a que fue lo que vine.- sonreía como un niño travieso.

-Ah.. Si..? Lose ? -Pregunto Len muy confundido.

Rinto cambio su expresión a una más sería y dijo:.-obvio! mi pastel tonto! mi paaasteel~.-dijo lo último con mucha lentitud como sí estuviera explicándole algo a un bebe de un año.

-Ahhhh! Ahahahahahaa- recordó Len para luego no parar de reír, pensó por un momento que era algo grave.

-Entonces?

-Te lo entrego mañana, los pasteles saben mejor al día siguiente cuando los dejas en una nevera.-sonríe dulcemente, aparentemente la presencia de su primo le alivia a tal punto de sentirse bien e olvidarse de los sucedido.

-Ahh..!? Me niego!- Exclamo el otro Rubio molesto.

-Además, no se si sobrevivió...-hablo triste Len.

-Como?! No creo que el Haine sea a ese punto tan vil como para destrozar un pastel!-dijo preocupado por su amado y esperado pastel.

-Pues ve y compruébalo tu mismo, si no sobrevivió entonces te hago otro, es fácil..-hablo escondiendo un poco la tristeza para no preocupar a su primo.

-si! Eso haré ! Vengo ahora! -dijo emocionado mientras corría fera del cuarto, dejando a Len sólo por un momento, que sólo suspiro profundo y tratando de dormí para olvidar el desdichado día.

Estaba bajando de las escaleras como todo un loco, quería probar el delicioso pastel que el gran cocinero de su primo preparo para el, entro a la cocina, y también estaba algo desastrosa, y ahí lo vio... Su pastel... Hecho pure.-NOOOooo...- grito desilusionado Rinto por el horror que acabo de presenciar.-ahora si que se las va a enfrentar conmigo por meterse con mi pastel, pensé contenerme por Len pero esto es el colmo! Es una bestia!.- así saliendo en búsqueda del aclamado.

Ren estaba sobre una rama de un árbol, estaba meditando su situación actual y aclarando todo, o al menos lo que podía, todo para el tan confuso.

"Porque hice eso?"

"No tenía porque detener el plan"

"Más bien, ni debí de hacerlo"

"Porque simplemente no lo dejo en paz?"

"Ah.. Ya se.. Es que me irrita su presencia"

"Pero porque sólo el y porque tanto así?"

"Ni que fuera especial, o acaso.."

"acaso me gusta?"

"O estoy enamorado?"

"Pero es un chico"

"aún así suponiendo que no importa, mi hermana se burlara, se decepcionara, sólo digo hipotéticamente"

"no me puede estar gustando, es raro"

esa y más cosas pasaban por su mente, ya le dolía la cabeza, paso sus dedos por la sien tratando de calmar el dolor.-A MI NO ME PUEDE GUTAR UN CHICO!-grito a todo pulmón, ya se sentía hastiado de esos sentimientos. Suspiro varias veces, e intento nuevamente concentrarse.

"Hahaha.. Pobres tipos.. Creo que les di una buena lección"

"Lección ? Lección de que..?"

"Porque los ataque? Ah.. Sii por haber roto cosas de la casa de el Kagamine"

"Pero no era eso lo que quería ? Qué hicieron ellos mal..?"

"No"

"Fui yo"

"Yo lo hice mal"

Ren suspiro bien profundo esta vez, al fin ya esta claro que lo que hizo estuvo mal, todo lo que hizo estuvo mal, recordó aquella mirada de Len, esa mirada que reflejaba perfectamente que estaba asustado, eso le conmovió mucho, no sabía porque, pero lo único que podría deducir era...

"El idiota es importante para mi"

-tch .. Mierda.. Como el se pudo convertir en alguien importante..?- Ren ahora si que estaba más confundido, por lo que cuando vio su celular lo tomo y hizo una llamada.

*sonido de teléfono sonando*

-Ahora que pasa Ren?-contesto a las pocas timbradas Rei.

-ahh.. Mira.. Que pasa si.. Lo que se planeo para hoy no se dio como se quería.-Ren estaba hablando un poco dudoso si decirle con exactitud lo que estaba pasando, sabía que podría mal interpretar el asunto.

-Pues nada, cojelo con calma y vete a dormir.- Respondió el sin pena.

-Ehh.. No bueno me refiero con los resultados esperados.

-Que fue lo que paso?

-verás..-Ren suspiro antes de empezar hablar y entonces comenzó a explicar- No se porque, pero cuando empezó lo planeado inmediatamente quise detenerlo todo y termine echando a golpes a casi todos y eso no es todo.. -recostó su cabeza en el árbol mientras veía como las ramas y hojas de los árboles tapaban el cielo nocturno estrellado.- algo muy doloroso sentí en el pecho cuando el me miro y ahora no entiendo nada- Concluyo un poco exaltado esperando una respuesta de su amigo de la infancia.

Hubo unos pocos silencios de parte de ambos lo cual desesperó un poco a Ren, pero luego escucho la respuesta.

-Acaso te gusta el Kagamine? Ren Haine no puedo creer lo que me dices- Hablo algo indignado.

-N-no!- respondió algo nervioso, su orgullo no le iba a dejar aceptar tal hecho, aunque puede que sea cierto.

Rei suspiro, y siguió hablándole, a sinceridad no es de los que se concentran a odiar a una persona tonta e intensamente como Ren hacia Len pero tampoco es como que le sea de su agrado los Kagamines, prefiere ser más maduro que eso y simplemente ignorar su presencia.-entonces.., si no es eso que más va hacer?-respondió tratando de ser razonable.

-Pues no lo se! Para eso te llame imbécil!-Respondió directo y sin rodeos.

-Okay.. Estas temperamental.. Acaso estas en tu periodo o algo?- Dijo Rei algo burlón, le encanta hacer molestar a Ren, es gracioso hacerlo porque pone una cara muy graciosa pero es una lástima que no lo pueda ver.

- IDIOTA! Que te pasa !? Claro qué no ! Ni que fuera una mujer!- contesto muy molesto.

-De acuerdo, ya.. Sólo era una broma okay?-dijo para calmar más al tonto de la otra línea.-entonces, que planeas hacer? Te recomiendo que si te arrepientes de lo hecho te disculpes, y si no lo haces.. Pues da lo mismo no? Total no es como que te importase tampoco hay que mortificarse, haz lo que tu entiendas, yo estoy aquí cualquier cosa, okay?- hablo el ojos dorados de la otra línea en tono calmo y pacífico.

-Tienes razón.. Rei.. Gracias.. Creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es disculparme, pero tampoco es que admita el hecho inexistente que me gusta! De acuerdo!?- dijo lo último muy furioso, y al decir esto le trancó sin más.

Abajo se encontraba Rinto había escuchado parte de la conversación sin querer mientras buscaba a Ren, pero cuando escucho el nombre "Rei" su corazón empezó a latir como loco, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, y empezó a ponerse nervioso, el hecho que le sólo le mencionen ese nombre lo pone así, -dijo.. Rei..? Acaso escuche mal? Será que el esta aquí? Y si viene? Qué hago? Noo! Aún no estoy preparado mentalmente! -murmuraba así mismo muy abrumado mientras se sonrojaba más, juntaba y separaba sus dos dedos índices en indicios de sus nervios y se hundía en sus pensamientos.

-Hay alguien ahí? -pregunto Ren, había escuchado algo y creyó ver a una persona cerca y por lo tanto bajo, pensó que podría ser una de esa gente que invito que aún quedaba por ahí.

Rinto se asusto al oír a Ren, además de darle tanta mente sobre Rei se lo olvido a lo que venía y término escabullendose para no ser encontrado por Ren.

Ren por su parte pudo descifrar quien era, "ah.. el otro Kagamine.. " pensó el, así que como es alguien inofensivo o al menos para Ren decidió ignorarlo. Estaba cansado de pensar sobre el tema de Len, entonces fue a su cama a descansar, ya recostado en ella se quedo mirando la venda de su mano que ahí se encontraba la herida que se provoco esa tarde, recordó aquellas caricias y atención que le brindo Len, se ruborizo ante aquello y término golpeando su mano contra la cama para olvidarse de ese cursi pensamiento, "de verdad que el Kagamine aún sin su presencia es un problema" pensó Ren un poco incómodo, el ambiente estaba algo aburrido y no quería volver a entrar en tema sobre Len, así que tomo su celular se coloco sus audífonos y puso música.

Así entro en un trance, donde sólo estaban el y la música, adentrando en lo más profundo del significado de la canción, dejándose llevar por el ritmo, era una canción punk rock, ese tipo de música escucha Ren le encanta, tampoco que odia el pop pero le da referencia al pop punk, y después se pregunta porque le dicen emo, lo cual detesta que le digan así, aunque con esa actitud como no decirle así, porque así parece, derrepente la canción cambió por una más calmada, era una canción acústica, hablaba de.. Amor? "Desde cuándo tengo una canción así en mi playlist?" Se pregunto a si mismo, mientras más avanzaba la canción hablaba sobre tal sentimiento, como es, como se siente, y que te produce, era extraño el porque tenía una canción así, ya que Ren no es una persona que piensa mucho en esos temas que digamos, mientras más avanzaba la canción le llego una imagen en su mente de Len, no sabía porque tenía que pensar en el con esa canción, pero por alguna razón no la quito y la repitió una y otra vez, le gusto mucho, aunque cada vez que la escuchaba pensaba en Len, no le importó, aún cuando pasaba la imagen de Len por su cabeza, sonriendo, llorando, emocionado, enojado, toda y cada una de las expresiones que conoció de el, su forma de pensar, como ve el el mundo, para Ren era incomprensible lo que estaba sucediendo no podía sacar a Len de su cabeza.

Después de pasarse horas pensando en Len con la misma canción, tomo su libreta que guardaba entre sus cosas y dejo expresar a través de ella sus sentimientos, no era el que movía la mano plasmando lo que había en el papel, no, eran sus emociones que se podía ver allí, pero emociones de que tipo? O por quien? Eso es fácil de contestar, era por..

Len.

Continuara..


	11. Los celos

Capítulo 10

"Porque soy tan tonto..?"

"El tiene razón soy un idiota"

"Volví a creer en el"

"Sólo hay oscuridad en sus emociones"

"Ren.. Que es lo que hay en tu corazón?"

"Cierto.. Dolor.. Reflejandolo haciendo sentir mal a los demás.. Si.. Ese es Ren.."

Ren estaba en el mismo lugar, en la misma posición desde que Len se fue, no puede creer que es lo que esta pasando, tanto en su ambiente como su interior, su corazón estaba inquieto, su ser esta inquieto, por alguna razón no quería dejar las cosas así, no era este el resultado que buscaba, no quería las cosas así.

-LARGUENSE TODOS MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS!- Ren estaba echo una bestia, que podría matar a cualquiera en cualquier momento si se atrevían a cruzar su camino, estaba alterado y empezó a gritar desquisiadamente echando a todos del lugar, no sabía porque estaba tan alterado, pero no quería a ninguna de esta gente allí, muchos solo corrieron fuera con tan sólo ver los ojos de demonio asesinos grises de Ren, otros con sólo por ese grito se fueron, pocos no quisieron parar la fiesta y terminaron golpeados salvajemente por Ren, que amenazo a cada uno, "este muchacho tiene un temperamento horrible" pensaron muchos mientras huían.

Len se había encerrado en su habitación, cogió inmediatamente su celular y llamo a Rin, su hermana, a quien necesitaba en ese momento, tal ves ellos pelean mucho, pero tienen un lazo de hermandad incondicional, se apreciaban mucho, tanto que estarían cada uno dispuesto hacer lo que sea por el otro.

*sonidos de celular sonando*

-aló? -hablo primero Rin

-Riin~.. Oneechan~... -hablaba Len con los lagrimones, estaba muy triste.

-Len-kun?! Pero que te pasa?! No! No me digas que fue ese malnacido de Ren Haine que te puso así!? - Respondió Rin muy enojada, quería ya volver a poner en su lugar al Haine, porque ella sabía que su dulce hermano no lo haría como ella.

-No.. Bu.. Bueno si.. -suspira.

-aja..! Entonces dime, que paso? -cuestionaba Rin preocupada.

Len empezó a soltar lágrimas, se limpiaba mientras caían y empezó, o más bien trató de hablar, y le explicó todo lo que paso.

-Como se atreve hacerte eso! Ahh! Me molesta -Dice Rin irritada al acabar de oír semejantes sucesos.

*se oyen gritos y cosas rompiéndose*

-Disculpa un momento - hablo Len un poco más calmado y con un toque de curiosidad - creo que escuche algo - siguió hablando mientras se asomaba por las escaleras, a ver de donde y porque era ese ruido, entonces alcanzo a ver unos tipos desconocidos que eran golpeados por Ren mientras estos trataban de huir desesperadamente. -pero que..? - decía sorprendido Len

-Que sucede? -preguntaba Rin y al no oír respuesta de Len le preocupo más y empezó a hacerle una serie de preguntas.

Len no entendía que pasaba estaba asustado, estaba viendo una bestia o que? Estaba viendo la bestia que de sus ojos emanaba una gran furia que te hacia estremecer, el miedo se apoderó tanto de el que instintivamente volvió a su habitación.

Ren había sentido la presencia de Len, esto hizo que se detuviera y dejara ir a los tipos los cuales aprovecharon la oportunidad para irse, Ren se sentía conmocionado, sus sentimientos se estaban alterando mucho, no sabía porque reacciono así al ver como Len lo veía con miedo, era muy frustrante para el, así que prefirió despejar su mente de la confusión que tenía sobre sus sentimientos.

Estaba caminando por la calle, estaba cerca de una casa que le parecía conocida, tenía que atender asuntos muy importantes en aquel lugar, así que decidió entrar, aparte que tenía la necesidad de preguntar porque gente desconocidas salía corriendo de la casa de su primo. Desde qué entro con facilidad de la puerta abierta vio el gran desastre que tenía esta, parecía que acababa de tener una fiesta salvaje de universitarios.-impresionante! Que paso aquí?! - coloco sus manos en los bolsillos, mientras más se paseaba por la casa más desastrosa se veía, al terminar de ver el primer piso en tales condiciones se preocupó un poco por cual sería la situación de su primo, así que procedió a subir al segundo nivel en su búsqueda, entro a su cuarto y lo encontró, estaba...

-Len-kun..? Qué sucedió aquí? -hablo de manera inquietante. Len dirigió su mirada a la voz que menciono su nombre tras encontrase con tal.

-Rinto...- Respondió Len asustado, aunque estaba feliz de que su primo se preocupe por el y este presenté así que le sonrió, pero aún se le podía notar que su cara estaba roja por haber llorado y sus mejillas se encontraban algo húmedas aún, estaba acurrucado en su cama, pero aún manteniendo su mirada hacia Rinto.

-Si, que paso?- Rinto se acercó a Len sentándose sobre la cama al lado de el. - Tengo que suponer que esto es culpa de Haine verdad? -suspiro esperando una respuesta de su primo.

-Si.. Pero yo soy más culpable de haber confiado una ves más.. En el.. -Respondió cabizbajo, realmente debió esperar eso de Ren, el sabía que el podía llegar actuar así.

-Maah.. Ya sabía yo, ese tonto Haine no puede simplemente dejarte en paz, acaso es tan difícil solo ignorar lo que supuestamente le molesta, no te culpes por ese idiota Len-kun, nee? -estuvo hablándole así para levantarle los ánimos y hacerle entender que el malo de aquí es Ren y no merecía de su amabilidad.

-Porque me odia..?- pregunto Len aún con su tono triste.

-Porque el te envidia de que tu puedes reír y el no.

-Mmm tal ves...

-También porque aveces eres muy bobo- dijo para calmar un poco el ambiente con una media sonrisa.

-sii... Espera ! Que?! Noo! -respondió después de notar el insulto hace unos segundos.

-Haha ! Sólo bromeaba!

*silencio repentino*

-Oe, Rinto..- pero antes de continuar fue interrumpido por el mencionado.

-Sabes no tengo nada que hacer en casa, Lenka tiene también a sus amigas allá y es algo incómodo estar entre tantas chicas, me quedare era noche por eso, no pienses que es por otra razón eh? -tenía las mejillas un poco ruborizadas, por supuesto que Rinto quería quedarse para acompañar a su primo y consolarlo mientras su otra prima Rin no estaba, la verdad estaba muy angustiado del hecho que tenga que quedarse sólo con el insensible de Ren.

-Hahaha mjm! -asintió con la cabeza, estaba demasiado aliviado y feliz porque tendrá compañía esta noche y no estará sólo, además conoce muy bien a su primo, sabía perfectamente que lo que dijo fue una excusa para quedarse esta noche. -voy a darte algo de pijama entonces hehe- se lanzó de la cama y se fue corriendo a buscar pijama y poner cómodo a su primo.

-no era tan necesario, pero gracias.-dijo ya con la pijama en las manos, le sonrió a Len con una ceja encarnada y se cambió, para ya finalmente dormir juntos.

.

.

.

.

.

-Espera un momento! -hablo Rinto ya acostado boca arriba y arropado hasta el cuello, estaba a punto de dormir pero se recordó de la cosa importante que tenía que resolver en la casa de Len, por lo que se cambió de posición para verle la cara de Len.

Len se había asustado un poco, ya estaba casi dormido, y ese repentino grito le sorprendió mucho, su pobre ser no aguantaba ya tantas sorpresas, así que imito a Rinto poniéndose en la misa posición.- Qu.. Que es lo que quieres decir? -contesto un poco asustado, pero curioso.

Rinto le clavo su mirada a Len, y este sonrió de lado, se subió arriba de el y le miro de más cerca, Len se sorprendió por el acercamiento de su primo, era raro que se acerque tanto así.

-Acaso crees que soy un tonto? Sabes a que fue lo que vine.- sonreía como un niño travieso.

-Ah.. Si..? Lose ? -Pregunto Len muy confundido.

Rinto cambio su expresión a una más sería y dijo:.-obvio! mi pastel tonto! mi paaasteel~.-dijo lo último con mucha lentitud como sí estuviera explicándole algo a un bebe de un año.

-Ahhhh! Ahahahahahaa- recordó Len para luego no parar de reír, pensó por un momento que era algo grave.

-Entonces?

-Te lo entrego mañana, los pasteles saben mejor al día siguiente cuando los dejas en una nevera.-sonríe dulcemente, aparentemente la presencia de su primo le alivia a tal punto de sentirse bien e olvidarse de los sucedido.

-Ahh..!? Me niego!- Exclamo el otro Rubio molesto.

-Además, no se si sobrevivió...-hablo triste Len.

-Como?! No creo que el Haine sea a ese punto tan vil como para destrozar un pastel!-dijo preocupado por su amado y esperado pastel.

-Pues ve y compruébalo tu mismo, si no sobrevivió entonces te hago otro, es fácil..-hablo escondiendo un poco la tristeza para no preocupar a su primo.

-si! Eso haré ! Vengo ahora! -dijo emocionado mientras corría fera del cuarto, dejando a Len sólo por un momento, que sólo suspiro profundo y tratando de dormí para olvidar el desdichado día.

Estaba bajando de las escaleras como todo un loco, quería probar el delicioso pastel que el gran cocinero de su primo preparo para el, entro a la cocina, y también estaba algo desastrosa, y ahí lo vio... Su pastel... Hecho pure.-NOOOooo...- grito desilusionado Rinto por el horror que acabo de presenciar.-ahora si que se las va a enfrentar conmigo por meterse con mi pastel, pensé contenerme por Len pero esto es el colmo! Es una bestia!.- así saliendo en búsqueda del aclamado.

Ren estaba sobre una rama de un árbol, estaba meditando su situación actual y aclarando todo, o al menos lo que podía, todo para el tan confuso.

"Porque hice eso?"

"No tenía porque detener el plan"

"Más bien, ni debí de hacerlo"

"Porque simplemente no lo dejo en paz?"

"Ah.. Ya se.. Es que me irrita su presencia"

"Pero porque sólo el y porque tanto así?"

"Ni que fuera especial, o acaso.."

"acaso me gusta?"

"O estoy enamorado?"

"Pero es un chico"

"aún así suponiendo que no importa, mi hermana se burlara, se decepcionara, sólo digo hipotéticamente"

"no me puede estar gustando, es raro"

esa y más cosas pasaban por su mente, ya le dolía la cabeza, paso sus dedos por la sien tratando de calmar el dolor.-A MI NO ME PUEDE GUTAR UN CHICO!-grito a todo pulmón, ya se sentía hastiado de esos sentimientos. Suspiro varias veces, e intento nuevamente concentrarse.

"Hahaha.. Pobres tipos.. Creo que les di una buena lección"

"Lección ? Lección de que..?"

"Porque los ataque? Ah.. Sii por haber roto cosas de la casa de el Kagamine"

"Pero no era eso lo que quería ? Qué hicieron ellos mal..?"

"No"

"Fui yo"

"Yo lo hice mal"

Ren suspiro bien profundo esta vez, al fin ya esta claro que lo que hizo estuvo mal, todo lo que hizo estuvo mal, recordó aquella mirada de Len, esa mirada que reflejaba perfectamente que estaba asustado, eso le conmovió mucho, no sabía porque, pero lo único que podría deducir era...

"El idiota es importante para mi"

-tch .. Mierda.. Como el se pudo convertir en alguien importante..?- Ren ahora si que estaba más confundido, por lo que cuando vio su celular lo tomo y hizo una llamada.

*sonido de teléfono sonando*

-Ahora que pasa Ren?-contesto a las pocas timbradas Rei.

-ahh.. Mira.. Que pasa si.. Lo que se planeo para hoy no se dio como se quería.-Ren estaba hablando un poco dudoso si decirle con exactitud lo que estaba pasando, sabía que podría mal interpretar el asunto.

-Pues nada, cojelo con calma y vete a dormir.- Respondió el sin pena.

-Ehh.. No bueno me refiero con los resultados esperados.

-Que fue lo que paso?

-verás..-Ren suspiro antes de empezar hablar y entonces comenzó a explicar- No se porque, pero cuando empezó lo planeado inmediatamente quise detenerlo todo y termine echando a golpes a casi todos y eso no es todo.. -recostó su cabeza en el árbol mientras veía como las ramas y hojas de los árboles tapaban el cielo nocturno estrellado.- algo muy doloroso sentí en el pecho cuando el me miro y ahora no entiendo nada- Concluyo un poco exaltado esperando una respuesta de su amigo de la infancia.

Hubo unos pocos silencios de parte de ambos lo cual desesperó un poco a Ren, pero luego escucho la respuesta.

-Acaso te gusta el Kagamine? Ren Haine no puedo creer lo que me dices- Hablo algo indignado.

-N-no!- respondió algo nervioso, su orgullo no le iba a dejar aceptar tal hecho, aunque puede que sea cierto.

Rei suspiro, y siguió hablándole, a sinceridad no es de los que se concentran a odiar a una persona tonta e intensamente como Ren hacia Len pero tampoco es como que le sea de su agrado los Kagamines, prefiere ser más maduro que eso y simplemente ignorar su presencia.-entonces.., si no es eso que más va hacer?-respondió tratando de ser razonable.

-Pues no lo se! Para eso te llame imbécil!-Respondió directo y sin rodeos.

-Okay.. Estas temperamental.. Acaso estas en tu periodo o algo?- Dijo Rei algo burlón, le encanta hacer molestar a Ren, es gracioso hacerlo porque pone una cara muy graciosa pero es una lástima que no lo pueda ver.

- IDIOTA! Que te pasa !? Claro qué no ! Ni que fuera una mujer!- contesto muy molesto.

-De acuerdo, ya.. Sólo era una broma okay?-dijo para calmar más al tonto de la otra línea.-entonces, que planeas hacer? Te recomiendo que si te arrepientes de lo hecho te disculpes, y si no lo haces.. Pues da lo mismo no? Total no es como que te importase tampoco hay que mortificarse, haz lo que tu entiendas, yo estoy aquí cualquier cosa, okay?- hablo el ojos dorados de la otra línea en tono calmo y pacífico.

-Tienes razón.. Rei.. Gracias.. Creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es disculparme, pero tampoco es que admita el hecho inexistente que me gusta! De acuerdo!?- dijo lo último muy furioso, y al decir esto le trancó sin más.

Abajo se encontraba Rinto había escuchado parte de la conversación sin querer mientras buscaba a Ren, pero cuando escucho el nombre "Rei" su corazón empezó a latir como loco, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, y empezó a ponerse nervioso, el hecho que le sólo le mencionen ese nombre lo pone así, -dijo.. Rei..? Acaso escuche mal? Será que el esta aquí? Y si viene? Qué hago? Noo! Aún no estoy preparado mentalmente! -murmuraba así mismo muy abrumado mientras se sonrojaba más, juntaba y separaba sus dos dedos índices en indicios de sus nervios y se hundía en sus pensamientos.

-Hay alguien ahí? -pregunto Ren, había escuchado algo y creyó ver a una persona cerca y por lo tanto bajo, pensó que podría ser una de esa gente que invito que aún quedaba por ahí.

Rinto se asusto al oír a Ren, además de darle tanta mente sobre Rei se lo olvido a lo que venía y término escabullendose para no ser encontrado por Ren.

Ren por su parte pudo descifrar quien era, "ah.. el otro Kagamine.. " pensó el, así que como es alguien inofensivo o al menos para Ren decidió ignorarlo. Estaba cansado de pensar sobre el tema de Len, entonces fue a su cama a descansar, ya recostado en ella se quedo mirando la venda de su mano que ahí se encontraba la herida que se provoco esa tarde, recordó aquellas caricias y atención que le brindo Len, se ruborizo ante aquello y término golpeando su mano contra la cama para olvidarse de ese cursi pensamiento, "de verdad que el Kagamine aún sin su presencia es un problema" pensó Ren un poco incómodo, el ambiente estaba algo aburrido y no quería volver a entrar en tema sobre Len, así que tomo su celular se coloco sus audífonos y puso música.

Así entro en un trance, donde sólo estaban el y la música, adentrando en lo más profundo del significado de la canción, dejándose llevar por el ritmo, era una canción punk rock, ese tipo de música escucha Ren le encanta, tampoco que odia el pop pero le da referencia al pop punk, y después se pregunta porque le dicen emo, lo cual detesta que le digan así, aunque con esa actitud como no decirle así, porque así parece, derrepente la canción cambió por una más calmada, era una canción acústica, hablaba de.. Amor? "Desde cuándo tengo una canción así en mi playlist?" Se pregunto a si mismo, mientras más avanzaba la canción hablaba sobre tal sentimiento, como es, como se siente, y que te produce, era extraño el porque tenía una canción así, ya que Ren no es una persona que piensa mucho en esos temas que digamos, mientras más avanzaba la canción le llego una imagen en su mente de Len, no sabía porque tenía que pensar en el con esa canción, pero por alguna razón no la quito y la repitió una y otra vez, le gusto mucho, aunque cada vez que la escuchaba pensaba en Len, no le importó, aún cuando pasaba la imagen de Len por su cabeza, sonriendo, llorando, emocionado, enojado, toda y cada una de las expresiones que conoció de el, su forma de pensar, como ve el el mundo, para Ren era incomprensible lo que estaba sucediendo no podía sacar a Len de su cabeza.

Después de pasarse horas pensando en Len con la misma canción, tomo su libreta que guardaba entre sus cosas y dejo expresar a través de ella sus sentimientos, no era el que movía la mano plasmando lo que había en el papel, no, eran sus emociones que se podía ver allí, pero emociones de que tipo? O por quien? Eso es fácil de contestar, era por..

Len.

Continuara..


	12. Esta loca? empezando un nuevo rumbo!

Capítulo 12

Esta loca? Empezando un nuevo rumbo!

Todo había quedado en el pasado, al menos para Ren que estaba avergonzado pero a la vez enojado consigo mismo por lo ocurrido aunque tratara de omitir ese día no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, como poder olvidar ese contacto tan enternecedor que le había dado Len, ese calor que tanto deseaba de alguien, ni su propia hermana era tan cariñosa, Lin Haine se caracterizaba por ser una joven seductora, lista y tosuda no es del tipo que va de aquí y allá dando amor, ambos hermanos se apreciaban mucho pero sus personalidades no les permitía darse un cálido amor de hermanos, claro uno que otro día muy raro podía pasar, ellos tienen más conflictos que otra cosa y si se alían es para hacer bromas y meterse en problemas, se apreciaban y se protegían pero no eran cariñosos en fin así son los Haine.

Ren se encontraba sobre la rama del árbol del patio trasero de la casa de Len pensando o más bien evitando que esas imágenes de Len pasarán por su mente, sus labios que estuvieron tan cera, esos hermosos posos azules, ese cabello rubio tan vivo, su piel lechosa y suave, esas manos cálidas que le ponían de punta los nervios."maldita sea creo que me gusta" Ren trataba de asimilar ese hecho increíble para el, estaba sonrojado y paso con frustración su mano sana por toda su cara tratando de volver a sí mismo cosa que era imposible.

-El.. De verdad me gusta.. Me gusta.. Maldita sea me gusta el Kagamine ! -hablo casi dando gritos no podía creerlo, no lo quería reconocer pero era inevitable para el, no se lo dirá ni muerto sus sentimientos no se siente preparado mentalmente, apenas su mente puede con el hecho que le gusta como podría decirle lo que siente? No se sentía capaz de hacerlo muy vagamente lo admitía aunque no quisiera, es tan aterrador ese sentimiento de querer a alguien tanto, no se sentía cómodo con esas emociones aún.

-que haré.. Esto es tan aterrador como cuando intente molestar a Rei..

:/FLASH-BACK/:

Los Haines se encontraban en el jardín trasero de los Kagenes los cuatro niños aproximadamente de edades entre siete a ocho años estaban jugando en una especie de tobogán pero sin serlo más bien es algo donde te puedes deslizar con agua era muy divertido para estos niños traviesos, como siempre Rui y Lin por su parte y Ren y Rei por la suya, claro porque a esa edad se llevaban mejor con su mismo sexo como en todos los niños a esa edad pero claro que eran siempre los cuatro juntos.

Ren desde niño siempre lo han conocido por ser travieso, impulsivo y hacer bromas, claro que entre los cuatro a ocho años fueron inofensivas a partir de casi los nueve empezaban a ser menos inocentes y simples impulsado por su hermana Lin, unidos es lo que todo el mundo teme, pero en ese tiempo era un niño alegre y vivaz siempre con una sonrisa traviesa, al igual que su hermana mayor Lin eran muy imperativos y sonrientes, sin embargo Rei nunca ha cambiado el toda su vida ha sido tranquilo siempre pensando todo lo que va o no hacer y haciéndolo con calma pero si lo provocas y le haces enojar ten en cuenta que estas totalmente jodido, Rei enojado es lo último que la gente cuerda además de que aprecie su vida haría, mientras su hermana menor Rui ella tampoco ha cambiado de ser celosa con su hermano la gente hasta ha pensado que esta enamorada de el pero no es así es sólo que lo aprecia mucho y no aceptaría que algo le

ocurriese.

Después de varias lanzadas Lin y Rui estaban cansadas y recostadas de unas sillas con un jugo refrescante tomando un poco de sol, Rei acababa de hacer su última lanzada y se levantó para también tomar jugo, de paso fue detenido por Ren que este estaba dándole una sonrisa alegre.

Hooooola! -decía Ren con una radiante sonrisa y mostrando viveza en sus ojos grises que parecían dos estrellas fugaces.

-Que quieres Ren? -Rei con su ceja encarnada mirando con sospecha a Ren veía que esos ojos estaban brillando eso significa que tenía algo planeado y no iba hacer algo lindo.

-Nada tranquilo amigo es sólo que...-ni término de completar lo que decía para sorprender a Rei con un enorme pastel pero no para comer si no para tirárselo en la misma cara así dejándolo toda la cara sucia por dichoso pastel.

-Oh oh Ren hiciste enojar a Rei ahora absténte a las consecuencias -grito Lin entre risas mientras miraba lo ocurrido.

-Ren! Porque le hiciste eso a mi hermano mayor?! Idiota! -le grito Rui preocupada, pero esta no haría nada porque era cierto lo que dijo Lin, Rei estaba muy enojado y si se acerca terminaría involucrada en el futuro funeral de Ren.

Y así fue Ren tuvo que empezar a correr el huye por tu vida mientras puedas del monstruo con cara de crema de pastel, estaba riendo a carcajadas a pesar de tener un tremendo miedo por Rei las caras de ambos eran indescriptibles era cosa para grabar y así Lin tomo su cámara y lo grabo todo o más bien lo intento ya que no podía por la risa.

Al final Ren tuvo su merecido y recibió varios golpes de parte de Rei pero que se le haría a un niño tan travieso?

:/FIN DEL FLASH-BACK/:

Ren sintió escalofríos por el recuerdo de la cara de Rei furioso.- y yo era tan infante y estúpido que seguía con ese tipo de juegos.. De verdad que era un idiota.. Así cómo cuando me metí en aquel lío con esos tipos..

:/FLASH-BACK/:

Ahora contamos con un Ren de 11 años.. Ya no era ese dulce bebe sonriente, era otro más frívolo muy cercano al que conocemos pero mucho menos infantil será por la pubertad? Pues no era porque ya a esa edad había empezado sus problemas.

Estaba tranquilo caminado por las calles, el era bien conocido por su apellido en Francia pero lo más estúpido que puede hacer es caminar sólo con tal título de hijo de ricos, sólo a el se le ocurre, aunque su querido padre le había entregado un objeto muy importante que siempre se le es asignado a cada Haine de esa familia, algo con lo que podría defenderse.. Una navaja grabada con su nombre en el mango y con algunos símbolos raros que Ren nunca entendió porque las tenían todas las navajas de sus familias, según su padre dijo era algo de símbolo familiar de los Haine pero nunca le entendió esa estupidez pero aún así la conservo por su seguridad, nunca la había usado.. Hasta ahora..

-Imbécile! Hors de mon chemin! (Idiota! Fuera de mi camino)-grito un hombre que habia chocado con Ren bruscamente que al parecer este hombre estaba borracho por como caminaba y cuando hablo a penas se le entendió, eso enfureció a Ren.

-Pas ma faute si tu es un inutile ivre (no es mi culpa que seas un borracho inútil) -le contesto con arrogancia y superioridad, no iba a permitirse ser insultado por gentuza como ese.

-Vous verrez ce riche enfant recevra (ya verás lo que recibirá este niño rico!) el hombre estaba cabreado y empezó a atacar a Ren, este esquivaba uno que otro puñetazo, pero hubo algunos que no les fue evitable.

-En dépit d'être dans son état pathétique a les bons coups (a pesar de estar en su patético estado tiene buenos movimientos)

El loco se enfureció más y se detuvo Ren por orgullo no se movió hubiera parecido un marica si huyera, este señor llamo aparentemente sus colegas con un silbido así apareciendo desde las sombras, tomando ventaja de la situación de que hay mayoría atacaron y luego terminaron atrapando al Haine se lo llevaron muy golpeado a un callejón oscuro y volvieron a pegarle para no ser descubiertos ni tener testigos, Ren trato con todas sus fuerzas defenderse pero no podía contra la diferencia de número.

"Mierda solo me queda una opción" pensó el mientras ponía con dificultad su mano en su bolsillo, con tantos golpes recibidos y aún recibiendo ya tendría aunque sea una o dos fracturas, trataba de no mostrar dolor se hacía el fuerte ante tal, logro sacar la navaja que tenía y con la poca fuerza empezó a atacar a todos esos oponentes, era la primera vez que la usaba pero se sentía con tanta vitalidad fue como si cobrara todas esas fuerzas perdidas y supiera como maniobrar con la navaja perfectamente.

Al final logro hiriendo a todos de gravedad.. A pesar de todo sólo tenía once años, era la primera vez que hería de gravedad de tal forma a alguien.. Sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, su cuerpo dolorido lleno de morados y una que otra cortada por tantos golpes hasta quizás puede que tenga fracturas en los huesos, su ropa rasgada y con manchas de sangre, era un desastre, sintió como su alma empezara a ensuciarse y su inocencia término por esfumarse.

:/FIN DEL FLASH-BACK/:

-Eso si fue arriesgado.. Aunque me divertí por momento - Suspiro de lo más profundo y volvió a recostarás del árbol.-Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si mis padres estuvieran... Hummph creo que no estaría haciendo bromas pesadas a los vecino junto con Lin.

:/FLASH-BACK/:

Este era un Ren de 10 años, junto con su hermana mayor estaban de cuclillas frente a la casa de los vecinos.

-Muy bien Ren esta es tu primera broma pesada, será divertido! Lo que haremos es tirar estas bombas caseras que te enseñe hacer a la casa de ellos e irnos corriendo.-Sonríe maléficamente con picardía.

-Pero eso no será muy dañino? -cuestión el joven Ren un poco preocupado.

-Pff naah ! O al menos eso espero

-Lin?! Pero que te pasa? Queremos asustarlos no matarlos por explosivos!

-Será divertido ! Cualquier cosa cargaremos con los asuntos médicos

-Médicos? Estas demente..

-Deja de quejarte y vamos!

Así ambos lanzaron dos bombas no dañinas ni peligrosas, no lo suficientemente peligrosas para matar a alguien pero si ruidosas, cuando los vecinos gritaron del susto los hermanos Haine salieron corriendo a ocultarse para no ser pillados.

-Hahaha! Oíste eso?!-susurro entre risas Ren.

-Siii creo que logramos nuestro cometido, además sabes que?

-No - dijo en tono interrogante Ren

-Lo tenemos en video sus reacciones porque puse cámaras jaja! - sonrió esta vez de forma astuta Lin.

- genial! -exclamo con muchas ganas de ver ese video lo cual fue un error haber gritado porque lo descubrieron.

Luego los vecinos encontraron a Ren ya que Lin huyo dejándolo sólo por lo que tuvo que cargar la culpa pero para el valió la pena porque luego a la noche vieron los vídeos una y otra vez.

:/FIN DEL FLASH-BACK/:

Ren reflejo un pequeña sonrisa ante tal gracioso recuerdo, así como malos también tuvo algunos buenos pero los malos fueron peores, Ren desde aquel día de la muerte de sus padres no volvió a sonreír pero que habrá pasado? Muchos siguen sonriendo a pesar de eso. Bueno es así de sencillo.. El piensa tener la culpa , y aun mas porque la gente a su alrededor se lo acordaban después de eso su actitud cambió radicalmente pero en un principio fue normal obviamente porque nadie va estar sonriendo después de perder a los que amas, pero la gente no pensaba igual desde ese momento todo lo malo caía en el, la gente le empezaba a insultar, diciéndole emo, que es basura, no sirve para nada, en fin un montón que término afectándolo en su corta edad, fue rechazado por todos y todas porque cada uno le continuaban culpando por la muerte de estos, la gente decía que eran jóvenes para haber muerto, excepto su hermana la única que estuvo con el pero todavía sentía soledad ya que su hermana no fue lo suficiente atenta, no es como si no quisiera darle consolación porque lo hizo pero a dificultad porque su personalidad era muy lejos de ser cariñosa, atenta o cualquier otro parentesco.

así estando solitario rechazado por el mundo, para tan corta edad no es fácil, después lo que más le choco es que le compararán con los Kagamines diciendo que los Haines son copias de mal gusto, pero porque decían eso? Si no lo conocían!? Según rumores, Porque sus vidas eran en cierto modo eran muy parecidas del hecho de amar el arte en toda su expresión, eso hizo detestarlos, saquearlos, odiarlos tanto a ellos como al mundo, que acaso no puede amar el arte en paz?! Lo único que no abandonaría sería eso, lo único que ocupa todo su ser es el arte en su máxima expresión eso era lo único para el.

-tsk.. Porque tengo que recordar su muerte..- decía con ojos deprimentes y melancólicos.- en verdad los amaba porque se tuvieron que ir..? -sus ojos empezaron a humedecer extrañaba el calor y cariño de una madre, la atención y la diversión de un padre.. Todo lo que el en verdad quiere se termina alejando de el, como es el caso de su mejor amigo cuando se enteró que tenía que irse a vivir en Japón cuando mas lo necesito, antes Rei vivía en Francia pero se tuvieron que mudar los Kagenes.-es triste estar sólo..- se limpió un par de lágrimas y tratado de arreglarse.

*sonidos de celular*

Ren se pregunto quien sería, al revisar era Rei se preguntaba que ocurría para que le llamase.

-Rei?

-Hey Ren

-Pasa algo?

-Realmente no sólo sentí que debía llamarte .- es cierto había tenido un presentimiento de que su mejor amigo lo necesitaba, lo cual acertó.

-que.. lindo de tu parte.. Creo.. -Ren estaba confuso y sorprendido por tal respuesta, pero en cierto modo era cierto necesitaba a alguien con que hablar.

-Eso creo, no lo comentes mucho, en fin que hay de nuevo?

-Pues creo que tienes razón sobre lo que dijiste

-Que te gusta el Kagamine?

-como adivinaste tan rápido?!

-Es que es obvio, Lo siento pero por lo visto es una realidad.

-Que hago.. No quiero esto me siento.. Raro ! No es normal!

-Pues mira lo que puedes hacer es salir y conocer par de chicas lindas y así olvidarte de eso.

-no quiero

-Tan flechado estas?

-NO!

-entonces?

-Me da pereza.. -mentía era sólo que no quería estar con nadie más, sólo quería acercarse a Len pero no lo quería admitir además de que no sabe como lo haría después de todo.

-Si.. Lo que digas -fingió que se la creyó - si pasa algo más me llamas esta discusión no irá a ningún lado.

Así cerro Rei la línea dejando a Ren como idiota una vez más

-Oe Haine! Que haces allí? Piensas en Len-kun?!

"Ahhh.. Megurine Luka" dijo Ren en sus adentros con fastidio " ella también apareció a molestar los otros días cuando lo del... Casi beso.." Estaba sonrojado recordando ese momento por milésima vez ese momento.

:/FLASH-BACK/:

Len no podía procesar nada de lo ocurrido, pobre inocente y lindo Len-kun, todo era algo nuevo para el, los últimos días Ren había estado muy pensativo pero Len no sabia que era por su causa , este se daba cuenta y se llegó a preocupar por el tanto que hasta lo llevo donde actualmente se encontraban... En la orilla del mar, que escena más romántica para estos casos ¿no?. Ren no se molestaba en ver a Len ni por un segundo.

"Yo.. Yo.. Casi lo beso! Casi lo beso! Casi lo beso! De nuevo?! Prefiero que me maten ahora mismo antes de volver a verlo a los ojos o incluso hablarle" pensaba Ren mientras bajaba la cabeza para que no se notara lo sonrojado que se encontraba. Hubo un silencio profundo, sólo se oía las mareas y más nada "¿ahora que?¿se quedara ahi como si nada? que patetico, pero que digo si yo soy más patético por estar nervioso, MALDICIÓN LO IBA A BESAR!" pensó el Haine que no pudo evitar tal silencio, y levantando la mirada lentamente llego a ver a Len... Se encontraba mirando al horizonte como sí nadie estuviese allí con una mirada de gran pensamiento, que momento se quedo con la mirada clavada a el? "¡¿que mierda estoy haciendo?! Sólo es un imbécil con cara de tarando" pensaba el Haine mientras lo miraba, Len se volteó suavemente a ver a Ren.

"Que podría decirle? Este silencio es muy incómodo " Pensaba Len hasta que decidió ser directo y decirle el porque se acercó tanto que lo hizo sentir bien o más o menos así, aunque fuera muy vergonzoso para el, ya de por sí estaba nuevamente sonrojado.

-Oye Haine-kun..-Ren le miro rápidamente

-Dime.- "rayos que me pasa? Ahora porque hablo así? Demonios todo es culpa de ese rubio!" valla hasta los pajaritos que volaban al rededor estaban impresionados de que Ren no contestara bruscamente si no más bien sonó amable.. Eso dio miedo, pero Len no se asusto si no que sintió más confianza y continuo hablando.

-Te quería preguntar si..

- ¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo les va? Es un lindo día para comer helado y pasear por la playa... Esperen... ¿Que están haciendo aquí? Oohh no me digas, Ren ¡te le declaraste a Len! Así se hace, salir del closet es bueno, ahora la gran pregunta Ren... ¿Cuando tendrán sexo candente? Sabes que tienes que ser cuidadoso con Len, el es muy delicado sabes espero que no le des duro.- dice Luka con gran entusiasmo mientras Len se queda pensando un poco en lo que había dicho.

-Q-que?! Deja de decir esas locuras! -hablo desesperadamente a gritos Ren ruborizado "además no le haría tales cosas!" Pensó.

-Awww vamos ! No seas tímido -decía la coqueta de Luka con una picara sonrisa

-Que no! dije!- cruzo los brazos bien obstinado al tema y mirando a Luka con enojo.

-Jummm pero entonces no has negado que lo amas? Porque eso si es cierto no? Estando en un lugar como este es para confesarse. - puso su codo sobre el otro brazo que se encontraba alrededor de ella entrecerrando los ojos y mirando a Ren con picardía mientras subía y bajaba las cejas para fastidiar un rato a Ren.

-Cállate! -respondió furioso gritando apretando sus puños

-y aún lo sigue sin negar.. Sospechoso..

-Emm chicos..? Sigo aquí..- Hablo con timidez Len llamando un poco la atención para que le explicasen todo porque no entiende nada a lo que se refieren. -me podrían decir que es lo que hablan? Porfavor?

Luka volteo a mirar a Len, sonrió como si le llegase una idea y su ves cambio a una traviesa, puso sus brazos hacia sí misma como si se diese un auto abrazo pero con la intención de sobresaltar más sus pechos. -Bueno Len.. -hablo con voz seductora.- al parecer Ren-kun no te quiere tomar para el así que eso significa que estas disponible kyaa~.- miro a Len como toda una pervertida en celo, miro de reojo a Ren que se encontraba aún de brazos cruzados mirando también de reojo la situación, parecía bien celoso, "perfecto!" Se dijo a sí misma y se acercó a Len abrazándolo y básicamente frotándose con el y poniendo la cara de ese pequeño ángel inocente en sus grandes pechos, para Len fue de lo más incómodo estaba totalmente rojo.

-Luka-nee que haces ? Esto es vergonzoso!

-Kyaa~ eres tan mono cuando eres tímido L-E-N-K-U-N! Además estas totalmente soltero no te interesa una pareja?-le planto un gran beso en la mejilla mientras seguía seduciéndolo.

-Pa-Pa-Pareja..? - estaba como un tren de vapor tirando humo por la vergüenza.

Ren llego a su límite y término lanzándole una piedra a Luka pero la muy lista esquivo el objeto dejando que le pegase a Len haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-Ahhh Len-kun? - fingió preocupación Luka, si estaba preocupada pero no tanto ya que no fue un golpe de gravedad.

"Mierda me quiero morir! Le pegue a Len.." Se dijo así mismo preocupado "espera desde cuando le digo Len!? Ahh! Que más da!" Al concluir con sus según el tontos pensamientos sobre Len, miraba la situación con cierta distancia, no quería que pensasen que el estaba muy preocupado cuando si lo es pero ano quería demostrar interés sobre Len, seguía de brazos cruzados y dijo con arrogancia:.

-Te pasa por tarado

Luka miro a Ren con picardía y abrazo a Len nuevamente acercándolo a el pelo, revisando la herida y curándola en fin haciendo cosas que pondría muy celoso a Ren.

-Mi cabecita.. Buu.. Porque me hiciste eso Haine-kun? Acaso te gusta Luka? -hablo dolorido el rubio

Esto es el increíble de la inocencia de Len pensando aquello lo cual obviamente es erróneo, ambos estaban en shock pero Luka lo aprovecho y dijo:.

-Oh oh como lo notaste Len-kun? -Fingió sorpresa - Pues nada así es el esta loquito por mi pero yo te quiero a ti! - sonrió seductora.

-Quien estaría loquito por una loca como tu! Me das asco! -Grito el Haine a su defensa.

-estoy confundido.. Entonces porque me tiraste eso? - Lo miro seriamente Len.

-Pues.. Porque tuve un.. Tic.. Involuntario.- "genio! Muy genio Ren esa escusa es la peor que he escuchado!" Pensó el ofendiendo a su persona por tal idiotez, Ren estaba nervioso y miraba a Len fijamente con la esperanza de que el bobo le creyese.

-Ohh! También tiene lógica! - hablo Len asombrado, Luka sólo se dio un golpe en la frente de verdad no creyó que Len fuese tan crédulo pero ahí ven.

Luka al notar que sus planes no funcionaron como quiso, pues fue más directa y agarro a ambos e hizo que chocaran sus narices por la cercanía del otro cuya para ambos fue de lo más incómodo. -Tengo un asombroso plan? -Su tono era de miedo se sentía su enojo- Escuchen que tal si dejan sus idioteces -miro a Len- y su orgullo imbécil -miro a Ren- y empiecen a amarse con pasión y fornican apasionadamente.- Los soltó y rápidamente les tiró una foto en esa posición antes de que se separan.

Se habían quedado par de minutos así, pareciese que iban a volverse a besar pero Luka grito un "Kya" que los saco de su burbujita de amor haciéndolos separar .-Demonios lo arruine, nada mañana es un nuevo día ! Adiós!.- se retiró lo más rápido posible no quería esperar la reacción de Ren.

-Pero que fue todo eso? - el dulce Len estaba confundido pero las palabras "empiecen amarse" quedo estancada en su mente, "porque?"

-Nada sólo vámonos antes de que vuelva a aparecer.- agarro la mano de Len y se lo jalo rápidamente al camino vuelta a casa dejándolo al pobre con una gran interrogante en la cabeza y sobre todo ruborizado por el contacto.

:/FIN DEL FLASH-BACK/:

-Entonces? Acaso estas pensando en como confesarte a Len? O será que ya están saliendo y ni me he enterado y estas pensando en como será su primera cita? O ya han tenido varías? O peor... OYE ESPERO QUE SI LO LLEVAS A UN MOTEL QUE SEA UNO BONITO!.

"Que rayos le pasa a esta tipa?" Se preguntaba Ren a sí mismo.

Len estaba caminando por toda la casa buscando que hacer, distrayendo su mente con cualquier cosa que encontrase, se sentía raro cuando pensaba en Ren era agradable pero a la vez era desconocido para el y le daba cositas a según su descripción.

BAM!

-Vamos Len-kun! Únete a nosotros! -Grito Luka después de ese gran azote a la puerta mientras agarraba del cuello de Ren con su brazo al rededor de este, Ren se sentía un trapo.

"Porque estoy aquí? Más bien como llegue aquí?" Pensaba el Haine en su patética posición recordando como término allí "ah.. Cierto.. Ella me forzó.."

:/FLASH-BACK/:

"Que rayos le pasa a esta tipa?" Se preguntaba Ren a sí mismo.

Luka miraba a Ren desde abajo fijamente, quería que ya pasara algo entre esos dos bobos así que con su ayuda dándoles un pequeño empujón podría suceder, claro acaso no es grandioso? Qué harían sin ella así que cambio su mirada hacia Ren de manera maliciosa Ren se sentía acosado no le agradaba para nada que esa cosa rosa le este mirando así le preocupaba mucho de lo que pudiese estar pasando por su mente en este momento dando una expresión de asco ante la mirada de Luka.

Luka empezó a mover con una increíble que sólo las deidades sabrían de donde la saco para poder agitar ese árbol de tal forma en que pareciese que este bailando, cuyo movimiento haciendo caer a Ren, pero este tiene unas habilidades grandiosamente felinas que término de pie Luka le miro por segundo con impresión pero aprovecho para que no escapara agarrarle y arrastrarlo junto con Len en su grandioso plan.

-Y esto es por si escapas -*ruidos de látigo*

:/FIN DEL FLASH-BACK/:

-Estas demente - decía Ren con una mirada cortante hacia Luka.

-Lo se cariño, pero por lo menos yo si lo admito y no como tu de que.. -se acercó a su oído para susurrarle.- te gusta Len - se apartó y le sonrió de manera astuta, provocando ruborizar al pelinegro para luego que la mire amenazante.

-Que tanto secretean? -preguntaba Len con pucheros un poco celoso.

-Nada Len-kun, nada importante .-miro de reojo a Ren -Por ahora.. - dijo casi inaudible.

-Soo..? Mmm bueno.. -miro Len hacia un lado un poco inseguro parecía celoso.

-Acaso tienes celos de que te quite a Ren? -dijo Luka divertida poniendo a ambos jóvenes rojos lo cual hizo que se le escapará una sonrisa a esta.

"Esta celoso.. Por Luka.." Ren sonreía a sus adentros tanto como esas palabras aunque por fuera estuviese frunciendo el ceño fingiendo molestia y algo rojo inevitablemente. "Que demonios pienso?! Hummph.." Ahora si que no fingía molestia.. Algo así sólo estaba molesto consigo mismo.

"Celoso? Yo.. Luka-nee chan esta loquita, sin ofender pero no son celos.. Aunque ni siquiera se como se sienten" Len estaba rojito de vergüenza mientras miraba a Luka incrédulo a lo dicho por esta.

-Ya paren sus bobadas, vámonos de aqui!.- dicho esto saco nuevamente su látigo amenazando los por sí se negaban se acercó donde Len y por igual puso su brazo al rededor se su cuello arrastrando a los tórtolos a su pequeño plan.

Los tres ya caminaban como personas decentes sin necesidad de estar agarrando a gente por el cuello porque estaban en público y no cualquiera estaban en una exposición de arte del museo más cercando, Luka tenía entradas de hace días pero no sabía a quien invitar así que.. que no es mejor que llevar a las dos avecillas bobas de amor?, quería avances así que su plan se llevará a cabo allí si o si, ellos iban corriendo de un lado a otro viendo hermosos cuadros cuidadosamente pintados, muchos eran vivos, otros fúnebres, otros abstractos, otros eran esculturas, había mucha variedad.

Len miraba de reojo a Ren, inevitablemente sus ojos paraban en el, su cuerpo le traicionaba y término estando al lado de el, Ren se percató y se notó algo de nervios en el porque había volteado el rostro a otra dirección pareciera que ocultara su sonroje, Len no se percato pero le dio gracia el acto de Ren.

Ren seguía viendo cuadró tras cuadro detalladamente parecía muy feliz al admirar estas artes, Len aún mantenía una mirada algo disimulada ya que uno que otro momento cruzaban miradas poniéndolos a ambos de gelatinas, Len inconsciente quería más de Ren quería saber más de el se veía tan apuesto admirando esas artes.

-Te gusta mucho.. El arte?- hablo casi por impulso sin desviar su mirada de un cuadro que le llamó la atención.

Ren se sorprendió por la pregunta por lo que le contesto con un simple "humph" mientras asentía, Len sonrió era tan tonto preguntar porque era muy obvia la respuesta pero aún así quería tener algo de que hablar con el, Ren vio esa sonrisa de Len poniéndose nuevamente ruborizado, se veía tan adorable, su cuerpo le decía que le abrazará pero su mente aún seguía cuerda y le decía que no, así ganando su mente dejando a su cuerpo con las ganas, solamente pudo apretar los puños para reprimir ese sentimiento mientras mordía sus labios.

-chicos! Vengan acá! He visto algo tan bueno que jamás olvidarán! -grito Luka desde otro lugar que al parecer era una especie de cuarto, sería otro salón? Ambos amantes del arte decidieron ir a curiosear.

Al entrar no había nada, simplemente nada, ni si quiera estaba Luka, pero como su voz provenía de ahí si no estaba? Len dio un paso adelante y se escucho un ruido, era la puerta cerrando de aquel pequeño cuarto, Ren corrió a verificar si esta no se trancó, sería muy incómodo estar con Len a solas en un lugar poco espacioso, pero la vida y el universo le traiciona, estaban trancados en ese cuarto bañado sólo de un color.. blanco..

-Mierda que esto esta cerrado! -hablo Ren con una expresión de horror dejando a Len en shock por lo que dijo era cierto que se quedaron ahí encerrados?

-No puede ser, deja de bromear Haine-kun! -decía Len entre risas falsas auto convenciéndose que todo era broma.

-No bromeo! Es enserio! Ven trata tu si no me crees.- estaba molesto, se apartó para dejar a Len que abriera la puerta pero este no pudo, era cierto, estaban encerrados Len se desesperó y empezó a golpear la puerta y a gritar por si da la casualidad que alguien les escuche y los rescate, imposible, nadie le escucho, este hecho provoco más desesperación y ansias en Len por salir y empezó a hiperventilar.

-Kagamine! Kagamine! Cálmate! Que te pongas así no resolverá nada!.- Ren le trato de hablar asertivamente claro siendo el se le salía con un poco de brusquedad sus palabras pero lo vale intentar.

Len se calmó un poco pero cayo al suelo con desgane, estaba temblando no quería estar ahí, no era por Ren si no que simplemente no quería estar en ese lugar encerrado tenia miedo.- y si nadie nos rescata.- decía mientras colocaba sus brazos hacia sí.

-No nos quedaremos aquí! No quiero morir en un lugar como este y menos contigo, no tengo intenciones de terminar así.- era obvio que mentía en la parte de que no quería estar con Len.- yo buscare la forma de salir.- hablo más calmado y analítico al lugar, buscaba por todas partes con los ojos alguna forma de salir, nada.. No había ninguna forma.

Pasaron las horas y no encontraban como salir, dejándolos exhaustos estaban recostados uno a un extremo del cuarto y el otro del otro extremo, ya debía ser de noche por todo el tiempo pasado allí, no decían nada ninguna palabra salía de sus labios sólo están concentrados en la solución de este problema pero al parecer la única forma es que alguien abra desde fuera.

-HA!HA!HA! Al parecer aún no salen pequeños?

Que era esa vos ? Sería que alguien los vendría a rescatar al final? Porque eso sería demasiado grandioso le besarían los pies a quien fuese esa maravillosa persona que los halla rescatado, pero al parecer no, no hacia nada que esta pasando?

-Cosa rosa? -dijo Ren deduciendo el propietario de esa burlona voz.

-Mira mocoso! Más respetó a tus mayores!- efectivamente era Luka pero donde rayos esta? Porque no la pueden ver?

-Luka-nee chan? Eres realmente tu? Porque no te podemos ver- dijo Len agotado.

-Si soy yo - apareció! Estaba desde una vitrina parecía como si estuviesen en una sala de operación o algo raro del lado de Luka había unos sin fin de botones y palancas.

-Ohh nee chan porfavor sácanos de aquí -hablaba Len con los ojos vidriosos de felicidad esperanzado a salir parecía que viese un angel, ambos se levantaron de donde estaban para verla mejor.

-No.- dijo en tono seco y rápido

El aura de esperanza de Len se cambió a uno de depresión. -porque?!- cuestionaban ambos, Len con desesperación casi con las lágrimas afuera y Ren furioso casi por estamparle un buen golpe a aquella loca.

-Es obvio porque estoy en un proyecto importante.-decía relajada mientras bebía algo.

-Que maldito projecto?! - decía Ren muy enojado entre dientes.

-Se llama "prueba de amor para las avecillas jóvenes y sus reacciones al estar en un lugar encerradas juntas" dijo con el dedo índice en alto como intelectual.

-Avecillas? Joder contigo! Sácanos de aquí! -grito Ren muy enojado, acaso les dijo avecillas?

-Oooh! Que hace este botón!?- dijo Luka como niña curiosa y empezó a darle botones al azar así desapareciendo una vez más y dejando todo como antes.. En blanco.

-Que haremos!? No quiero estar aquí! Soy muy joven para morir!- grito nuevamente Len derrumbandose en preocupación donde estaba, Ren no dijo nada están muy molesto sólo se limitó a sentarse nuevamente donde estaba así quedando ambos distanciados como al principio.

Al cabo de segundos se podía sentir que la habitación estaba entrando un aire muy frío y cada segundo que pasaba se volvía más intenso este frío, Len no era muy resistente a este frío ya que después de cinco minutos estaba temblando como licuadora en movimiento, su labio estaba morado y para tratar de conservar calor se abrazaba así mismo mientras miraba como desde el principio disimuladamente a Ren.

Ren podía aguantar bien el frío pero ya llega un momento que este se volvió insoportable para el pero aún así trato de aguantar, miro de a Len chocando nuevamente miradas, Len inmediatamente la aparto del susto pero Ren no, este veía como Len perdía su vives y se ponía más pálido ya no parecía el, es como si su vida se estuviera desvaneciendo poco a poco esto le hizo sentir mal, una de las cosas que más le agradaba de Len aunque no lo admitiese es su vives y tonalidades de sus ojos , cabellos y color de piel pero sobre todo su sonrisa tan cálida, pero ahora todo ese calor desvaneció por el frío, Ren sintió un dolor en el pecho y sintió la necesidad de acercarse a Len, este veía como Ren se acercaba preguntándose el porque, hasta que término justo al lado de el.

-Haine.. Kun.. -hablaba Len débilmente.

-Shh.. No te esfuerces tanto.-dicho esto se quitó su siempre puesto sin importar que abrigo negro y cubrió a Len con este y luego lo abrazo para darle calor, Ren sentía tanta vergüenza que creyó ya sentir el calor por su sonroje, Len incrédulo miraba como la espalda de Ren lo único que alcanzaba a ver estaba temblando por estar descubierta y sólo usaba un T-shirt, Ren cojio ambas manos de Len para también darles calor ya que estaban casi moradas, al agarrarlas no se sentían calidad como antes estaban frías eso oprimió el corazón de Ren así que apretó y acurruco mejor a Len para darle de su calor no quería que dejara de ser aquel dulce y cálido chico bueno y tonto.

Len sintió todas y cada una de esas caricias de Ren poniéndolo rojo, sobre todo cuando sintió ese apretón de manos, pero luego salió de ese trance par decirle a Ren:.- y que hay de ti? Gracias de verdad pero tu te congelarás! -reclamaba Len preocupado.

-Ya te lo he dicho antes tonto..- Sonrió suavemente claro que no fue notado por Len para su fortuna- No te preocupes por mi.. - Ren coloco sus labios en al curvatura del cuello de Len, no fue un beso solo los coloco ahí para saber si su calor corporal subía, teniéndolo entre sus piernas y sus brazos alrededor de su espalda mientras le cubría con su abrigo, es lo menos que podía hacer por el después de todo, Len tenía su cabeza en el pecho de Ren, podía oír perfectamente sus latidos estos estaban acelerados cosa que no sabía que era causado por la cercanía que tenía actualmente con Ren.

Era demasiado conmovedor pero Len a pesar de sentirse mejor no podía dejar que le pasará algo a Ren así que intento soltarse cosa que no pudo por que a pesar de todo Ren tenía más fuerza y agarre en el.-No te hagas ilusiones por esto - dicho esto Ren, Len sintió como los labios de Ren se posaban en su mejilla, fue un beso tierno, demasiado dulce para ser proveniente de alguien sin bondad o al menos como quería que la gente pensase.- Como dije no te hagas ilusiones esto fue para que de la impresión no te muevas, acaso creíste algo más? Heh.. Tonto.- Ren sentía tanta felicidad con ese inocente beso en la mejilla "hah.. Soy tan patético por esta pequeña razón de felicidad, desearía quedarme así para siempre a pesar de que muera por esto" Ren pensaba esto mientras que Len no podía creer lo sucedido sólo podía dejarse dar calor por esta persona que le preocupaba tanto si el frío podría hacerle daño.

-Oh! Kami sama que escena tan hermosa.- decía Luka emocionada mientras grabada todo a lujo y detalle así como decidió apagar el frío primero porque cumplió su cometido y segundo porque Ren podría morir de hipotermia o algo parecido.

Así poco a poco se desvanecía el frío, Luka apareció abriendo la puerta, Len sintió este ruido y volteo un poco y sorprendido pero sobre todo aliviado de que ya Ren no tendrá que soportar más ya que Luka decidió aparecer ayudar.- Haine-kun! Luka apareció! Vamos salgamos!- dijo feliz al oído de Ren pero este no se movió cosa que preocupo a Len demasiado lo movió sólo un poco, podía sentir su cuerpo frío y tieso, al parecer el cuerpo de Ren al resistir tanto frío perdió las fuerzas dejando escapar el calor corporal dejándolo como un témpano de hielo decayó en el suelo, Len se acercó donde sintiendo desesperación en saber su estado estará estable?, acercó su oído a su pecho gracias a Dios podía sentir su respiración y sus latidos pero estos estaban débiles, se acercó a su cara y tenía los ojos entreabiertos.

-Estas bien? -Pregunto con una baja y débil vos, coloco su mano en su mejilla y le miraba algo angustiado.

-Si, lo estoy gracias a ti.. Haine-kun- Sonrió Len sintiendo la mano fría de Ren en su mejilla que luego esta se retiró al suelo, esperaba que este diera alguna típica reacción impulsiva pero sólo estaba ahí tendido y agotado mirándole.

"Todos son tan tontos solo tengo que calentar mi cuerpo y estaré listo no soy tan débil como el Kagamine, pero por otro lado no me molesta tener a Len tan cerca de mi.. Hah.. Creo que si estoy muriendo.."

Luka dejo de grabar notando que la seriedad de la escena a pesar de ser muy romántica no iba a dejar fallecer a una de sus avecillas enamoradas, se acercó sintiendo el pulso de Ren cuyo se encontraba débil.-oh.. Rayos..

-Como que oh rayos?!-decía Len frustrado por el estado de Ren

-No te alteres llamare a una ambulancia.- así tomo su celular llamando a un hospital para resolver esta emergencia.

Sólo pocos minutos después llego la ayuda para atender adecuadamente a Ren, como de suponer todo estaba bien sólo fue un susto, este Haine no es tan débil para caer tan fácil, así que inmediatamente que recuperó el calor corporal volvió a ser el mismo.

-Me alegro mucho que no pasara nada Haine-kun! -decía Len con un abrazo a Ren.

-Alejate! Idiota! Acaso pensabas que iba a morir por esa insignificancia ? -decía molesto Ren mientras le apartaba del abrazo.

-Pero si estabas delirando! Hasta me besaste !

-Fue en la mejilla tarado y ya te explique que fue para que no te movieras como tonto sin sentido!

-Ah? Si?! Pues eso no pareció!

-Cállate imbécil!

-Ahhh eres tan arrogante! No puedo creer que ese Ren que me abrazo para protegerme del frío sea el mismo que veo ahora.- ups dijo su nombre impulsivamente ahora si que habría problemas.

Ren sólo se ruborizo al oír salir su nombre de los labios de Len pero tenía que fingir lo contrario a lo que sentía ahora mismo.-Como me dijiste?! - Hablo molesto.

-REN! Sordo! R - E- N!

-Ahhh! Ya veras pequeño idiota!- Realmente no estaba molesto pero quería sentir aún su dignidad como Haine por lo que fingió atacar a Len, ocultando una sonrisa.

-No no veré nada! - Len salió corriendo por su vida con una sonrisa de esa atemorizante bestia furiosa llamada Ren Haine..

Ahh.. Que lindo es volver a la normalidad, algo asi..

Continuara..


	13. Como enmendar un error?

Capítulo 13

Como enmendar un error?

Len estaba corriendo subiendo las escaleras para entrar a la habitación donde actualmente ocupa Ren, abrió la puerta cuidadosamente para luego acercarse, ya dentro observo como el Haine estaba totalmente rendido y entregado a la cama estaba profundamente dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro parecía feliz "Que estará soñando?" pensó Len con una sonrisa se dejo llevar por el tacto acercándose y luego acariciando las mejillas de Ren, subió hacia la oreja y luego el cabello, era tan suave y sedoso con ese color negro intenso como el azabache, parecía un gatito durmiendo, Len se le escapó una risita de lo adorable que se veía al dormir y siguió acariciando el cabello, observaba detenidamente cada parte de su cuerpo arriba y abajo percatándose que la camisa que llevaba puesta el Haine no la portaba estaba.. "sólo en pantalones? " Pensó el, pues sí, eso era pero la sábana no permitió darse cuenta antes, Len veía que el físico de Ren es muy parecido al de el pero no del todo, el rubio curioso movió un poco las sábanas dejando algo descubierto el pecho de Ren, definitivamente este cuerpo no era como el de Len, tenía contextura delgada pero se notaba bien su musculatura lo único que coincidía con Len era el color de piel, era un color blanco llegando a ser lechoso, eso contrastaba mucho con el color de sus cabellos dándole el aire de.. Emo? Por lo que más quiera ojala que nunca llegase a oír sus pensamientos le mataría si supiera que pensó eso de el.

Len seguía explorando con la vista el cuerpo del Haine y pasaba sus dedos nuevamente por las ojeras de este dejando de tocar su pelo para seguir bajando y llegar a la curva del cuello, siguió bajando para sentir más hasta el pecho "el tiene buenos músculos como es que no se le nota?" Pensaba ingenuamente mientras continuaba el tacto hasta llegar al abdomen, "que estoy haciendo esto es demasiado inmoral!" Pensaba Len ya con la cara roja pero quería sentir más de Ren.

-Que haces niño? -pregunto el supuesto durmiente con sólo un ojo abierto mirándole con cara de travieso mediante una sonrisa picara.

-Yo-yo! Nada! -hablo para rápidamente mover la mano cuya fue detenida por el agarre de Ren.

-Eres un niño pervertido tocando a otros de esa manera tan excitante, podrías meterte en problemas haciendo esto.- dijo Ren con una voz seductora que hacia derretir a Len.-si quieres tocar más esta bien hazlo yo no me opongo,-Guiño un ojo- sin embargo eso tendrá sus consecuencias.- concluyo con una sonrisa perversa y maliciosa acercando a Len hacia el.

-Como cuales? -pregunto Len con miedo a qué podrían ser estas consecuencias, si no fuesen malas entonces no habría problema en tocar o si?

-Pruébalo y verás.- soltó la mano de Len esperando a cual sería su respuesta, el pobre inocente no sabía que estaba entre ser o no ser violado.

Len no contesto sin embargo le contesto con acciones, empezó nuevamente con el tacto al cuerpo de Ren que a desconocimiento de Len le impulsaba a tocar a pesar de la pena que le daba, empezó desde el abdomen hasta llegar a sus orejas, estaba todo ruborizado de vergüenza pero quería sentir más para un inocente como el era algo nuevo sentir un cuerpo masculino ajeno a el que estuviese bien marcado, podía admirar de ese cuerpo medio descubierto cada cicatriz, cada músculo era muy excitante para el rubio.

-Eres un pillo Kagamine.- sonrió y agarro su mano jalándole y poniéndolo bajo de este a su merced.- la oreja es mi punto débil.- susurro en el oído de Len con una voz sexy totalmente seductora y ronca.

-Ahh.. Pues perdona no sabía.- decía Len totalmente sumiso a el dejándose llevar por esa fuerte sensación de cosquilleo en sus partes bajas, estaba totalmente sonrojado.

Ren sonrió ante tal dulzura tan penetrable y rompible en embestidas, se acercó más donde el haciendo que sus cuerpos rozasen incluyendo sus partes nobles, haciendo que Len hierba de la vergüenza ante ese contacto tan embriagador, si con sólo abrazarle o agarrarle las manos le ponía de gelatina no se imaginan como podría estar actualmente era algo indescriptible y nuevo para el ojiazul, Ren empezó a mordisquearle la oreja mientras le subía la camisa para tener más contacto sobre esa piel tan suave y tentativa, término quitándole toda la ropa mientras mordía, besaba y lamia todo su cuerpo cuando se le iba retirando poco a poco la tela descubriendo su hermosa piel al final dejándolo en interiores, durante el proceso se notaba como Len iba excitando cada vez más y como su cuerpo se movía ante ese desconocido placer para el dejando que sus partes nobles reflejasen el sentimiento.

-Veo que con simples roces y mordidas te excitas, serás masoquista?- dicho esto siguió estimulando de todas formas posibles al Kagamine pero como este demostraba tales caras complaciente término por matarle la paciencia a Ren llegando a su límite y empezó a masajear como masa de harina sus tan perfecta nalgas produciendo que el rubio gimiera de placer, Len coloco su brazos al rededor del cuello de Ren que este al sentir ese tacto le miro a los ojos, eran tan hermosos aquellos pozos azules parecían pintados con precisión, delicadeza y pasión , Ren sentía como caía ante ellos con su hermosura y empezó a darle besos tiernos, luego la pasión siguió subiendo y la euforia le continuo invadiendo volviendo a retomar su trasero mientras ponía sus dedos dentro de aquella apertura entre esas carnes, todo aquello se encontraba caliente, los chicos traviesos subieron la intensidad del beso metiendo lenguas en la cavidad de la boca del otro explorando y sintiendo cada vez más del otro estaba totalmente entregados al otro, Ren ya no soportaba más, sacando sus dedos empezó a embestirle, primero fue a un ritmo para acostumbrar a su chico pasivo pero luego el deseo de la lujuria provocaba a que fuese más fuerte y rápido,"estoy dentro de un chico.. A quien le importa yo sólo quiero devorarlo! Se siente demasiado bien a pesar de no ser una chica" Decía Ren a sus adentros, Len se sentía en otro mundo no se sentía el estaba totalmente poseído por la lujuria cosa nueva para este virginal, sólo podía dejarse llevar a pesar de que el dolor era fuerte el placer lo era aún más dejando el gusto que permitieran hacer llegar saber a Ren mediante descontrolados gemidos pidiéndole que fuese mas brusco y violento, que fuese mas salvaje y profundo, aparentemente este Kagamine es un masoquista pero para el Haine era música en sus oídos, la calentura subía cada vez más hasta finalmente dejando todo ese placer acabarlo en un húmedo orgasmo, Ren se había corrido dentro de Len por petición de este ya que Len decía que le encantaba sentir su caliente amigo en el.

-Fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida Ren, te amo.- dicho esto Len abrazo a Ren dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego decirle al oído:.- Espero una próxima.- cuando término aquella oración Ren se ruborizo ya que lo había dicho con un tono tan excitante, pero sobre todo esa palabra "te amo" le hizo enloquecer de felicidad, quería esta persona para el y sólo para el, que nadie más le haga daño como el hizo en verdad se arrepentía de todo lo hecho porque ahora quería hacerle sentir bien y feliz.

-Si lo dices así puede que sea ahora la próxima vez.- dijo con una perversa sonrisa mirándole cada parte de ese cuerpo shota y adorable que había quedado todo despeinado por la asombrosa aventura de hace poco, Len se veía endemoniadamente sensual, pareciese que había despertado una bestia sexual.

-Me encantaría pero esta vez quiero que sea más fuerte y sin piedad.- Len pronuncio eso de una manera increíble para Ren, vio como el excitante masoquista de Len coloco sus brazos en su cuello como aquel momento de sexo candente y le miraba con amor y dulzura haciendo sentir que aún seguía siendo el mismo niño dulce de que se había enamorado.

Luego de varias rondas ambos quedaron rendidos abrazados transmitiendo todo el calor y amor que sentían del otro.

Ren abrió los ojos lentamente vagamente percatando de que estaba en su cama, repentinamente una lluvia de recuerdos invadió su mente recordando a lujo y detalle ese momento tan caliente con el Kagamine luego lo abrió de manera rápida así sentándose y mirando a su alrededor, no a había nadie más que el, se fijó en si mismo de hecho si estaba sin camisa lo cual puso a sudar frío el Haine, se quitó las sábanas de encima preocupado de que todo aquello fuese mentira esperando a tener pantalón, lo tenía puesto, estaba como al principio de ese.. Sueño? Estaba sin camisa pero con un pantalón negro con correa, estaba nervioso y respirando rápido paso su mano entre sus cabellos negro para auto calmarse y respirar profundo, al parecer fue un sueño, luego de moverse un poco sintió que de verdad fue un sueño pero fue uno húmedo ya que su amigo de abajo de excito mucho con este sueño.

-Mierda.. Soñé que tuve sexo candente con el Kagamine y ahora lo tango parado, no me jodan.- dicho esto se levantó rápidamente para que todo esto quedara sellado en sus más profundos recuerdos fingiendo que nunca paso, para mal de el en ese instante Len Kagamine entro a su cuarto.

-Por-porque estas desnudó!? -grito Len por la sorpresa de ver a Ren sin camisa lo cual lo haría estar semi desnudo realmente pero para Len que no acostumbra a situaciones como esta es muy incómodo, su mirada a pesar de la pena había acabado en el sensual torso de Ren, poniéndolo en una situación aún más incomoda.

-Que haces aquí! Fuera!- esto de verdad era incómodo a su amigo le urgía y el Kagamine aparece impidiéndole la necesidad.

-Sólo venía a decirte que el desayuno esta listo! Ahora ponte algo de ropa! -grito con la cara toda roja.

-Si tanto te molesta deja de mirarme fijamente como si fueras un pervertido acosador!-contesto enojado, si no hacia que se fuese esto le iba a provocar un no muy lindo resultado, aparte que el causante de esto esta al frente de el? Qué peor podría ser?!

-Yo no hago tal cosa!- grito molesto todavía sin apartar la vista en el.- y que es eso?.- luego dijo un poco más calmado y confundido.

-Sólo veté!? Eres un metiche! Vete por donde viniste!- fue una orden que había dicho el Haine mientras trataba de mirarle de tal manera para hacerle huir lo cual no resulto porque no podía mirar a Len de esa manera como solía hacer.

-Mira quien habla! El que me dio un beso y no quiere explicarme el porque ! Diciendo falsedades de que fue por distraerme!- Len sabía que no era un buen tema a introducir pero no tenía otra cosa que decir para debatir la actitud de Ren.

Se sentía acorralado con lo que dijo Len.- Yo no me acuerdo de tal hecho! -dijo totalmente negado al hecho, estaba de brazos cruzados.

-Mentiroso ! Sólo lo dices para no explicarme!- dijo Len muy molesto apuntando lo con su dedo índice.

-Cállate!, ahora déjame ir al baño!- ciertamente no tenía con que debatir ese echo así que sólo le quedo huir, se sentía tan idiota, últimamente esta cambiando a causa de ese Kagamine ya no es el mismo, ya dentro del baño empezó a encargarse de sus asuntos inevitablemente pensando en aquel sueño haciendo todo más excitante.

-Mal.. di..ta.. Sea! JODER!

Len al quedarse en el aire muy molesto no le quedo de otra que salir y dejar a Ren ser, fue a desayunar sin el, no entendía el porque es así "tampoco es que pueda hacer mucho .. Estando el.. Desnudo " Len sonrojado por sus pensamientos tapo su boca con la mano se sentía raro, bajo al primer piso así encontrándose con su querido Onii-chan en el comedor.

-heey Len-kun! -saludo levantando su mano, pero eso a el no le basta, obviamente se aprovechará de la confianza que tiene con el rubio y lo abrazaría y lo tocaría como le plazca.

-Hola Onii-chan, que haces aquí? No es que no quiera pero me pregunto porque todos entran tan fácil aquí.- cruzo sus brazos adaptando una posición pensativa.

Kaito sonrió por su dulce gesto y le dio un cálido abrazo en su cintura como suele a hacer y claro aprovechando la cercanía, con sus dedos los paso de manera seductora en la linea del trasero de Len dándole al Kagamine una sensación excitante lo cual le hizo sonrojar, la cara de Len estaba tan sexy que cualquiera que lo viese de esa forma se le lanzaría a hacerle cosas inimaginables, Kaito observaba con detenimiento todo el lugar cerciorando que el Haine no estuviera cerca para poder seguir tocando a Len como siempre pudo hacer antes de la llegada del Haine, realmente lo detestaba por impedirle tener tacto con su inocente angelito,"el fue, es y siempre será mío nunca dejare que ese emo idiota me lo robe" mientras Kaito pensaba aquello seguía con el movimiento de sus dedos haciéndolo más profundo y sensual, le dio par de besos suaves pero provocativos al cuello y mejilla de Len haciendo sentir a este raro.

-O..nii..chan.. -decía el rubio con una suave y baja voz mientras se aferraba a Kaito esa sensación era muy extraña para el, hacia que se decayera.

Kaito amaba esa voz que salía de la boca de aquel lindo ángel rubio de ojos azules, detuvo el movimiento de los dedos para empezar a acariciar el trasero de Len, poco a poco con ambas manos bajo hasta los muslos y los coloco a sus caderas mientras besaba su cuello "bueno Len creo que llego el momento de hacerte mío porque no quiero que seas de nadie más, espero que el Haine no te halla tomado" pensando esto llevo al Kagamine hacia la sala colocándolo en el mueble delicadamente sin parar las caricias.

-Onii-chan..? -Len se preguntaba porque hacia estas cosas cada vez que estaban solos.- Para.. Ya.. Para porque.. Yo..! -reclamaba en susurros.

Kaito no se detuvo quería ya ser el primer beso de Len, el primero y el último, realmente ama a su ángel.

*sonidos de estómago*

Len sonrojado tanto por vergüenza como por esos roces excitantes de Kaito, dijo:- Porque tengo hambre..- que momento para que le rugiera su estómago por el hambre sentía un alivio porque no le agradaba mucho la idea de que su Onii-chan le hiciera eso.-además ya para con todo esto por favor.- dicho esto le apartó e inmediatamente fue a al comedor a desayunar.

Ren estaba tratando de tranquilizar su mente por aquel sueño que tuvo y porque casi el causante de este lo viera en ese estado vergonzoso y que el mismo también tenía culpa que ocurriese, estaba recostado de la cama en una posición donde su cabeza esta colgando de esta y tanto como su cabellera caía por la gravedad su sangre también subía a la cabeza, miraba todo analítico percatando de que en una de las esquinas del cuarto estaba el papel que una vez utilizo para expresar sus sentimientos por Len, se dejo caer al suelo para coger el papel leyendo nuevamente todo se sonrojó tanto de la vergüenza que hasta parecía desprender humo, cada letra y frase que había en ese papel era demasiado cursi, resignado a que le gusta Len guardo el papel en un cajón. "Tengo la sensación de que debí haber bajado desde que termine... Acaso será? Qué me jodan!"

Ren puso marcha inmediata a ver a Len porque algo le decía que tenía que ver como estaba, como encontraba estaría bien?, durante el proceso de bajar las escaleras muchas cosas negativas que probablemente pudieron ocurrirle a Len paso por su mente llenándolo aún más de preocupación, sentía desesperación por verlo cuando ya se encontraba al pie de las escaleras vio como una cosa azul paso frente de el corriendo en dirección al comedor," ya sabía que eso tendría que ser ! La maldita cosa azul le estaba haciendo algo a Len!" Muy furioso por las probabilidades de lo ocurrido o lo que puede ocurrir corrió hacia el comedor encontrando a Len siendo abrazado por la cintura por Kaito, haciendo sentir a Ren un sin fin de celos.

-Apartate cosa azul! - agarro fuertemente a Kaito y le hizo una llave dejándolo en el suelo dolorido, luego miro a Len con una cara de preocupación y angustia acaricio sus mejillas cerciorando que todo este en orden lo abrazo para borrar el sucio que dejo la cosa azul provocando que le saliera una sonrisa al Kagamine por su causa, actualmente Ren miraba a Kaito con una mirada asesina dejándole con esta que Len era suyo y que no lo cedería a nada ni nadie, ahora que estaba más claro de sus sentimientos, los cuales es que apreciaba en demasía a Len al punto de que le gustase.

-Haine-kun? Hehe que haces? - rio Len, se sentía tan bien cuando Ren le abrazaba así le correspondió el abrazo, por alguna razón se sentía cómodo cuando lo hacia pero si era Kaito no era lo mismo, con Ren se sentía más... Especial? -porque siempre haces las cosas de esta forma? No es correcto, no te forzare a nada pero creo que deberías ser menos impulsivo.- Le sonrió dulcemente, se sentía muy conmovido del hecho de que Ren actuase de esa forma, aunque sabía que hacerle eso a Kaito estaba mal le gusto que Ren quisiese poseerlo, sabía que era egoísta de su parte. -creo que ser egoísta aunque sea un poco no estaría mal.- susurro esto pensando que nadie le había oído, sin embargo la persona que aún abrazaba y le abrazaba si pudo oír lo que susurró.

Ren interpreto esto a su favor ya que Len cuando dijo esto se había aferrado más a el dándole la loca idea de hay una posibilidad de que sintiera lo mismo," este niño es demasiado bueno si por casualidad siente lo mismo.. Sería demasiado masoquista me encantaría enmendarlo todo yo sólo sigo cometiendo error tras error.." Ren se dejo llevar de los pensamientos y sensaciones colocando como gusto una vez hacer sus labios en la curva del cuello de Len, haciendo que Len se ruborizara por completo, ambos se olvidaron de la existencia de Kaito para ellos sólo existían los dos olvidándose del mundo.

Este mundo mientras exista Shion Kaito no podrá existir en paz, así apartando a ambos, Ren no iba a permitir que el azul salga con la suya como la otra ves así que agarro la misma mano con la que trato de apartarlos y se acercó donde el diciéndole :.- Con permiso.. - Que demonios esta pasando? Ren Haine diciendo con permiso? Acaso Len lo tiene tan loquito que ya dice cordialidades? Pues si Ren quería deshacerse de Kaito no le quedo de otra a parte que tenía que tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de Len hacia Kaito si quería empezar a enmendar sus acciones pues lo mejor sería empezar a soltar su orgullo y actuar como merece Len, "eso no me matara" pensó el.

-desde cuando dices esas palabras chico grosero que no merece a mi Len-kun! -exclamo el Shion totalmente disgustado viendo como aquellos dos estaban tan melosos.

Ren empujo a Kaito molesto a pesar de que tenia la razón pero eso era lo que le molestaba mas aún, agarro a Len sin nada de brusquedad pero se sentía aún su fuerza dejando a Len cuyo se encontraba a su lado agarrado de manos todavía mas sorprendido desde que dijo "con permiso" Acaso esta enfermo?, el Haine volteo un poco la cabeza mirando sobre el hombro a Kaito.- yo haré que merezca estar a su lado. - concluido esto siguió arrastrando al muy confundido de Len.

-Haine-kun, pero tengo hambree y ya había preparado algo para los dos.- le buscaba sus ojos pero no podía ya que Ren estaba molesto y miraba fijamente al frente.- acaso me estas oyendo? .- lo estaba arrastrando a la salida de la casa pero Ren se detuvo para luego voltearse y mirar a los ojos.

-Perdóna.. Yo.. Te compro algo si? - sabía que se perdería de ese grandioso desayuno que preparó Len pero no quería estar cerca de Kaito o al menos no quería que Len estuviese con el, sin más Len asintió y sonrió preguntándose a si mismo que es lo que le pasa a Ren.

Ambos estaban ya comiendo algo que va por la cuenta de Ren, estaban en una especie de restaurante familiar ya que sería raro si estuviesen en un lugar que no fuese ese.

-Porque soy tan tonto? Haine-kun - esa pregunta no se la espero para nada Ren, no sabía que contestarle sin herirlo porque en cierta forma si es un tonto pero no de la mala si no de la tierna.. Y conociendo la personalidad del rubio puede que lo tome a mal, Aunque si el lo volvió aceptar e incluso perdonar eso si lo haría tonto? Pero cuando vio los ojos de Len noto algo de tristeza "creo que cuando menos lo quiero todo lo que le he dicho le esta afectando ahora, el sufre de reacción tardía o que? Bueno sea lo que sea el amoroso karma se la esta cobrando ahora, tengo que decir algo astuto e inteligente para no herirlo más" Ren ya estaba decidido aceptar lo que sentía y empezar a tomar riendas al asunto.

-Si lo eres.- dijo seco mirando fija y seriamente a sus ojos."creo que no comenze bien" se dijo a si mismo.

-ah?.- contesto un poco ofendido.

-lo eres.- volvió a recalcar Ren dejando a Len sin comentarios u opiniones sobre lo dicho.- quiero decir, lo eres por seguir perdonando a un inútil como yo.- prosiguió con el mismo tono seco pero esta vez desviando la mirada que ahora se encontraba en la comida.

-mmhh pues si entonces soy un grandísimo tonto.- respondió Len resignado a la verdad aunque por alguna razón le dio gracia haciéndolo notar en su forma de hablar, sonreía a pesar de decirse tonto a si mismo, pero era la pura verdad irónico no?

Hubo un silencio perturbador para ambos jóvenes, no sabían que tema poner, pero Len decidió después de varios minutos más iniciar una conversación trivial pero con tacto para no hacer enojar a Ren u ofenderle, Ren se había quedado callado desde lo último que dijo, sólo quedaba mirando o más bien admirando la belleza de Len poniéndole suma atención a cada palabra que pronunciaba y solo respondía asintiendo o negando con la cabeza claro en uno que otro momento sonreía de lado ya que Len aveces saltaba con cosas súper graciosas y entretenidas asi dejándose llevar por el ambiente de la conversación pero en silencio, pensaba en lo que había dicho, porque Len le perdono eso es algo que siempre le quedara en duda, como se pudo merecer tal perdón?

-Haine-kun?.- decía el rubio extrañado por el despiste de Ren cosa que no es muy común en el, se sentía un poco idiota por estar siendo el único hablando y sobre todo tanto, movía la mano frente a la cara de Ren a ver si captaba su atención y lo traía de nuevo a la tierra.-Hey.. Hey.. Heyy! .- al fin reacciono, al parecer el pelinegro acostumbra a perder su mirada en el vacío, eso y muchas más cosas aprendió Len de este joven, o más bien ya conocía.

-Ah.. Perdón terminaste?.- tenía un tono apagado, okay así es el pero era algo más de lo normal, Len noto que algo le pasaba no era común que se disculpara tanto en un sólo día, se preocupó aunque también se ofendió un poco por lo que le acabó de decir acaso quería que se callara?.

-Emm si termine y Lo siento por hablar tanto.

-ahh.. Bueno vámonos.- se levantó de su asiento partiendo del lugar, Len pensó que no había comido nada porque en ningún momento lo vio comer pero al voltear el plato se encontraba vacío! Cuando se había comido todo?! Este tipo es raro!, su cara era de total asombro, volvió a mirar a Ren que ya se estaba alejando cada vez más y fue tras el.

Sólo caminaron una cuadra y se encontraron a Rinto, es que tienen un imán a el que siempre aparece? Bueno Rinto no lo planeo exactamente simplemente fue una casualidad pero como dicen por ahí la casualidad no existe sólo existe lo inevitable y eso era que Rinto se encontrará frente a ellos, parecía que estaba muy entretenido mirando su celular, que tanto contemplaba en ese aparato?

-Rinto! Hola! .-Len sorprendido fue a darle un abrazo, en cambio Ren saludo moviendo la cabeza, Len se apartó a los pocos segundos.- que tanto ves ahí?.- se acercó nuevamente y susurro en su oído tratando también si alcanzaba a ver lo que contemplaba tanto su primo.-acaso es Rei.- dijo para luego confirmarlo con la mirada, efectivamente era Rei Kagene el que estaba viendo con tanta pasión y como no si este se encontraba en una posición muy seductora sin camisa con apenas unos pantalones ajustados marcando bien su cuerpo, en la foto se podía apreciar cada detalle de aquel cuerpo, todo esto provoco un gran sonroje en Rinto ya que lo tomaron por desprevenido.- Oh pero eres un pervertido! Mirándolo en ese estado! Esta desnudo!.- que tonto de parte de Len gritar semejantes cosas todos incluyendo a Ren le miraron con asombro, están nuevamente llamando la atención.-upsi hehe.- se disculpó avergonzado de sus actos.

-LEN KAGAMINE! ERES UN DESCUIDADO! -grito Rinto totalmente rojo por diversas razones muy obvias.

-Perdona pero no es mi culpa que seas el pervertido que ve fotos así de la persona que le gusta.- dijo Len como si hablara del clima de brazos cruzados mientras miraba a Ren busca de apoyo cosa que Ren le ignoró viendo a otra parte ya que no quería meterse en ese lío estúpido dejando a Len con la boca abierta y algo molesto por su falta de apoyo.

-Lo sigues haciendo.- dijo Rinto muy molesto mientras ocultaba las pruebas cosa impedida por Len que le arrebató el celular y vio que era todo un álbum que tenía Rinto de Rei aproximadamente unas 200 o 300 fotos y la mayoría era de una sesión fotográfica que había asistido este.

-En verdad que eres un enfermo..- estaba asqueado por la obsesión de su primo hacia Rei.

-Eso ni te incumbe! .-grito ya furioso.- además desde cuando sabes que es pervertido? .- decía sólo un poquito más calmado ya que se podía percibir aún su frustración.

-Haine-kun.- respondió mirándole, su mirada volvió a Rinto.- además eso no es cuando ves a alguien a medio vestir como lo hacías tu?.- hablaba con tono curioso pero sobre todo en forma de pregunta.

-Si .. Y no.. -Respondió vagamente por la impresión de tal inocencia, era algo crítico ser tan inocente como Len.- cambiando de tema.. Hoy no tenías que entregar aquellos libro que cogimos de la biblioteca? Porque yo lo acabo de hacer.

-Era hoy la fecha límite? Mmm menos más que los termine bueno gracias por decirme ahora iré a casa para buscarlos y entregarlos.- sonrió.

-claro.. Voy contigo.- dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Len, Rinto aún se encontraba avergonzado por lo de hace poco.

Al llegar a casa Len corrió rápido a buscar tal libro, al entrar a su habitación se encontró algo raro.. O bueno no tanto ya que ha pasado antes, Kaito estaba en su cama oliendo su almohada.- O-onii chan?.- Kaito dio un brinco del susto, no se esperaba que volviera tan pronto, soltó inmediatamente avergonzado la almohada y fue donde Len.

-no es lo que parece! Yo no abrazaba y olfateaba tu almohada porque me acordaba a tii! No no! Nada de eso! .- hablaba rápido de los nervios.

Claro..- no entendía nada pero ya se estaba acostumbrando al hecho de nunca entender, pero le sigue molestando un poco.

Kaito miraba a Len de arriba a abajo están precioso, mejor dicho siempre esta precioso pero ahora estaba brillante de la hermosura, aunque es lo que siempre piensa cuando lo ve, se acercó a el y le abrazo, lo arrastro a su cama y se quedo acurrucado a este ángel rubio, sentía su calor y olor, cosa que amaba Kaito.

-Hahaha me haces cosquillas Onii-chan!.- reía a carcajadas por la nariz de Kaito que paseaba por todo su cuello, la voz de Len excitaba inmediatamente a Kaito dando ganas de tocarle y amarle, lástima que este no piensa lo mismo que el o al menos no lo ama de la manera que el quisiera, pero aún así lucharía por ello, bajo una de sus manos sobre el pantalón en donde están las partes nobles de Len, no sin antes aprovechar y acariciar su pecho, abdomen, cintura y caderas, estaba moviendo estas con total delicadeza, sus labios estaban en el cuello del rubio, quería oír aquellos cantos de dioses que poseía Len, y así fue este soltaba tales cantos que estremecía hasta el más macho de todos.

-O.. Nii.. Chan..

.:.:.:.:.:Mientras:.:.:.:.

Ren estaba con Rinto en la sala, uno estaba al extremo de la sala y el otro del otro lado, se daban miradas pero nada más, nunca se dirigieron la palabra, primero porque Ren sólo quería pensar en Len a pesar de que cuando lo hacia se acordaba del sueño obsceno que tuvo que le hacia ruborizar y segundo porque Rinto le daba algo de miedo provocar a este Haine.

Ren sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho, se sentía mal, cosa que le preocupó, repentinamente recordó de la existencia de Kaito, ya sólo con eso todo era claro, corrió en búsqueda de Len hasta dar con el, al llegar donde estaba se encontró una escena muy dolorosa para el, al punto de cegarle la furia, Kaito estaba lamiendo el virgen ser de Len, estaba manchando aquel lienzo blanco con su fea tinta azul, "si ese lienzo será manchado, mejor que sea por tinta negra que azul" pensó Ren actuando de inmediato separando a ambos para rescatar al Kagamine.

Len cuando vio a Ren sintió la desesperación por ser rescatado, era extraño porque el no considera a Kaito peligroso, vio como los ojos de Ren se habían llenado de melancolía y furia, había empujado toscamente a Kaito provocando que este chocase la cabeza con la pared, sintió los fuertes brazos de este pelinegro sobre su cintura ya que lo jalaba con fuerza, luego sintió como posaba la otra mano en su cabeza, también sintió unos labios suaves sobre su cabeza, le había besado la cabeza? No, sólo poso sus labios ahí, pero aún así se sintió protegido era feliz, su estómago se sentía raro, eran como mariposas.

A continuación Ren arrastro a Len lejos de Kaito cuyo estaba dolorido por el golpe, Ren se sentía desesperado, ansioso, molesto pero sobre todo deseoso, recordó nuevamente el sueño que tuvo cosa que le estremeció inmediatamente soltando a Len, estaba tan confundido, todos esos sentimientos le estaban matando lentamente, era como si ya los había sentido antes? Pero no sabía como si nunca había conocido a Len antes, Len estaba preocupado Ren estaba actuando realmente raro, tenia todo el día así, se acercó buscando la manera de descubrir que tenía, además quería sentir nuevamente su calor, Ren tenía su mano sobre la cara tratando de calmarse en todos los sentidos, sintió la mano de Len sobre la suya, era un calor que sólo podía pertenecerle a el, se sintió más ansioso y agarro ambas manos de Len acercándolo a el, tenía una mirada de determinación.

Len se sorprendió incluso dio un ligero salto, estaba mirando los ojos grises platino de Ren, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro, Len se puso muy nervioso y empezó a temblar, Ren se acercó hasta que chocaron frentes, estaba pronunciando una y otra ves "Kagamine, Kagamine-kun" acariciaba las mejillas del rubio con los ojos melancólicos y nostálgicos, aún portaba dolor en la mirada algo que Len nunca deja de presenciar, esos ojos han llevado una carga desde hace mucho tiempo, el ojiazul se preguntaba el qué.

la cercanía que podía tener con este estremecía a Len, las manos de Ren eran reconfortantes, pero por alguna razón con esos gestos, caricias y miradas, Len percibía cada vez más un sentimiento triste que le transmitía Ren, al este ser sensible empezó a liberar par de lágrimas, cosa que Ren no paso por desapercibido provocando que se separase, sentía que atemorizaba a Len, estaba temblando y haya llorando que más puede pensar? Lógico, que le tema por ser idiota.

-Me tienes miedo cierto?.- dijo ya totalmente apartado, sabía que no podría lograr nada, porque cuando lo toca Kaito nunca lo ve así, sin embargo ahora el hasta llora, maldito Karma.

-n-no- respondió aún nervioso pero lo más rápido para darle la seguridad a Ren que no es así.

-Hmmph.. No lo creo.- se sentía ofendido, pero lo acepto porque se lo merecía, se adelantó bajando las escaleras.

-a-a donde vas?

-Tengo sed.

Ya todos estaban en la sala había un incómodo silencio, o más bien, lo único que se podía escuchar era los ruidos de corrientes eléctricas que chocaban, si, era Kaito y Ren dándose miradas a muertes.

-Ya cállense.- dijo Rinto rompiendo el molestoso ruido que raramente escuchaba.

-Pero nadie estaba hablando hasta que tu lo hiciste.- hablo Len mirando a su primo por una respuesta que explique lo que acabó de decir.

-cuando crezcas lo entenderás.. Baka...- susurro lo último como si Len no fuese capaz de oír eso.

-Te escuche!.- reclamo el otro rubio.

-Que bien.- le respondió Rinto.- y no es que tu ibas a entregar el libro?

-ahh! Cierto, se me había olvidado debido a que Kaito me..- se puso todo rojo recordando esa vergonzosa escena.

Rinto abrió los ojos de par en par, sólo sabrá el que cosas pasaron en su mente para completar aquella oración.- que te hizo pillo?.- pregunto con tono pícaro.

-na-nada!- exclamo Len corriendo hacia su habitación nuevamente, cogió los respectivos libros y salió corriendo.

-heeeh..?- Rinto tenía una mirada de sospecha mientras alza a una ceja, sabía que algo paso, pero para molestar más a ambos pretendientes de Len se le ocurrió algo.- hummm ese niño sólo.. En Japón.. Tokio.. Lleno de gente que puede ser un peligro para Len-kun.. Más bien todo lo que se mueve puede ser un peligro para el.. Violadores.. Ladrones.. Incluso mariquitas..- dijo lo último en tono de burla.

Ambos chicos al escuchar eso se preocuparon, al mismo tiempo se pararon de sus asientos, simultáneamente se miraron, no querían que el otro fuera.

-Tu te quedas mientras rescato a mi ángel!- exclamo Kaito.

-Tu no me mandas y yo hago lo que quiera.- hablo todo cool Ren.-además si alguien lo recata seré yo..-susurro esto último.

Ambos se acercaron hacia el otro se miraron de tal forma que si alguien podría morir por una mirada ambos estaban ya en lo más profundo de un hollo de entierro para cadáveres .

-tic toc tic toc.. El tiempo corre y Len podría estar siendo violado salvajemente.-dijo Rinto para darle más intensidad a la escena.

Ren actuó rápido y con su habilidad peculiar para pelear golpeo a Kaito en el estómago dejándolo inconsciente, salió disparado por la puerta para encontrarse con Len.

"Joder no se que podría pasarle a ese idiota si se le deja sólo"

Continuara...


	14. Otro nrival! un pasado?

Capítulo 14

Otro rival?! Un pasado?

Len ya se encontraba paseando por los pasillos de la biblioteca, estaba distraído mirando otros libros que podría leer, Len ama la lectura lástima que su visita "especial" nunca le permite leer siempre le sorprende con cosas raras y nuevas para el, nuevamente Len seguía llenandose de sentimientos depresivos porque nunca va a llegar a comprender lo que sucede a su al rededor, porque Kaito lo toca así? No son pareja, ni casados, porque Ren actúa tan raro? "Aunque ahora muestra un poco más de amabilidad eso es bueno" pensó , pero lo que nunca Len sabrá es el porque sólo Rinto se acuerda de todo el supuesto suceso incluso el olvido ese pasado del que le contó su primo, "será verdad que nos conocimos antes?" Len estaba en ese momento donde uno analiza que es lo que esta haciendo con su vida, se sentó en uno de los sillones que vio y se acomodó.

Saco todo el aire contenido recostando su cabeza del espaldar del sillón .- que bueno que ya salí de eso de entregar el libro, gracias Rinto.- hablaba en voz alta consigo mismo mirando el blanco techo del lugar, el ambiente tenía ese fuerte olor a libros guardados.- será que Ren tampoco se acuerda? Y que hay sobre el tal Rei? Porqué sólo Rinto sabe de aquel incidente?.- Len seguía haciéndose preguntas tratando de conseguir alguna respuesta coherente hasta que la desesperación para saber llego a un límite y decidió preguntarle directamente a Rinto el sólo le contó todo lo ocurrido pero no hay muchas razones lógicas del porque nadie sabe nada, Len se levantó saliendo de esos pensamientos para salir de el lugar y volver a casa.

-Len-kun?!.- se escucho una voz masculina sorprendida al fondo de uno de los pasillos, se veía la silueta de un cuerpo pero no se deferencia por la poca luz, se acercó más y se pudo descifrar quien era este sujeto.

-Mikuo-san?- respondió Len de la misma forma, era Mikuo un chico de cabellos turquesa acercándose mas a verde y ojos del mismo color, de piel cremosa vestía unos pantalones largos de color negro, portaba un abrigo de tela fina que permitía delinear cada detalle de su cuerpo, se acercó a Len y le beso la mejilla mediante un cálido abrazo, pero esto no fue bien recibido por Len que le contesto con un fuerte golpe en donde se encuentra el estómago provocando un fuerte dolor en el pobre chico de ojos turquesa.

-iiteeeeeeee y.. y.. e-eso..?.- contesto dolorido, estaba muy impresionado por esa reacción inusual de Len.

-Perdona pero no me siento cómodo que seas tan afectuoso.- "porque hice eso? Oh que vergüenza le he pegado a Mikuo-san"

-Ahh.. Auu.. Tsk teme pudiste decirlo con palabras no con actos, donde aprendiste a golpear tan fuerte? mierda me duele mucho.-agonizaba Mikuo, realmente es impresionante de donde habría sacado esa fuerza Len y sobre todo que el mismo le halla pegado.

-De.. Haine-kun..- dijo algo avergonzado jugando con sus dedos mientras bajaba la cabeza.- pero no pensé que sería tan fuerte , aunque pensando en lo que le paso a sus víctimas también estaban como tu, eso quiere decir que esa técnica es peligrosa no?.- cambio a un tono inocente, realmente el no creyó ser capaz de golpear de tal forma, "yo sólo quise intentar porque cuando Haine-kun lo hizo se vio muy genial" pensó.

Mikuo quedo con una cara de impactado, acaso será el famoso Haine que tanto le han hablado? "Entonces era cierto que esta en su casa" dijo Mikuo en sus adentros, suspiro y miro a Len con pena.- si de hecho no lo vuelvas hacer por favor, dolió.- concluyo mientras seguía frotando donde Len le había golpeado.

-mmmmm.- se aguantaba Len las ganas de gritar del pánico se sentía culpable.- gomeeeen Mikuo-san!.- al fin no se contuvo.

-Tsk lo que sea deja de lloriquear, Dios porque a mi, yo sólo trataba de ser amable por una vez y me responden así..- Mikuo estaba inclinado del dolor y tuvo que sentarse en el lugar más cercano que este fue en el sillón que ocupaba Len hace pocos minutos.

-Gomen gomen gomen gomen .- repetía una y otra vez bajando su cabeza en forma de reverencia, subía y bajaba la cabeza una y otra vez demostrando total arrepentimiento.

-Ya ya calma tampoco es que moriré.- agitaba Mikuo su mano en señal de calma.

Len se espantó más por tal idea, y empezó a hacer reverencias más intensas en frente de Mikuo que este estaba sentado mirándolo con algo de pena y arrogancia.

-Tadaiiimaaaaaaaaaaaaa!.- gritaba una loca peli rosa por ejecutar sus planes, corrió hacia las habitaciones haciendo mucho ruido en búsqueda de Len y Ren.

-hah? Luka neechan? Qué haces aquí?.- hablo Rinto cuando sintio como la ruidosa de Luka entro a la casa por la puerta corriendo hacia las escaleras, pero el estaba acomodado en el mueble de la sala mirando un "video" así que le daba pereza ir el a preguntar "mejor espero a que ella misma venga aquí y le pregunto" pensó el, en el proceso de espera siguió viendo el video y comiendo unas palomitas de maíz.

-Rinto-kun, porque sólo tu estas aquí?!.- pregunto Luka con una gota en la cabeza del sudor cuando término en la sala en su búsqueda de sus avecillas enamoradas debido a que ninguno estaba en las habitaciones de arriba "ojalá los hubiera pillado haciendo sus cosillas" pensó con tristeza ya que no sucedió, Luka llevaba como algunas tres bolsas encima y como lo que contenía era mucho peso lo puso a una esquina de la entrada de la sala.

-Acaso aquí todos son ciegos? Esta claro que veo un video, bueno algo así jejeje .- concluyo con una perversa risa.

-So? Déjame ver.- empujo a Rinto provocando que las palomitas cayeran al suelo dejando un desastre.- y que se supone que es esto sólo veo a Ren-kun.. Ahora a Mikuo-kun..? No ahora a Ren-kun.. Hey Rinto-kun que rayos es esto?.-pregunto muy curiosa Luka.

-mis palomitas..!.- gritaba dolorido y dramáticamente Rinto por su "gran" perdida a según su punto de vista.- eres unaa...- estaba furioso.

-Shhh déjame ver mejor.- entrecerraba sus ojos con la tinta idea de que sabría que es lo que esta pasando en esa pantalla.- nop sinceramente no entiendo que es esto.- se rindió inmediatamente mirando a Rinto para que le de una explicación.

-Y ni siquiera te disculpas .. Baka .. - decía con pucheros en susurros.- veras esto es algo así como un video, más bien estoy grabando a Len o quiero decir desde Len, para saber como van las cosas respecto a mi plan, soy un genio no?

-Ehh?! .- por un momento Rinto pensó que le llamaría la atención .- y porque no me dijiste antes par ayudarte ?! Hasta traje yo cosas para unos planes que tenía, eres malo.- decía molesta por el hecho de no ser incluida, Rinto quedo anonadado con tal cosa.

-C-cla-claaaro.. Heh.. Ay...- Rinto jura que a Luka le falta un tornillo.- bueno y que es lo que tenías planeado.

Luka le dio una sonrisa que no en sus sueños se podrían imaginarse, era entre picardía, malicia y travesura, una mezcla que llenó a Rinto de escalofríos.- bueno pues.. Si me dices tu plan yo te digo el mío, tal ves nos unamos para llevar a cabo el mejor plan de todos.

-Me parece buena idea, acepto.-sonrió de lado en total acuerdo con Luka, así empezaron a actualizarse respecto a sus planes para crear uno mucho mejor, dos mentes malvadas trabajan mejor que una.

-Que demonios estas haciendo !.- grito espantado Ren, a su punto de vista lo que tenía frente pareciese que Len le estuviese "chupando las partes nobles" de Mikuo, al fin y al cabo a parte de mal pensado que es Ren los celos de que este tan cerca de Mikuo no ayuda, el peli negro con una cara entre espanto y furia corrió hacia donde estaba ocurriendo la rara escena, cuando se dio cuenta de lo tan sucia que pudo llegar a ser su mente ya que no pasaba nada más que Len haciendo reverencia hacia Mikuo, su cara parecía un tomate de la vergüenza por confundir la situación.

-Heeh.. Que paso Haine-san? Pensaste sucio? Que gracioso porque no veo a Len-kun así.. O tal vez si?.- dijo en tono burlón Mikuo.

Callate! -grito.- yo no pensé nada... raro..-dijo en voz baja es como si quisiera convencerse a si mismo de que no se imagino una escena sucia, imposible se ruborizo un poco.

-okay, Len vámonos.-dicho esto agarro a Len por el brazo con intensiones de alejarse de Ren.

-Y yo no lo permito, me importa una mierda lo que digas.-Ren estaba frustrado, "porque coño ese rubio se deja toquetear tanto?!" Pensó, la mirada de Ren se transformaba a una siniestra toda su ira se reflejaba en ellos, apretó sus puños tratando de controlar las ganas de asesinar a alguien.

La mirada de Mikuo reflejaba que recordó algo, esbozo una sonrisa y miro a Ren desafiante "oh pequeño Haine esta vez conmigo será más emocionante" pensó como si le tuviese pena, aclarando que no es así sólo es puro sarcasmo y arrogancia.

-Realmente quedamos en claro que Ren-kun le gusta Len-kun, cosa que es muy obvio pero... Que hay de Len-kun? En ningún momento hemos considerado lo que el siente.- exponía el tema Luka con toda la razón del mundo, en que momento habían considerado a Len?

-No te preocupes .. Es casi obligatorio que lo ame.- contesto por primera vez serió Rinto, estaba en una posición analítica tienen razón en que nadie piensa en Len pero sabe muy bien que como paso aquella vez volverá a pasar es casi tan seguro como que el agua salada es del mar.

-Rin-chan.. Lo dices por eso? O porque conoces a Len?.- ya ambos no tenían esas sonrisas astutas el tema se había vuelto serió, lo que Luka no sabía es algo que Rinto si.

-Heh.. Al parecer se me olvido contarte, perdona pero sabes que no es un tema que "adore" hablar, sólo ten en cuenta que no lo he podido olvidar.

"Que demonios? Yo estaba mil por ciento segura que le hicimos olvidar.. Que paso? Porque? Queee?!".- la cara de Luka estaba llena de angustia y confusión , no entendía .. Porque Rinto sonaba como si supiera lo de ESE día? .- Rinto-kun, de que me estas hablando?.- Su pregunta fue con exigencia de una respuesta, una explicación lo que sea pero debía confirmar que no fuese lo que ella piensa.

"Mierda .. Hable de más..".-pensaba Rinto totalmente arrepentido por abrir la bocota .- veras.. El.. Lo sabe pero no lo sabe.. Entiendes?.- tenía un tono de nerviosismo no sabía como explicarle esto.

-Que el sabe que? Quien sabe que? Rinto! Dime ya!.- se levantó de su asiento y puso sus manos sobre sus caderas mirándole con frialdad, Rinto sólo se mordió el labio la mirada de Luka no era muy común.

"Como mierda esto término así" pensaba con pesadez.- Maaaahh.. Hehe OH! mira una pelea! .- distrajo a Luka señalando la pantalla del televisor para evitar darle una respuesta, ciertamente se iniciaba una pelea.

Ren no aguanto , no aguanto para nada esa mirada que le dio Mikuo si una de las cosas por la cual el destaca es por ser impaciente e impulsivo "no.. no lo hagas Ren, ten control" se decía así mismo en sus adentros mientras se mordía los labios, se acercó más hacia ellos parecía una fiera en celo defendiendo a su hembra.

"Perfecto, ven a mi Haine " pensó Mikuo con malicia, sus intenciones eran claramente provocar más a Ren, sus miradas chocaban eso hacia sentir a Mikuo complacido pero a la vez se sentía intimidado, los ojos de Ren eran demasiado intensos.

Len sólo observaba como aquellos dos no se paraban de mirar, no le agradaba mucho la escena por alguna razón le molestaba sólo quería que esas miradas aún si son de odio fueran sólo para el, puede que suene muy masoquista pero así se sentía el, no sabía que hacer sólo veía como se acercaba quería detener todo pero no quería meter la pata y hacer algo estúpido, que podría hacer ? Empujarlo? Abrazarlo? Gritar.. ? "Si yo creo que sería lo mejor" pensó, entonces cerro sus ojos e Inhalo todo el que pudo y abrió su boca..

-Re..

-El y yo tenemos cosas pendientes por hacer.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh.- término gritando del susto porque no se espero sentir aquella mano agarrando la suya, que vergüenza...

-pero porque demonios tienes que gritar así pequeño insolente!.- esta vez grito Ren por la molestia de aquel grito.-MI OÍDO! MI POBRE OÍDO! .- el Haine empezó hacerle berrinche a Len y este se defendió por igual.

-No es mi culpa que me hallas asustado así ! .-hizo pucheros.- quien te manda a hacerme eso!

-No sabía que eras tan llorón!.- seguía alzando la voz con molestia.- y peor aún así de chillón! Soy de oídos sensibles sabes?.

-Pues perdóneme usted niño sensible.- haciendo énfasis en la palabra sensible para picar el orgullos de este Haine, de alguna manera a Le le daba gracia ver a Ren así de molesto.

Ren se sintió ofendido y empezó a contestarle a su defensa de modo que término en una discusión entre ellos, parecían niños de ocho años peleando por una mísera paleta de cereza, Mikuo sólo tapo sus oídos y se pinto una sonrisa en su rostro por esa escena tan graciosa, aquellos dos se les notaba su atracción hacia el otro.

-Bien tenías razón.- decía Luka entre risas viendo la pantalla.- ellos se gustan.

-es obvio, es que soy un genio.-le respondió Rinto dando de un aire de que es el mejor del lugar.

-Pero .. Tengo una duda..- miro a Rinto seriamente, que este empezó a paniquear al parecer no se salvó del todo de el tema de hace unos pocos minutos.

-vamos a usar lo que traje en esa bolsa verdad?.- sus ojos estaban entrecerrados.

-Ahhh... Ehh si, claro.- "uff que suerte, que bueno que se le olvido o al menos aparentemente".-pensó.

-Conejo,gato o cerdito?.- decía con una sonrisa perversa.

-lo que sea más conveniente.- contesto de igual forma.

Luego de aquella discusión, ya se habían alejados de Mikuo debido a que durante ese rato discutiendo se fueron caminando dejando a Mikuo en el olvido, este no supo ni si quiera como sentirse, habrá cumplido su parte?

Ren y Len se alejaban de la biblioteca por momento su pelea había cesado, estaban en un total silencio y uno muy incómodo para ambos debido a que ya estaba oscureciendo entonces estaban pasando por unos lugares muy habitado por parejitas muy acarameladas, a su pesar ese era el único camino que tenían para volver a casa.

Ren veía estas parejas por todas partes y cada vez aparecían más, por un loco momento visualizo como si una de aquellas parejas eran el y Len todos bonitos y dulces entre si, se sonrojó hasta más no poder, realmente a su parecer no le molestaría en nada que fuese así pero cómo? Cómo lograría algo así, seguían caminando en ese largo camino donde una suave brisa soplaba y cada vez se oscurecía más, rodeado de árboles, cada segundo se volvía más oportuno para una confesión, " yo no podría, el no me aceptara" dijo a sus adentros Ren.

Len miro de reojo a Ren, su silueta era perfecta, sus facciones y mezclas de colores sea el contraste de piel y cabello, pero esos ojos que le devoraban cada vez que se le permitía verlos, porque siempre que le observaba su corazón latía por mil? Sus manos temblaban, le daban ganas de decirle algo pero a la vez no podía por los mismos nervios, las mejillas de Len estaban rosadas el jugaba con sus dedos ya que tenía que desahogar los nervios de alguna forma.

-Ehh.. Mmm Len? -rompió Ren el silencio incómodo.

-Dime?.- contesto con su voz apacible y cara angelical, sus ojos pareciesen más despiertos y con un brillo diferente, el ambiente se veía romántico con esa brisa cálida de verano, estaba ya oscuro haciendo que sólo resalten las luces del camino, apenas se podrían apreciar como las hojas de los árboles caían por el mismo viento.

-Te amo, me he dado cuenta de mis errores y ahora me siento más claro de mis sentimientos, me encantaría poder entregarte todo mi amor y protegerte de gente como lo fui yo contigo.- sus palabras fluyeron claras y directas, sus ojos reflejaban como surgían sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Len se quedo atónito respecto a esta confesión recibida de parte de Ren, por alguna razón su corazón empezó a latir como loco y sentía como le ardían sus mejillas, no sabía que decirle sólo lo observaba como también este le miraba inevitablemente sonrio de la manera que el sabe.. dulcemente ... esa sonrisa que mata a Ren, donde expresa mediante esta y sus ojos su verdadero ser y corazon, con este acto a Ren no le importo que Len no dijera nada porque ya sabia con esa mirada la respuesta, esas miradas seguian profundizandose y analizandose mutuamente a profunidad tanto que al fin sellaron su mutuo amor demostrandolo mediante un tierno beso, estaban rozando labios para luego sentirse el uno al otro.

''Al fin podre saborearte hasta el amanecer demostrando todo mi amor dentro de ti''.- Penso con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

Lastima que todo lo que ha pasado ocurrio en la loca imaginacion de Ren porque lo que en verdad paso fue lo siguiente...

-Ehh.. Mmm Len? -rompió Ren el silencio incómodo.

-dime

-yo.. yoo.. .-trago en seco, al fin llego el momento de hablar con sinceridad.- t-te..

Continuara...


	15. Hoy jugaremos al amor,competencia parte1

Capítulo 15 Hoy jugaremos al amor, competencia parte 1 -Yo.. yo.. te.. -balbuceaba no sabía como continuar sentía como la palabras se le atascaban, no sabían salir estaban pérdidas. -Yo..?.- Sin embargo Len no estaba muy ajeno al asunto su corazón latía muy fuerte, todo su cuerpo temblaba por saber que le diría ya que sentía por la forma de mirar de Ren es algo serio, sentía emoción a la ves, que le diría? Pero y si es algo malo? No sabía la curiosidad le corroía por dentro. -Te-te tu.. Tu.. Mee.. Tu.. .-"joder despabila Ren tu no eres así!" Dicho esto a sí mismo respiró lo más profundo que pudo y soltó el aire con las siguientes palabras.- ME GUSTA TUS CURVAS! .-el silencio volvió a invadir "tremendo genio tenemos aquí" se insultó a sí mismo en sus adentros. -Que!?.- reclamo Len seco pero sobre todo incrédulo .- me estas diciendo que te gustan mis que?! Acaso me ves como shota? -No no es eso quiero decir que.. Tuu..- "vamos Ren di algo mejor que eso!" -Aja?.- cruzo sus brazos. -Me gustaaa..- "Esta enojado"decía a sus adentros.- Tu sabor! -Cómo así?!.- dijo confundido pero todavía se percibía su molestia, a que se refiere este Haine? -Esoo no! Quiero decir que.. "Noo no me presiones me pones de nervios tonto entiéndelo!" -Entonces no te gusta como cocino?! Por qué es eso no?! Después de que me esfuerzo tanto cada vez que hago la comida .- concluyo deprimente y dramático con pucheros. -NNoo! .- grito frustrado agarrando sus propios cabellos.- que complicado.- dijo entre dientes para sí mismo. -Complicado? complicado yo?!.- dijo con furia irónica. -Deja de meterte en lo que no te incumbe ! Eso me lo decía a mi mismo metiche! -Ahora soy un metiche verdad? Verdad? Yo sabía que eres sincero pero .. Ahh! -grito enojado. -Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me grites! -Es que eres irritablemente incomprensible! Quien te entiende!.- estaba tan furioso que toda su cara estaba roja, apretó puños y golpeo lo primero que alcanzo del cuerpo de Ren.. Ósea sus bolas.- esta vez si que la has liado Ren Haine.- se fue a pasos de elefante hecho fuego, Len tiene tolerancia en todo pero que le digan shota es el colmo con ese tipo, luego se alejó corriendo lo más rápido que pudo no sólo sentía furia si no también decepción y algo más como tristeza. -Soy un idiota o que..- resignado se quedo el Haine dejado atrás por el rubio, apretó más el área golpeada calmando el dolor pero este fue más fuerte y término de rodillas al suelo.- y ahora que.. ?! -... -... -Tsk duele duele duele.. Acabado de despertar de ese lapso de coma que tuvo Kaito al voltear se fijó que Rinto seguía allí.. Y ahora esta también Luka.. .- chicos? Porque tienen esas caras?.- pocos segundos de decir esto se empezaron a reír, Kaito no entendía nada que sucede? -Tututu viste eso? -Sii! Que le paso a ese orgulloso francés?! -Y le terminaron dando donde más duele ! HAHAH.- tanto Luka como Rinto morían de risa, si apenas podían hablar. -Ey.. Minna? Me pueden explicar que rayos paso mientras me dejaron aquí tirado?.- Kaito aún seguía con su expresión de incredulidad pero eso no quitaba el hecho que los otros dos le ignoraron.- Ehh oigan? Chicos? De que me perdí?.- no funcionaba era una pérdida de tiempo. Len estaba deprimido.. Porque? Bueno pues porque recordó el simple hecho de que no es nada "macho" como el dice y ver como su complejidad crece es frustrante pero más que todo le dolió que Ren se lo diga tan francamente, de repente su corazón sintió como una punzada.- que más da esto siempre pasa no?.- estaba al frente de la puerta de su casa pero no le apetecía entrar.. Que debería hacer? Ya la culpa le esta invadiendo. " le habré pegado muy fuerte?" Se pregunto lamentando un poco sus actos.- Mmm el es un baka !.- dicho esto entro portazo atrayendo la atención de sus "invitados" que nunca acordó invitar. -Que fue eso?.-pregunto Luka -Es Len.- afirmo Rinto -Como lo sabes?.- pregunto esta vez Kaito que se encontraba de brazos cruzados sentado en el sofá mirando a esos locos parloteando. -En la televisión se puede ver así que supongo que es obvio no?.- se burlo Rinto en espera tranquilamente a Len, todos se quedaron con caras de sorpresa realmente si fue muy obvio. -Cuantos años tienes Rinto.- pregunto Kaito algo intrigante ya que es algo MUY raro que alguien tan joven sepa manejar toda esa extraña tecnología. -Quince..- le contesto extrañado. -Y esa pregunta Kai..- Luka había sido interrumpida por otro golpe de puerta que se escucho.- eso fue Len de nuevo? -Pero miren el video no sean tontos.- soltó irónico provocando asombro por la certeza. Rinto se asomó por la salida de la sala y en el pasillo frente a esta en el fondo estaba la puerta de salir de la casa, no había nadie hasta que entendió que sucedió con Len al oír otra puerta sonoramente estrellar, "Len subió con pique a su cuarto" -Soy un idiota un idiota un idiota un idiota un idiota un idiota un idiota.- se maldecía a sí mismo Ren golpeando su cabeza contra un árbol, no sabía porque siempre tenía problemas para expresarse.- seré autista? .- medito por un segundo y luego se hecho a reír deslizando del árbol.- yo no soy un genio para ser autista.- su risa calmo hasta convertirse en una melancólica.- que estúpido soy!.- exclamo con todas sus fuerzas volviendo a golpear su cabeza llamando la atención de varias personas pero no le importó pateó lo primero que encontró una y otra y otra vez hasta el cansancio agotando su frustración.- de verdad soy un inútil .. No merezco a Len..- repitió, su orgullo ha bajado mucho desde que supo sus sentimientos por Len cosa que es peligrosa para el o eso es lo que pensaba, rendido busco a Len para por lo menos pedirle disculpas por los insultos, eso de confesarse a un chico no es para el no le quedara de otra que rendirse respecto aquello. Ren entro a la casa y lo primero que vio fue las sonrisas de Luka y Rinto frente a el que al parecer le estaban esperando. -Que quieren?.- les pregunto con una mirada asesina y un tono de voz seca pero sobre todo cortante, el chico no estaba de humor. -Entonces... Curvas?.- se burlo Luka manteniendo aquella sonrisa mientras simbolizaba lo que decía al aire moviendo sus manos. -Y sabor..? .- le siguió el juego Rinto, Ren sólo bufo molesto y los empujo para apartarlos de su camino pero Rinto sabiendo que podría arrepentirse de agarrarlo debido al temperamento violentó de Ren aún así le agarro de ambos brazos.- AHORA!.- exclamo dando el aviso a Luka la cual ayudo a Rinto para calmar el malhumorado de Ren que trataba de liberarse de su agarre soltando patadas y golpes. -Sueltenme imbéciles !.-gritaba Ren Para mala suerte de Ren, Luka, no era débil es más esta era tan astuta como fuerte y lograron amarrarlo de unas cadenas que formaban parte de su equipo que trajo para divertirse que tenía a su cintura en forma de cinturón con unos bolsillos donde ahí se encontraban las cadenas. -Mmmmhh mmhh MMMM!.- se quejaba Ren tratando de gritar pero la venda que tenía en su boca cuya se la puso Rinto en el forzajeo obviamente le impedía, esa Luka pensó en todo. -Calladito te ves más bonito Haine-kun~ .- hablo traviesa la Megurine con su casual sonrisa, Ren sólo la miro con desprecio y ganas de matarle. -Sabes Luka neechan?.- dijo Rinto con inocencia haciéndose el loco respecto a la situación de Ren y poniendo un dedo sobre su boca para resaltar más su supuesta inocencia a el Haine sólo le repugnaba estando desde el suelo ver a esos dos. -Dime Rinto?.- Le respondió Luka con el mismo tono. -Te acuerdas cuando llego Len.. Y Kaito se preocupó porque lo veía dolido ?.- lo hacían a propósito y Ren lo sabía, les decían eso para hacerle sentir mal! Pero felicidades lo lograron ya que Ren dejo de fruncir el ceño y relajó su rostro mirándolos detenidamente con cara de remordimiento. -Sii.. Sii.. Pobrecito! El que ya de por sí se esfuerza tanto de repente le mencionan algo que le molesta y entonces es alguien que ya de por sí le tenía una especie de aprecio. "Aprecio?" -Exacto.. Me da pena, pero me imagino que Kaito tiene que estar consolandolo y dándole algo de calor..- dijo Rinto cambiando su tono de habla por uno más travieso y mirando a Ren a propósito, Ren le miro directo a los ojos que expresaban su alteración y exigencia de que lo suelten. -Calor..? Qué tipo de calor Rinto? -No lo se ! Pero debe estar MUCHO MÁS! feliz..- ese cambio de volumen en su voz era una manera directamente indirecta de manipular a Ren, lo cual surgía su efecto. Ren empezó a moverse y para sorpresa de los otros dos este se liberó, Luka estaba consciente de que pasaría así que saco un control de uno de sus bolsillos y presionando uno de los botones se abrieron las paredes surgiendo unas extrañas máquinas de las paredes volviendo a apresar a Ren, Rinto y el peli negro no se esperaron eso. -Que demonios Luka nee? .- Rinto estaba perplejo de esto nunca le hablo la peli rosa esta vez si que le surgió temor hacia ella, "me pregunto si estoy en una película de acción o algo parecido, como fue que surgieron esas cadenas disparadas, o mejor dicho como fue que se abrió la pared?" Rinto tenía una cara de espanto. -Ah.. Es que .. Shhh soy fujoshi hehe.- se defendió picara. -Eres una rara! RARA!.- gritaba Ren buscando alguna forma de escapar, pero por la fuerza y grito de estas cadenas era casi imposible a no ser.. -Mira Haine te tenemos una propuesta.- dijo Luka. -No! No! Y NO!.- se negaba rotundamente, nunca caería en su juego. -Escucha porque si no lo haces no te suelto y si no te sueltas pues.. Digamos que Len se convertirá pavo relleno en Navidad.- Luka miraba a Ren minuciosa. "Qué? De qué hablaba esta tipa? Se referirá a que tomarían la virginidad de Len? .. Me pregunto si Len será virgen junto a esta gente.." Pensó Ren. -Me estas atendiendo?.-exclamaba Luka. -Esta bien.- se rindió por el bien de Len.- te escucho.- bajo la cabeza, se sentía impotente y odiaba ese sentimiento. -Rinto tu turno.- dijo esta mirando a Rinto para que explicará el plan. -Verás.. Ejem., esto te beneficiara.. -Escupe esa mierda de una vez joder no ves que Len será .. Será.. Sólo habla idiota!.- Ren estaba muy enojado y quería que explicarán rápido lo que sea que iban a decir, sólo quería poner en seguridad a Len. -A eso iba tonto si me interrumpes nunca terminare.- se defendió Rinto.- entonces.. Como te decía Luka y yo pensamos en que esto que planeamos te beneficiaría para avanzar con Len ya que me tienen harto de sus peleas estúpidas y bobadas de..! -Rinto las palabras .- le corrigió Luka antes de que dijera algo. -Sisi perdón, pues entonces esto consiste en una competencia. -Como demonios una competencia nos une!.- miro a Rinto con ira, su mirar se sentía perfectamente era un golpe sin manos cosa que puso los pelos de punta a Rinto dándole la razón a Len por todo lo que le contaba de Ren. -Déjame explicar - suspiraba Rinto hastiado por la terquedad del sujeto aquel aunque también le daba alguin de miedo.- sólo sigue las indicaciones y verás que funciona, las competiciones serán un total de cinco y el final ya depende si seguiste bien las reglas. -Cuáles son..- dijo Ren más calmado pero no a su totalidad, aún se percibía su furia en sus palabras. -Luka.- miro a la aclamada para que esta continuase. -son 5: 1. Carrera sobre agua juego -Que?.- Ren no entendía el asunto, como eso los uniría? Están dementes? -Si y la única regla mientras juegas es llevar un traje, en tu caso a ti te toca uno de gatito.- decía emocionada y saco el gran traje sexy y tierno de gato, este era de pies a cabeza, Ren miro eso con asco. -Pero por qué? -Porque sí y punto sin protestas, entonces aceptas?.- dijo Rinto.- si no entonces Len no será tuyo, así que dime .. Trato o no?.- concluyo con una sutil amenaza. Ren suspiro , miro a los dos locos frente suyo y miro las escaleras pensando que allí arriba estaría Len quizás siendo manoseado por el estúpido azul.- de acuerdo.- no le quedo de otra. -Genial!.- dijeron unánime para Lugo liberar a Ren que este salto y fue corriendo a rescatar una vez más a Len de las garras de Kaito. -Por cierto.- Ren se detuvo en las escaleras.- como supieron lo que le dije?.- esa pregunta se la paso en su mente todo el tiempo. -Ahh.. Puse una cámara en el hombro de Len, me imagino que te preguntas cuando no? Pues fue cuando puse su mano sobre su hombro hace unas horas cuando le dije a Len que fuera a la biblioteca.- Ren no quiso saber más y se fue corriendo a buscar al rubio que ponía a latir su corazón. -Bien Luka nee lo logramos.- sonrió Rinto. -Sip, y lo mejor es que lo de Kaito fue una mentira y este se la creyó. -Bueno pero sea como sea le convenía así que no importa sea verdad o no, en verdad esos dos necesitan de una mano. -Es cierto tienen suerte de tenernos a nosotros.- sonrió también Luka. -Oye.. Donde esta Kaito que le hiciste para que aceptara irse.- pregunto Rinto algo preocupado, le había mentido a Ren pero ni el sabía donde esta Kaito. -No te preocupes por el Rinto te aseguro que esta respirando.- contesto algo atemorizante. -Ohh okay.. Ya no pregunto más.. Tengo hambre ya tuvo que pasar la hora de comida con esta actividad tan interesante que tal si seguimos mañana?. -Si opino lo mismo respecto a la comida pero mejor nos juntamos en una hora ya que hicimos todo el esfuerzo de hacerlo.. Salgamos de eso y ya..- trato de convencer a Rinto. -Okay me convenciste nos vemos en una hora, adiós!.- Rinto se despidió preparado para la diversión que se aproxima, Luka por igual dejo una nota y salió a hacer los preparativos. Cuando Ren entro al cuarto de Len sorpresivamente debido a que abrió la puerta sin tocar observo a el Kagamine estaba sollozando o haciendo pucheros realmente esa parte no lo entendió sólo veía al rubio acurrucado de su almohada al ver esto Ren sintió que se le estrujo todo su ser y se sintió mal pero más que nada molesto consigo mismo, quería cambiar pero cada vez que lo hacia terminaba haciéndole daño sin que Len lo merezca. -Eh.. -Necesitas algo, porque yo si.- Len le interrumpió y se acercó rápidamente mientras secaba sus lágrimas. -Q-q-que?.- Ren inesperado a lo sucedido sintió las manos de Len agarrando las suyas dejando su cara roja pero frunciendo el ceño.- que demonios conti.. -Silencio! .- exclamo de manera autoritaria Len para evitar que Ren diga algo estúpido, el Kagamine es consciente de que Ren es el tipo que mete la pata por todo lo que ha pasado junto a el.-Yo.. Quisiera saber.. No mejor olvídalo..- "no creo que sea correcto preguntarle algo así, yo creo que ni siquiera se acuerda tal ves Rinto es el único que se acuerda, cierto ! Le iba a preguntar" Ren se había quedado en silencio, sólo observaba al rubio que hacia caras raras cosa que le dio algo de gracia, a continuación el Kagamine salió caminando rápido de la habitación, primero era para aclarar esa duda que tiene desde hace buen rato y segundo pues porque se sentía incómodo con Ren a solas. Ren se sintió algo ofendido a pesar de que Len no le decía con palabras era muy obvio con sus acciones que no se sentía conforme con su presencia, pues nada que le queda al Haine? , Ren siguió a Len.- Len..- susurro inaudible, claro que el Kagamine no le escucho, bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la sala, Len se detuvo provocando que Ren chocase con el , Len extrañado de que no había nadie volteo. -Cuando se habían ido? -No lo se..- "como supo que lo seguía?" Se cuestiono así mismo. "Porque me sigue?" Se cuestionaba Len. El ambiente era tan incómodo, Len miraba de reojo a Ren fingiendo que miraba a otro lugar era tan extraño estar con el, un momento se sentía confortable e incluso a pesar del temor que usualmente logra emanar Ren le daba ganas de abrazarle y hacerle sentir que todo esta bien, pero hay otros momento donde simplemente quiere gritarle y hacerle entrar en razón de sus estupideces, como una persona puede llegar a hacerte sentir tan bien en un momento y a los segundos sentirte como lo peor del mundo, como? Porque?. El Kagamine no podía evitar pensar que su apariencia es muy atractiva, atrayente a pesar de ser un tonto necio. -Y ese papel?.- Len estaba tan nervioso que se percató de la nota que había dejado Luka por estar evitando mirar a Ren, lo siguiente fue cuando el rubio cogió el papel y leyó, Ren sólo le observaba.- no entiendo.- dijo por fin después de un incómodo silencio. -Puedo ver? -Esta en kanji japonés lo podrás entender? -olvídalo. Nuevamente apareció ese molestoso silencio, irónico no? -Que dice.- trato Ren de entablar un tema rompiendo con ese desesperante silencio. -Algo sobre una competencia y que estemos listos, hablando de todo un poco ya pasó la hora de comida.- le respondió en un tono bajo. -Si... -Tienes.. No olvídalo -Si tengo hambre, haz algo.. Porfa.. Que? .- Ren no podía creer que iba a pedir por favor. -Que ibas a decir?.- Len pensó por un loco momento que lo pidió "por favor" -Que hay de comida? Lo preparo yo? Si! ok!.- El Haine había tan rápido que no se le entendió, entonces para huir del momento incómodo trato de cocinar algo. -Okay.. No! Espera tu haces que las cosas!.- exclamo Len mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Y como era de esperarse para todos Ren Haine una vez más provoco una explosión en la cocina.. -Haces explotar las cosas.. -Len suspiro y empezó a limpiar el desastre, Ren sólo sentía vergüenza de no ser capaz ni de cocinar algo para recompensar a Len, era patético cada intento siempre es un fallo que terminaba siendo una carga para el Kagamine.- que haré contigo Haine..- pronuncio vagamente Len a lo que Ren sólo le dedicó una mirada inexpresiva aunque por sus adentros reconocía ser tosco para estas situaciones.- no sabes cocinar, ni socializar, mucho menos expresarte, tampoco considerado, quisquilloso y aún así a pesar de todo esto te acepto en mi casa, que idiotez no? .- Len río un poco irónico, acabó de limpiar el desastre que había dejado Ren el cual sólo le observaba no sabía como actuar porque sabía que si trataba de ayudar estaría cerca de Len y eso lo pondría nervioso y si se pone así fácilmente rompe más cosas en ver de ayudar lo que estaría haciendo es desayudar. Ren movió su mirada ligeramente observando su alrededor, las paredes manchadas de polvo negro ahora volvieron a ser blancas, el piso lleno de algún tipo de escombro o comida estaba despejado y limpio, reconoció la habilidad de limpieza del Kagamine y más aún porque este acababa de poner olores frutales. -Serías buena esposa- menciono Ren algo burlón a pesar del ambiente tenso. -Te estas burlando de mi no?.- contesto Len que se le sintió perfectamente su molestia. -Algo.- "no era eso lo que quería decir" -Que bien no?.- Len abrió la nevera mientras hablaba y saco pan, jamón, queso y entre otras cosas lo puso sobre la mesa y preparo un sándwich para el y pues para Ren... No mejor que se lo prepare el mismo así que sólo le dejo a disponibilidad lo que deseara colocarle en su comida.- ahí esta tu comida prepáratela tu mismo porque no quiero molestarte haciéndolo mal.-replico molesto. -Me da pereza.- dijo Ren ya sentado en una de las sillas de la pequeña mesa de cuarzo que se une a una de las paredes donde normalmente Len desayuna es como una mesita extra a parte de la gran mesa del comedor, la verdad el Haine quería arreglar el asunto pero con esa actitud de Len le impulsaba a molestarlo más. -Pereza?! Que quieres ahora que lo coja y te lo meta en la boca y haga que mastiques por ti?! Eso quieres?!.- Len le había gritado pero luego se percató de su error.- perdóname. -Eso pensé.-respondió el Haine con un mirar brilloso, tenía tantas ganas de reír por el simple hecho de que cuando Len se desesperaba daba mucha gracia pero aún trataba de mantener la calma. -Tu eres raro.- murmuro Len de brazos casi cruzados ya que de uno sostenía la comida y daba bocazos. -Lo se.- respondió manteniendo el mismo tono y calma pero con toques minuciosos. Len se acercó a el y estando justo frente de el le sonrió, Ren por otra parte puso una cara de incomprensión pero sin darse cuenta ya tenía un pedazo de pan por la mitad de la garganta debido a el Kagamine que estaba muy molesto ejecutando tal acto. Ren se dio el ligero provecho de agarrar a Len por su cintura y quitárselo de encima antes de que le matase. -Tienes problemas? O te haces el tonto porque casi me matas.- reclamo Ren tosiendo de paso por las migajas de pan. Len se limitó a no contestarle sólo pensaba que hacer si sentarse o seguir discutiendo. -Rinto presiona este botón para ver que pasa.- hablaba Luka, ambos se encontraron de camino a casa de Len y esta tenía un control frente a Rinto para que presionara uno de los botones en lo que entraban a la casa. -Mmmm espero que no me pase nada.- pues Rinto desde luego presiono el botón sentía mucha curiosidad de que haría el dicho botón. Sólo se escucho los torpes pasos de Len por ser empujado por el levantamiento de un pedazo de su piso de la cocina, Ren reacciono rápidamente gracias a sus reflejos y se movió de la silla para sostener a Len y evitarle una pésima caída, el Haine y el Kagamine habían unido torpemente sus labios. Posesionados uno arriba del otro estando Ren abajo siendo el que sintió el golpe en su espalda en el movimiento de agarrarle la cintura de Len nuevamente este Kagamine se había inclinado hacia delante por gravedad terminando por sentir los embriagantes labios del Haine aunque fuese por pocos segundos Len sintió corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo eran tan cálidas como frías provocándoles un ligero mareo podía sentir como caía en sensaciones por un ligero roce, por otro lado Ren al igual que Len se le puso su cara toda roja aunque eso no evitaba el excitante gusto de continuar, Ren apenas pudo captar los labios de Len ya que por la vergüenza el ojiazul se había apartado. -Muy bien Rinto.- felicito Luka, aquellos ya estaban en la puerta de la cocina admirando la tierna escena, Ren y Len trataron de separarse pero el piso estaba aún resbaloso recordando el hecho que Len había limpiado y por eso aún estaba algo mojado, caían una y otra vez cada vez que caían Len se posicionaba de mal a peor tocandose más entre si poniéndolos en situaciones vergonzosas, Ren se había rendido y se quedo quieto mientras que Len sólo le miraba de reojo con sus mejillas sonrojadas, actualmente Len estaba acostado sobre Ren y por eso se debe su sonroje. -Te puedes mover cuando quieras Kagamine.- había dicho Ren como si no le importase cuando realmente moría porque se quedara así y poder agarrarlo y desgastarlo en una cama teniendo caricias, feroces mordidas y embestidas si el Haine no tuviera control de su cuerpo ya tendría su pene erecto de tantos pensamientos morbosos. -Estoy en eso!.- contesto apenado.- Rinto!.- reclamo ayuda. *flash de camara* -Rinto!.- volvió a repetir Len alterado al percatarse de se fotografiado en una situación tan incómoda. -Es que me tentó.- se burlo entre risas el aclamado. Ren suspiro y agarro para su placer nuevamente la cintura de Len que al parecer es su lugar favorito de tocar y lo levantó sólo un poco para colocarlo a su lado, Len aprovecho esa estupenda oportunidad y se levantó sin mirar a los ojos a Ren para luego extenderle la mano al Haine cuyo acepto esta ayuda con una picara sonrisa que dejo a Len más sonrojado. -Muy bien chicos ahora que los juegos empiecen.- hablo esta vez Luka colocando cada brazo al rededor del cuellos de Ren y Len. -Que? Entonces era enserio .- cuestiono Len. -Sip y tu estarás vestido de .. mejor que Rinto se encargue de eso.- le contesto Luka alegre. -Ven Len-kun.- dicho esto Rinto arrastro a la fuerza al pobre Len que se negaba rotundamente. -Y.. Que tal? Haine Ren.- hablo Luka. -Nada yo nada .- Ren tenía claramente que la cosa rosa frente de el significa peligro por lo tanto su cuerpo estaba totalmente alerta a cualquier movimiento. Luka acciono y agarro rápidamente sin dejar alternativa a Ren que ceder y dejarse agarrar a pesar de todo el tiene sus principios y no podría pegarle a una mujer a no ser que sea muy critica la situación. Los juegos estaban a punto de empezar, Len salió al patio ya vestido con un traje de conejo de pies a cabeza era todo peludo y blanco, la cabeza era una capucha con orejas del mismo color, las mejillas de Len estaban rosadas en cierta forma hay que reconocer que se veía adorable y violable o al menos eso pensó Ren aunque se sentía tan impotente por llevar puesto un traje parecido al de Len pero de gatito tenia unas fuertes ganas de matar a alguien, la parte buena de todo esto es que podía admirar la lindura del Kagamine. Se podía observar como el patio de la casa de los Kagamine se había modificado totalmente si de casualidad no se movió el árbol porque no se pudo, en medio de este había una especie de tobogán de plástico que cuando te lanzas el agua desde una manguera te impulsa mejor. -Se ve divertido pero porque tenemos que estar vestidos así.- hablo histérico Len no le agradaba para nada, aunque sonaba más como si hubiese llamado la atención a alguien. -Prefieres un traje de baño?.- dijo Rinto pensativo. -Si, ni modo.- contesto el rubio, Luka sonrió perversamente y Ren pues sólo los ignoro.. Un poco ya que le llamaba la atención ver a Len en un traje de baño. -Espera pero yo quiero quitarme esta cosa también.- reclamo Ren al notar su oportunidad de también cambiarse. -Tu no.- dijo seca Luka.- vamos Len.- cambio a un tono más apacible. Len detuvo a Luka y le secreteo algo en su oído y esta sólo volvió a sonreír y llamo a Rinto, luego los únicos que terminaron en el patio fue Luka y Ren ya que Len prefirió que Rinto lo acompañara. Una vez en el cuarto de Len este empezó a cuestionar a Rinto. -Rinto.. Nunca me explicaste el porque Ren no se acuerda de aquel entonces, también el porque sólo tu te acuerdas si fuiste el único que.. -Len!.- grito Rinto serio, recordar ese momento le llenaba de punzadas filosas su pobre alma y corazón.- perdón pero hablamos después de ese caso ahora enfocate en coquetear con el Haine.- acabado de decir eso empujo a Len y este sólo quedo en silencio, se había dado cuenta que no era el mejor tema de hablar y la razón era por como la mirada de Rinto paso de ser alegre a una melancólica. -Quee? Pero yo.. Pero.. Como asiiiii.-gritaba mientras iba siendo empujado a la fuerza a la salida una vez listo. "Me pregunto porque no eres tu el que se concentra a reconquistar a Rei"pensó Len. Pasaron cinco minutos y Len reapareció pero esta vez con un traje de baño muy provocativo, era de esos que ajustaban bien los muslos y trasero para la delicia del Haine. -Esto.. Creo que es mejor .. Aunque aprieta.- dijo Len avergonzado. -Bien ya chicos .-interrumpió Luka.- en sus posiciones. No quiero hacer esto.- dijo Ren de mala gana. -Acuérdate lo que hablamos Ren Haine.- dicho esto por Rinto repentinamente apareció Kaito desde la puerta que venía a paso veloz para observar lo que sucedía y entre eso le atrajo totalmente la atención ver a Len con esas fachas muy excitantes. -Que ocurre aquí?.- decía Kaito en un sonó muy peculiar era como si tratara de seducir a alguien. Por otra parte Len volteo a ver esa voz que tenía tiempo sin oír, y muy emocionado se acercó a el aunque todavía sentía algo de vergüenza que lo viera con sólo esos pantalones cortos ajustados de nadador. -Onii-chan..- sonrió entre tímido y emocionado para luego abrazarle, Ren simplemente se volvió llamas de los celos. -Luka lo soltaste?.- susurro Rinto intrigado. -Piénsalo, si no lo hacia el Haine se hubiera negado pero ahora lo hará con ganas.- dijo la muy astuta. -No se que paso y menos el porque de que estaba en el sótano amarrado con la boca vendada pero si era para apreciar esta vista lo haría mil veces.- decía Kaito embelesado al atuendo de Len cosa que provoco furia en Ren haciendo que todos se apartaran para agarrar a Kaito por la solapa. -Déjate de tus asquerosidades cosa azul!.- hablaba Ren entre dientes de la ira, miro furtivamente a Luka.- empezamos y ya.- "yo ganare y haré todo a la perfección y obtendré el corazón de Len" se decía a sí mismo con mucha determinación reflejando en su mirada. -Bien,bien todos en sus lugares.- dicho esto Ren soltó o mejor dicho estrello contra el suelo a Kaito y se coloco al lado de Len donde correspondía para poder lanzarse.-antes que nada Rinto les explicara las reglas de este juego.- miro a Rinto para dejarle hablar. -Si bueno como podrán observar este tobogán plástico está muy resbaloso por el agua no? Pero ustedes no se lanzarán nada más, ustedes caminaran los más rápido que puedan y cogerán una a una las pelotas que están regadas por todo el tobogán y las colocarán en este balde que está a mi lado.-Rinto señalo el balde y les miro con una sonrisa en su rostro. -Sigo preguntándome como todo este disparate de mierda funcionara!.-grito Ren mirando esta vez a Kaito para no dejar de estar atento a cada movimiento que el azul pueda ejecutar. -No entiendo pero suena divertido.-dijo por fin Len superando un poco la vergüenza que le provoca su vestimenta.- espero que gane el mejor. -Bueno en sus marcas, listos.. FUERA! Continuará... 


	16. Hoy jugaremos al amor,competencia parte2

Capítulo 16:. Hoy juguemos al amor parte 2 :/ Narra Len-kun /: Estaba en posición de salida apoyando mis manos en el suelo, mis manos captaban lo resbaloso que era este plástico con el agua que corría gracias a unas mangueras, hasta que se oyó el disparar de una pistola, al parecer era Luka nee avisando que ya había empezado estos juegos tan interesantes, mi emoción y adrenalina estallaron junto con el ruido de aquella arma aparentemente inofensiva, sólo menciono ya que Luka nee es muy improvisada, corrí lo más rápido que podía, no mentiré que en varias ocasiones mis pasos fallaban y casi resbalaba, debo reconocer mi torpeza. Mire a Haine-kun y sólo me provocaba risas "le queda adorable ese traje de gatito, sobre todo esas orejas esponjosas, me pregunto si en su vida pasada fue un gato?" De algo que si me puedo quejar es de este traje de baño tan apretado, es insoportable como se desliza por .. Ya saben.. Eso del medio de mis pompis. En pocos segundos ya había cogido la primera pelota para llevarla al balde de aquel lado así que con toda emoción le di más ganas a esta carrera rebasando a Haine-kun. :/ Narrador /: Len corría sobre ese tobogán plástico haciendo salpicar el agua llamando la atención del Haine, ese traje súper moldeado a su trasero y parte de sus muslos le provocaba devorarlo , ese color azul marino resaltaba su tersa piel nívea y hacia distraer a Ren haciendo que este aumente la velocidad para alcanzar el cubo de pelotas antes que Len ya que de lo contrario perdería por la voluminosa distracción. -Luka nee enserio funcionara su unión?.- cuestión Rinto alzando una ceja -Si tranquilo se lo que hago, además mira como Ren-kun se babea por el trasero de tu primo.- dijo entre risas contagiando a Rinto al percatarse de la certeza De momento oyeron un sonido estruendoso y mojado, era Len que había caído boca abajo por lo resbaloso que era donde pisaba, Ren quiso ayudarle, se detuvo y se devolvió para ir a su rescate pero a su lamento como iba corriendo este resbalo provocando que en su deslice cayera encima de Len, la naturaleza es sabía y por algo inventó la gravedad, Ren también cayo boca abajo primero de rodillas pero como tobogán al fin su deslice por el agua era imparable para el, a continuación ambos se vieron en una posición muy incómoda nuevamente. -Esta no son momentos para hacer la posición del perrito.- hablaba Luka burlona aguantando la risa, efectivamente la parte delantera de Ren donde se encontraba sus amigos chocaron con el suave y bien ajustado trasero de Len, el pelinegro estaba totalmente encima de el, trato de levantarse pero Len por incomodidad pensó lo mismo y fue un movimiento simultáneo haciéndolos sentir cosquillas en la punta y trasero. Foto!- fue la única respuesta de su parte, Rinto sólo seguía en su interminables risas, trataba de decir algo pero sus palabras se ahogaban. -No! Esperen! Eso es trampa! Len-kun yo te salvo de esa bestia!.- Kaito se iba, exacto iba ya que Luka le agarro desde un hombro susurrándole con una mirada y voz intimidante que se aleje de su "OTP que hará real" , el peli azul sólo trago en seco. "Q-qu-que es esto! Siento algo punzando mi.." Pensaba el rubio tratando de descifrar que fue ese movimiento tan caliente para su trasero. Len tenía a Ren encima suyo, ese movimiento le había erizado la piel incluso dejando escapar un inaudible gemido por el golpe. "Kagamine idiota! Quien te manda a caerte!" Eran los pensamientos del Haine, el de cabellera negra había sentido el perfecto y tonificado trasero del rubio con su pene y pelvis, esa sensación de perfección no evitaba sus ganas de agarrarlo en ese instante y quitarle su virginidad pero eso sería rebajarse al nivel de la cosa azul violadora así que prefirió no hacerlo, sólo aprovecho y le susurro a Len- ten más cuidado.. torpe!- dicho esto le dio un chupetón en el cuello, Ren aspiraba su aroma húmedo, era muy deseable, aprovecho lo más que pudo tener ese roce con el Kagamine que le hace perder la razón y sus sentidos como ahora, pero si no quería caer bajo tenía que quitarse de encima, se levantó extendiendo su mano a Len. -ah..?- pronunciaba incrédulo al acto de Ren- Haine-kun que fue eso? -llevo sus dedos al lugar marcado por Ren, volvió a recordar la sensación dejándolo ruborizado, "Los labios de Ren.. En mi cuello.. Fueron demasiado bruscos" su mente se llenó de confusiones y contradicciones, que significa todo esto? -Eres un estúpido torpe- Sin querer escuchar alguna respuesta de Len se alejó de el. -Luka nee eres una genio!, como sabías que esto pasaría?.- pregunto Rinto lleno de intrigas. -De que hablas? Yo ni tenía la más mínima idea de que esto pasaría!. -Qu..-Kaito iba nuevamente abrir la boca para dar su desaprobadora opinión al respecto pero Luka nuevamente le aplicó una siniestra mirada que desvaneció lo que el azul iba a decir. -Eres una falsa.- cambio Rinto su semblante a uno de decepción, el al menos pensó que tenía todo calculado pero después de todo fue algo improvisado. -Que? Al menos disfruta ! Yo haré un álbum con tantas fotos que he tomado! Kya~!.- el espíritu fujoshi ardía en Luka ignorando a Kaito, sin embargo Rinto se acercó más a donde ellos. -Chicos ! Sólo sigan la competencia!- les grito. Ambos competidores asintieron y continuaron la carrera, Len miro de reojo a Ren, por alguna razón su corazón empezó a latir sintiendo arder los lugares tocados por el Haine, era su imaginación o últimamente ha estado viendo diferente a Ren ? Claro que si! pero como se le llama ese sentimiento? Nuevamente retomaron la competición dejando victorioso a Ren, su destreza y determinación impresiono a todos, pero más que todo hizo latir el corazón de Len. -Quien lo diría.. El Haine se inspiró esta vez.- Rinto le miro de reojo, como respuesta Ren le cortó la mirada.- "eso fue hostil" se dijo a sí mismo mirando con resentimiento al Haine. Len se secaba su cuerpo con su toalla, se encontraba pensativo, acariciando cada parte de su figura, el no paraba de mirar a Ren debido a su llamativo traje o.. Algo más? -Y bien .. Que sigue?.- Ren cruzo sus brazos ansioso por acabar todo esta estupidez y quitarse el ridículo traje de minino -Ohh bueno pues ahora sigue.. JUEGO DE AJEDREZ!.- anuncio sonora Luka, Len sólo volteo su mirada a ella interesado. -Tienes que estar jodiendo..- cuestiono el muy hastiado Haine.- que cojones los de ustedes y sus juegos sub normales! -Haine-kun, las palabras.- le reprochaba desde atrás del ojos grises, dándole par de palmadas en la espalda cosa que arrepintió de inmediato. Len quito rápidamente su mano de aquel suave y esponjoso traje de minino, Ren no es tan distraído, el había sentido ese tacto y de improvisto para el Kagamine fue sujetado por el Haine antes de haber retirado su mano.- su-su-sucede algo..? Hehe.. - las manos de Len temblaban, los ojos del Haine estaban adentrando en su ser creando que su cara demuestre la vergüenza mediante un ligero rubor, se sentía penetrado por su frialdad intimidante aquellos ojos platinos imponentes como un gato indomable estaban haciendo contacto con el, "yo me acuerdo de ese mirar" fue lo único que surgió de su mente, el mundo había acabado para ellos y como no hace mucho tiempo estaban en su propia dimensión. Len empezó sentir en su pecho fuertes punzadas, su ser tambaleaba cada vez que Ren le miraba, era muy intrigante las diferentes sensaciones e impresiones que pude darte con sólo unos pocos segundos de contacto visual, "nuevamente puedo sentir tu pesar y soledad" analizaba para sí mismo. -Ya paren!- se interpuso Kaito muy celoso, no aguantaba más estar ahí reprimido por Luka mientras que veía a su ángel siendo comido visualmente por el Haine. -Serás.. Gillipollas..- murmuro entre dientes el Haine agarrando a la cosa azul como le apodó por la solapa.- no me hagas usar a María.. -María?, quien es esa tu novia?- se burlo Kaito desafiante- así que necesitas que una mujer te proteja.. patético- término escupiendo. -Eso quisieras tu que fuera maldito pervertido- respondió el Haine dedicando el significado de su nombre con su mirar a Kaito, el otro estaba arrepintiendo lo que dijo pero si lo hace lo haría quedar muy mal. -Tu lo único que haces es hablar, nunca actúas, si realmente te crees la gran cosa niñato demuéstralo.- Kaito no supo porque había dicho esto, como era de suponer y temer para el Shion Ren respondió con un golpe seco en su rostro, el peli azul dolorido sólo le miraba desafiante con una sonrisa en su rostro limpiando un hilo de sangre que paseaba por sus labios. Tronando los dedos el Haine sonreía maquiavélico- Quieres más? Porque yo puedo darte más de eso..- ladeo su rostro con la misma sonrisa- hasta destrozarte.. COMO UN PERRO- Ren se le abalanzo sin piedad sacando a María, su navaja, su tesoro familiar para atacar al azul. Kaito a su suerte respondió agarrando la muñeca del níveo Haine, reconocía su fuerza, a pesar de ser menor que el de estatura y edad es muy fuerte, Kaito pudo observar por unos pocos segundos los fieros ojos de Ren, cuando menos lo espero había recibido un golpe, tosió y tomando nuevamente el aire respondió con otro golpe, Ren lo recibió en el hombro. -Luka nee no crees que deberíamos detenerlos? Van en serio..- Rinto miraba a Luka con ojos preocupados, no quería ver sangre sabía muy bien que el más perjudicado sería Kaito. -No, acaso no ves que se puso interesante.- ni le llego a mirar, ella sólo veía cada movimiento que ejecutaban el Shion y el Haine. -Si.. Pero.. Es que tendré que limpiar ..- hacia pucheros. Len sin embargo si le angustiaba la situación de ambos, "creo que si ellos no lo detienen debería ir yo.." Sus fuertes pensamientos le impulsaron a dirigirse hacia ellos pero cuando vio aquella navaja volar y casi rozar su mejilla sus ojos se pusieron en blanco.-mejor.. yo.. me siento aquí.. si.. que bonito suelo..- su voz era titubeante, Ren le miraba preocupado pero luego de recibir otro golpe de parte de Kaito se distrajo para devolverle el favor. -Maldito por tu culpa Len-kun iba ser lastimado!.- agarro a Ren de su traje y le miraba fijamente con desprecio. Ren miro de reojo a Len el cual estaba siendo calmado y confortado por Rinto y Luka, sentía envidia y desesperación por no poder ser el que este tranquilizando al rubio.-Estoy harto de verte la cara-murmuro entre dientes, se apartó callado sin hacerle nada más a Kaito cosa que al azul le sorprendió su cambio repentino. Ren empezó a quitarse el traje, estaba cansado de ese juego, pero lo peor es que no pudo matar a Kaito. -Oh mira ya acabaron- Luka señalo a Kaito y Ren- ahora sí continuemos Len-kun- sonrió- tranquilo sólo fue una pequeña discusión. Len le miro incrédulo a sus palabras "sólo discusión eh?" Se decía a sí mismo algo angustiado ya que si eso es una discusión.. Qué será de una pelea real? -Eyy! Pero no te quites el traje- reprocho Luka a Ren este sólo le miraba con hostilidad y asco, al final Luka le gano por sobornos. Los juegos de ajedrez comenzaron, Ren veía a Len esta vez con un traje más elegante, se veía muy sensual como mayordomo, su pálida piel contrastaba con el negro de su chaleco y corbatín. Se oían unos fuertes ruidos de.. Masacre? No.. Más bien era Luka calmando a Kaito, el señor Shion estaba rotundamente negado a continuar la competición por lo tanto esta vez discutía con Luka, el ruido para Ren era insoportable, cada vez que se oían los gritos o golpes aparecía un tic nervioso en uno de sus ojos. Len sólo suspiraba pidiendo a todas las santidades que se calmaran sabía bien que en cualquier momento el Haine estallaría y rompería todo sin piedad. Pero lo que no sacaba de su cabeza en eso tos momentos fue lo que encontró en el cuarto de Ren.. :/FLASH BACK/: Los primos Kagamine subían las escaleras al momento que se le había permitido a Len cambiarse por un traje de baño. -Entonces .. Me podrías explicar porque nunca le has hablado a ya sabes quien- susurro el pequeño rubio temiendo que alguien supiera de quien hablaban, estaban subiendo las escaleras pero Rinto se detuvo, estaba cabizbajo.. Será que lo que dijo Len le afecto? -Len-kun.. Sabes que el no.. -suspiro para armarse de valor- se acuerda de mi, y al igual que tu Haine es homofobico- dicho esto siguió avanzando por las escaleras. -M-Mi Ha-Haine..- tartamudeo con la cara toda roja. -No te hagas Len.. Haha- se burlo un poco para cambiar el ambiente- yo se que- hizo una pausa- Olvídalo- concluyo, prefirió callar para dejar que se percatara sólo de sus sentimientos al Haine.- como supongo que he aclarado tus dudas pues entra a cambiarte, por cierto donde duerme el gruñón? Len por un momento se desconecto del mundo, se había imaginado una vida con Ren, como pareja, con boda, teniendo hijos.. Aunque lo último sería imposible pero adoptar sería una opción no? -..Len..? -Ah?- respondió ruborizado -Estabas pensando .. En el? -no..- hizo pucheros -HAHA! Que tierno..! Ya vamos, aunque no me respondiste?- alzó su ceja -el qué..? -Dónde duerme Haine-kun? -ah.. Etto~ emm allí !- le señalo con el dedo índice, Rinto como dignó curioso decidió entrar al pequeño territorio marcado por el felino gruñón.- que haces?!- le reprocho sorprendido al ver como Rinto entro y empezó a revisar todo sin vergüenza. -Quiero más pistas!- se defendió, moviendo unos cuadernos callo unos papeles arrugados al suelo.- Ohh hehe.. Y esto? - decía melodioso. -Rinto! No deberías estar revisando cosas que no son de tu pertenencia...- como acostumbra hacer Len empezó hacer su discurso de buenos modales hasta oír como nuevamente caía el papel, Len detuvo su discurso y miro la cara de Rinto, estaba roja y no sólo esto tenía una cara de espanto.- que te sucede..? -Lee..- susurro tomando nuevamente el papel entregándoselo a Len.- esto es tuyo.. Pero no lo leas ahora.. Si? -Pero ahora tengo curiosidad!- se quejó mirándole con ruegos de que le permita leer. -Primero.. No.. Sabes que? Si ganas la competencia te daré como premió este papel, okay? -Enserio? Bueno esta bien por mi!- dijo alegre sin esperarse lo que había escrito en el.. :/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/: -3..2..1..- susurro el rubio -Carajo me tienen harto! Dejen su maldito ruido que me provoca una jodida jaqueca! -exploto tirando al suelo de un sólo golpe todas las piezas del ajedrez, ya de por si el juego le parecía estúpido el ruido empeoro su humor. Len sabia de la debilidad del Haine y no era el ajedrez de hecho es muy bueno en ello pero los ruidos fuertes, eso si que le provoca descontrol. -Haine-kun..- susurro Len, realmente no sabía que decir "esa actitud violenta le sienta bien" , Ren miro a Len y este se sonrojó, "habré pensado en voz alta..?" Se dijo nuevamente. Kaito que se había escapado, noto esa escena muy comprometedora entre ellos, así que para distraer a Ren de Len le incentivo a una nueva pelea.- no eres más que un emo malhumorado. -Que?!- grito furioso el de cabellos negros dándole su esencia de chico peligroso. -Eso mismo..- continuaba Kaito sin tomar en cuenta el valor de su vida, así empezando otra pelea esta ves más violenta. -No de nuevo.. - se quejó Rinto -Oh vamos esto es sexy! Quien no quiere ver como dos machos en época de celo pelean por su hembra.- le contesto con ironía Luka.- pero es cierto ya estoy harta.. - a los segundos se oyó par de disparos.- que? Nunca ha visto a una pelirosa imponiendo autoridad?- cuestión a su público asustado a excepción de Ren. -Ustedes son .. -Imbéciles .. Lo sabemos Ren, yo lo se así que cambiando tema, Kaito tu muévete - amenazo con el arma, el Shion sólo levantó las manos- y tu el de ojos platinos muévete que ya perdiste, ahora sigue escalar. -Perdí..?- pregunto el nombrado.- porque?-frunció más de la cuenta el ceño, estaba de muy malhumor -Por tirar las piezas.. Y como de ellas fue el rey significa que te rindes así que la victoria es de Len-kun, baka..- le respondió esta vez Rinto, Len sólo grito victoria emocionado. -y ahora escalar? Dónde? Dónde?- volteaba de un lado a otro emocionado como niñato el rubio pequeño. -Inflables..- susurro astuta Luka señalando fuera de la casa. -no entiendo! No lo veo- decía frustrado y curioso como todo un niño. -Sólo vamos, esta en un lugar, te gustara.. sólo ven- dijo Rinto sin saber como explicar arrastrando a Len Todos se encontraban en un parque mirando los juegos inflables y entre estos había uno alto en el cual escalarían ellos para competir -De donde sacaron este lugar!- grito Ren aún con el ceño fruncido. Lo que todos admiraban el enorme inflable de color azul. -Yo primero- levantó la mano Len con ojos brillosos. -Lo que sea para salir de ustedes- secundo Ren. -Yo también!- grito Kaito -Tu cállate!- le respondió a gritos Luka Decidido ya ambos se encontraban escalando, Len por la emoción estaba muy adelantado, el ama escalar inflables como estos, se veía tan jovial con esa fresca sonrisa de determinación, Ren sólo veía desde abajo el espectáculo con una cara sin emoción aunque por dentro disfrutaba mucho la vista que tenía. "Esto es agotador.. Uff" se decía a sí mismo Len secándose el sudor con las manos "pero debo ganar para poder saber sobre ese papel" -Qué es eso Rinto- pregunto Luka por el papel que sobre salía del bolsillo de este rubio. -Mmm que observadora, me esperaba esto de ti pero lo sabrás pronto- dijo con una zorruna sonrisa Continuará... 


	17. Hoy jugaremos al amor,competencia parte3

Capítulo 17:. Hoy jugaremos al amor, competencias parte 3 final?

Len cayo de los inflables, jurando que ya sería su fin sintió que de pronto flotaba en el aire, Ren que iba más atrasado que el rubio agarro su mano con desesperación cosa que lo demostraba en su mirar, Len se dio cuenta del cambio de estos ojos y de como ese mirar platino le surgió un brillo de preocupación.

-Gracias - musito el Kagamine sonrojado por el tacto. "Las manos de Haine-kun son frías.. " Pensó.

-Porque eres tan inútil- Ren le respondió de forma tosca, trataba de ocultar su preocupación de alguna forma.- en ves de mirar pájaros en el aire mejor concentrate.

-Gracias..- susurro vergonzoso el rubio- aunque sólo quería ganar el premio.- hizo un habitual puchero.

-Deja de decir idioteces y agárrate mejor- le interrumpió el Haine indispuesto a oír sus quejas.

-Aaay.. - Len obedeció ofendido así extendiendo su otro brazo que no estaba siendo sostenido para aferrarse del traje de Ren , el pelaje del traje de gatito es tan suave que provocaba cosquillas.

-Deja de acariciar el traje y agárrate bien- le exigió Ren.

-Perdón pero ..- miro su cara- te ves demasiado Moe- concluyó con una dulce sonrisa, Ren sólo se ruborizo a tal deslumbrante sonrisa era demasiado para su vista, le cegaba.

-Todo esta bien por allá?!- gritaba desde el suelo firme Luka.

-Sii!- contesto Len mirando por segundos el piso, sintió Mareos por la altura, desde cuando estaban a tanta altura?, el volvió a mirar la cara de Ren, se veía tensa.. Por lo visto le gritaría en cualquier momento, pero aún con ese semblante se veía muy apuesto, sus rasgos delicados aunque poco femeninos eran bien delineados, esas cejas negras junto con sus finos labios parecen pintados, la melena azabache con un corte curiosamente parecido al suyo dándole toques más sensuales, nuevamente hacia latir corazón de Len, su cabeza empezó a tener pequeños lapsos de recuerdos, pero que recordaba?, parpadeo par de veces pero por más que quiso no lograba descifrar estas pequeñas escenas en su cabeza, "tengo que hablar con Rinto" pensó agitando su cabeza tratando de no darle mente.

-Te estas burlando de mi imbécil! - Ren se meneó un poco inconscientemente por estar enojado debido al cumplido de Len y no obstante también le ignoró, eso elevo más su furia.

-Deja de moverte y déjame subir- se quejó el Kagamine tratando de aferrarse al traje.

-Deja.. De moverte dijiste..? Pero si eres tu el lento Kagamine- nuevamente por naturaleza le insulto fluidamente el Haine.

-Para estar en un traje tan adorable eres un grosero.- murmuro Len.

-Te estoy ayudando! -gruño- Me la estoy jugando para ayudarte y así me pagas ?- estaba muy molesto el peli negro- Estaría bueno dejarte caer!- se quejó.

-Ah! Sii?! Pues..- antes de poder discutirle también, Len se había resbalado del agarre de Ren, nuevamente caía viendo como el rostro inmutable de Ren le miraba desde arriba, "entonces.. Perdí.. Ya no podré saber que dice el papel" pensó decepcionado de sí mismo.

Cuando de momento cerro sus ojos al abrir estos nuevamente visualizo a Ren más de cerca, acaso se lanzó?!

-Q-que haces Haine-kun!- dijo nervioso por la cercanía del Haine cuando le abrazo por la cintura, estaban cayendo pero parecía que era una caída larga y lenta.

-Te salvo.. niñita- sonrió pícaramente, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, tanto que a pesar de que caían podían oler la cercanía del otro.

Un seco sonido floreció el lugar, dejando de pie a Len por el rebote contra el colchón que había abajo, era súper suave para evitar accidentes como estos.

-Su-Su-Suéltame!- grito el Haine al verse cargado por el tierno rubio- cuando fue que me agarraste de esta forma! Bajame! No me cargues idiota!- se movía hasta lograr escapar de los brazos de Len.- eres brujo lo sabía!- acuso apuntando con su dedo índice, su cara estaba roja y molesta.

Len a pesar de todo reía sin parar, le daba gracia ver las caras que hacia Ren al enfadarse.- como habrá sido me pregunto yo- es cierto ni el mismo Len sabe como pero simplemente su fuerte deseó de no ser siempre ayudado en momentos como ese por el Haine le dio fuerzas para acabar cargando como princesa a Ren.

Una vez fuera de sus brazos, Ren se apartó de Len con bufidos, cuando levantó su mirada vio que Kaito, la cosa azul se acercaban a ellos.

-Ha! Sabía que eres uke!- grito Kaito llamando la atención de Ren.

-Kaito-nii.. Acaso te gusta Haine-kun..?- pregunto Rinto intrigado por la respuesta- digo como siempre quieres molestarlo te ves como un niño de ocho años llamando la atención de la persona que le gusta..- analizo en voz alta el rubio curioso.

-Que asco..- murmuro Ren.

-Que..?- dijo Len celoso, por alguna razón no le agradaba la idea.

Sin embargo Kaito no supo que contestarle por el shock, jamás en su vida se imagino algo como eso,trago aire, lo voto, y dijo- ni porque tuviera el mejor de los culos o curvas del mundo.

-Entonces es sólo eso lo que te importa?! Viejo pervertido!- Dijo Ren, ya ahora todo se acopla, sabía que Kaito no sólo deseaba a Len por su belleza si no por su cuerpo, aunque a quien hay que engañar? Eso no se deja pasar por alto.

-Entonces a Ren también le gusta Kaito!- dijo Luka fingiendo sorpresa tapando su boca- y yo pensé que deseaba a Len-kun- continuo esta vez con un tono de decepción.

Len sólo miraba a Ren, trataba de esconder lo que estaba sintiendo, " yo no quiero que Haine-kun le gusté alguien más.. Pero .. Eso suena como si me gustara.. Pero .. Pe-pero .. Ahhh! No entiendo! Tonto corazón cállate y deja de latir tan fuerte! , Ren .. Será verdad que te gusta..?" Pensaba frustrado el inocente ojiazul.

-Claro que no! Kaito no! Y no me llames por mi nombre!- se defendió Ren que había visto la cara de agonía y confusión de Len, lo único que faltaba es que confundiera sus sentimientos!

Len suspiro de alivio, pero no entendía porque sintió que ese peso de encima se fue.

-No..?- dijo Luka astuta, miro a Rinto picando un ojo como si tratara de decir que se una al juego, este le respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Entonces si no es Kaito.. -dijo Rinto- Quien es? Para ponerte así debe ser que a lo mejor la persona que de verdad te gusta esta entré nosotros.- Rinto sonrió.

Len al oír esto su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte, aferró su puño a su pecho tratando de calmarse, mordió sus labios pero.. Cual es la respuesta que el espera..? Que sea el la persona que le gusta Ren?

-Yo..- empezó hablar, el Haine miro de reojo a Len, suspiro, cerro los ojos y prosiguió.- NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME MOLESTEN!- una vez dicho esto empezó a correr lejos de ellos los cuales se quedaron perplejos.

-Vas huir Haine cobarde!- le grito Kaito.

Len se sentía tan raro, ya no era el mismo, ahora cada vez que oía hablar a Ren su corazón iba a mil, escuchar su voz es como si fuera música a sus oídos, le daba tranquilidad tenerlo cerca pero cuando se iba como lo hacia ahora no sólo le preocupaba si no que le quitaba la tranquilidad. Pero lo que más le impresionaba era que lo que quería escuchar de parte del Haine era que es el la persona que le gusta.. "Haine-kun... Baka.." Se dijo a sus adentros con las mejillas rojas.

Al frente del parque donde estaban había un destacamento de policías, Ren alcanzo visualizar un carro "perfecto.." Se dijo a sí mismo tornando su cara en una diabólica, el de ojos grises salió del parque acercándose al carro fuera de este que había visualizado de lejos, una vez frente a este carro sin importarle lo que dijeran lo abrió hábilmente, fue el primero que vio luego se montó y con sus habilidades como Haine astuto encendió el carro y arranco.-Ya verán hijos de perra quien odia a quien- dijo con un tono de voz infernal.

-Eso fue un gato gigante robando un carro?- pregunto un joven policía a medio vestir dentro del destacamento de policía a su superior que estaba chupando sus pezones.

-A quien le importa..- le respondió desinteresado así continuando su acoso al otro joven terminando de desnudarle, al parecer era dos jóvenes policías distraídos de su trabajo.

-nhg mm m-me va a doler..?- pregunto el más joven siendo masturbado, su superior sólo sonrió y continuaron en lo suyo.

A continuación Rinto y Luka cuchicheaban entre ellos, miraban a Len que este se veía con cara de decepción y vergüenza, se veía tan adorable, pero ambos se percataron que ya Len al fin estaba dándose cuenta de sus sentimientos por Ren, eso quiere decir que el trabajo esta dando sus frutos.

-ahora sólo falta que ambos se den cuanta del sentimiento del otro- dijo Luka orgullosa de si misma.

-Sii- respondió Rinto satisfecho- Luka nee..- la voz relajada de Rinto cambio a una de preocupación.

-Que- pregunto la pelirosa desinteresada sin mirarle, ella sólo miraba al cielo impresionada de su gran trabajo.

-Luka!- grito Rinto.

-Que?!- esta vez miro a Rinto el cual señalaba con su dedo índice hacia el frente, Luka siguió la dirección visualmente hacia donde apuntaba viendo como desde no muy lejos se acercaba un carro a toda velocidad esquivando cada juego inflable que había en el parque.- Oh Kami sama! Ese es Ren! Nos va atropellar!- grito, pero se dio cuenta que no iba exactamente en dirección a ellos, si no a la de Kaito para ser más certeros.

Len estaba metido en sus pensamientos, la imagen de la cara de Ren no salía de su cabeza.

-Aaaahhhhhhhh!- se oyeron gritos

Al rubio le llamo la atención este grito y algo preocupado busco con la mirada que pasaba, -Onii chan..?- musito incrédulo al ver como su Onii chan estaba siendo perseguido por el carro en el que se encontraba..- HAINE-KUN?!- si el señor Haine tenía las claras intenciones de atropellar a Kaito.- que rayos haces!?- no podía creer que de verdad quería matarlo.

Ren sólo reía como loco al ver la cara agonizante de Kaito corriendo por su vida por todo el parque.

Horas después de alguna forma le buscaron una salida pacífica y Kaito aún vive, la siguiente competencia era de video juegos pero como es de esperar por Luka no iba hacer de la forma normal.

-Bueno ya saben las reglas, empiecen!- dijo Luka emocionada porque ya estaban en la penúltima competencia.

Esta ves las reglas del juego son que deben estar jugando un video juego en lo que también están jugando twister, ellos aún seguían en el parque haciendo que más miradas lleguen hacia ellos para sentirse avergonzados, sobre todo el Haine por el traje que porta.

-Mano derecha amarillo! - dictaba Rinto -pie izquierdo azul- para estas alturas ya los competidores estaban enredados.

-Esto es demasiado difícil!- gritaba Len frustrado- jugar video juegos y twister al mismo tiempo es incómodo- seguía quejándose.

-Mano izquierda rojo!

-Esto es aburrido, pongamos algo de música- Luka cogió su celular poniendo la canción "Tsunami de DBBVS y Borgeous"- algo es algo- sonrió.

Ren sólo gruño y mordió sus labios tratando de concentrarse pero le daba toda la razón a Len.. Esto era demasiado difícil, Ren en varias ocasiones sentía que Len atentaba a caer cosa que sería bueno para que todo esto acabara rápido pero no pasaba lo único que llegaba a pasar es que el Kagamine empezaba a rozar contra el de manera muy tentativa."este chico me matara mentalmente.. Y luego dicen que porque violan gente" pensó.

-Pie derecho verde!

Por otro lado Len no estaba muy lejos a pensar lo mismo que Ren, después de todo es un chico, y como tal hay varios puntos erógenos que posee, sentir como en ocaciones del juego su contrincante le rozaba sus muslos, trasero o cuello e incluso casi rozar labios no es algo para dejar pasar como si nada cuando cada vez que pasaba su corazón latía por mil, ahora mismo en la posición que estaban Len estaba teniendo la rara oportunidad de tocarle el sedoso cabello Ren, era tan suave como el pelaje de un gato, "el.. es.. tan.. apuesto.. Pero .. Esta situación es tan rara.." Pensaba con su cara roja, suerte que debían estar cada uno atento a lo suyo si no moriría de vergüenza si Ren llegara a ver como su cara se encontraba.

No mucho después cayo Len..

-SE ACABÓ EL JUEGO- aviso Luka- el ganador es Ren Haine!- dicho esto se acercó al oído del ganador - muy bien ambos van a la par pero esta será tu única oportunidad de ganar- susurro en su oído, el Haine apretó su puño y sus ojos brillaron con determinación, se paró y miro a Len sobre su hombro, a su parecer se veía estúpidamente sexy pero debía concentrarse, dio pasos para alejarse y saber que seguía ahora.

-Fe-felicida-dades por.. ga-ganar..- Ren al oír estas palabras supo de quien venían, relajo su cuerpo y volteo a ver a Len, el estaba haciendo pucheros desviando la mirada para que no chocara con la de Ren.

El rubio estaba lleno de nervios por la presencia del Haine sabía que le miraba fijamente no podía confundir ese mirar, sus mejillas se tornaron rosa.

Ren sólo trataba de contener algunas que otras risas, aunque es difícil para el que esta empezando a aceptar su gustar a Len, también que la cara del rubio es muy tierna.

-Waa.. Que envidia- dijo Kaito celoso mirando de no muy lejos esa escena tan rosada que le rodeaba al Haine y el Kagamine.

-Tranquilo.. - hablo Rinto que estaba a su lado- debes aceptar lo de ellos y buscar a alguien que de verdad te quiera- le aconsejo- sin forzar a nadie.. lo peor del mundo es forzar un amor- se puso cabizbajo, Kaito noto su tristeza.

-Porque te pones así..?- pregunto el de cabellos azules preocupado.

-yo se lo que sientes.. Pero se muy bien que lo peor es forzar a alguien que se enamore de ti.- subió su cabeza nuevamente y miro a su nii-chan con una tierna sonrisa.

Kaito se sorprendió por aquellas palabras del rubio - Quien es esa persona especial para ti Rinto..?- pregunto.

El rubio sólo sonrió nuevamente -Te diré si guardas el secreto..- condiciono Rinto.

-Sabes que no soy un chismoso..- se molesto Kaito.- ya.. Dime..

-se llama.. -sonrió pícaramente.

-Se llama..?- se acercó más, se sentía muy curioso por saber.

-Mentí! No es nadie ! Acaso crees que esto me ha pasado de verdad? Soy muy joven no crees!? Estos casos se ven en los animes .. O al menos yo si lo he visto.- fingió una sonrisa que a su parecer Kaito se la creyó.

-Eres un tramposo por un momento pensé que hablabas en serio!- se quejó.

-Bueno.. Acaso no seré un gran actor?- pregunto fingiendo inocencia y poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, Kaito sólo suspiro y empezó a despeinar al rubio cosa que este se incómodo y le siguió el juego.

Ya estaban en casa de Len nuevamente, como ya llego la hora de cenar todos tomaron un descanso y comieron algo preparado por Luka y Len.

"Me pregunto cual era la próxima competencia" pensó Len

-Y que falta - dijo seco y cuestionante con una ceja alzada el Haine mirando fijamente a la Megurine, la pregunta también atrajo la atención de Len.

"Pensamos lo mismo" se ilusiono tontamente, sus sentimientos afloraban cada vez más rápido, "dará la posibilidad de que yo le gusté.." Len empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

-Un otome- le contesto para después seguir comiendo.

-Ah..? Qué es eso- exigió una explicación el de cabellos negro.

-Heeh.. Baka..- se burlo Kaito

-Cállate!- le grito Ren

-Un otome es como un simulador de citas para otakus.. Si no me equivoco- dedujo Len saliendo de sus tiernos pensamientos.

-Exacto, y esta será su última competición- Luka sonrió cálidamente mientras tomaba un bocado de su cena.

"Haa.. Me pregunto si esto estará saldrá bien.." Se decía Rinto a sí mismo analizando el ambiente, Len parecía un terremoto de nervios por la presencia de Ren, "creo que el bobo una vez que se dio cuenta de que le gusta Ren ya no se puede controlar" Rinto sonrió, luego posó su mirada en la ruidosa pelea de Kaito y Ren, su mirada cambió de lugar esta vez sobre Luka, esta sólo le sonrió, "esta gente es rara..", Rinto tomo su celular y se hundió en sus más remotos pensamientos alejándose de toda la realidad admirando toda y cada una de las imágenes que poseía de Rei Kagane. "Estúpido amor no correspondido.."

-Rin..? Qué tanto ves..?- dijo Len con un tono de travesura.

-Nada- se defendió ocultando su celular, con suerte lo que dijo Len no llamo la atención de nadie más.

-Egoísta- bufo Len recostando una de sus mejillas sobre su mano apoyando el codo sobre la mesa. Rinto sólo sonrió algo amargo.

-Naah Ren-kun~ quiero hacer cosas traviesas contigo- Ren estaba totalmente petrificado a la imagen que se le presentó en la pantalla, "la voz es como la de Len, sus ojos, cabello, piel, cuerpo, TODO! Que demonios es esto..!" Se decía a sus adentros con la cara roja de excitación por lo que estaba viendo.

En estos juegos otome separaron a ambos competidores, cada quien en una habitación diferente pero para su sorpresa el personaje que les toco seducir era su contrincante.. Pero.. Con su personalidad opuesta..

-Nee nee Len-kun, quieres que te de un masaje? O que te prepare un baño? O.. Me quieres a mi!?- Del otro cuarto Len estaba con los ojos como platos, estaba viendo la viva imagen de Ren pero más tierna! "Que poder el de Luka nee.." Pensó maravillado, a su parecer Ren ya de por sí es muy apuesto pero en esta versión que tenía que conquistar virtualmente era demasiado..-MOEE!- grito jadeante con los ojos brillosos casi al salirle la baba, "ver a Ren en pijama, ver a Ren cocinar, ver a Ren hacer ejercicio, ver a Ren tocar guitarra, esto es demasiado bueno! Demasiado..." Segundos después de la emoción ya Len se des motivo con este nuevo Ren.- Mmm prefiero al original..- musito con cara de aburrido dándole clicks al azar de la conversación.

Ren estaba casi a llegar al orgasmo con la versión pervertida de Len que se le presentó conquistar, incluso podía llegar a tener relaciones de tal forma que parecía verdad!, no hay que mentir que trato varias veces de meterlo a la cama pero.. La hemorragia nasal que tenía era tan fuerte que no aguantaría por mucho.- amo este juego..- dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

-Luka nee... No crees que te pasaste un poco con la versión ecchi de Len..?- cuestiono Rinto a Luka de brazos cruzados esperando por una respuesta razonable.

-Ehh noo!

-Claro..- Rinto movía sus manos en son de paz tomándola por demente.

Después de varios minutos, el juego de ambos estaba bien avanzado, pero su emoción había disminuido a cero sólo se oían los clicks de ambos, "esto no es lo mismo que la realidad" pensaban.

-Oeee! Bakas! Me tienen harta..! Que alguien pierda de una vez- Se oía la voz de Luka en las habitaciones a través de unas bocinas sacando interrogantes de como llego eso ahí..

Los competidores ignoraron a la pelirosa, tremendo error al parecer se le olvido que esta chica tiene el poder de la astucia y manejar la tecnología a su gusto y favor se le hace como beber agua.

-Hijos de...- susurraba molesta Luka- me ignoran!- grito.

-Calma Luka nee- decía Rinto, los tres estaban en la sala supervisando la competición.

-Yo voto por deshacernos de Ren- dijo Kaito levantando su mano.

-No..- dijo Luka con hilo de voz fúnebre- haré que Ren se excité...

-Que ?!- gritaron unísono Kaito y Rinto.

Entonces sucedió.. Empezó a llover la tentación de Ren.. Caramelo...

-mmh..?- cayo una gota en la mejilla de Ren- Ah..?- caían varias- Eh?! - empezó a llover.- q-q-que es esto?!- dijo impresionado, abrió sus palmas para llevársela a su boca- caramelo..- su voz se oía maravillada, sus ojos se avivaron de repente y empezó a comer todo ese líquido que caía desde los techos.

Len se percató de la extraña lluvia dentro del cuarto, es extraño.. Desde cuando llueve dentro de una casa y sobre todo desde cuando llueve caramelo, Len dio par de probadas pesando que este es el sabor de Ren, una de las pocas cosas que hace que sus ojos brillen. Se escucho un fuerte ruido, Len dirigió su mirada hacia el ruido proveniente de la puerta.

-Haine-kun..?- era Ren, totalmente cubierto de caramelo al igual que Len- Haha estas lleno de caramelo que gracioso te ves, bueno aunque yo también.. Ey te quitaste tu traje?- Len se olía a si mismo, a pesar de sentirse pegajoso olía rico- sabe bien - se probó a sí mismo.- Etto.. Sucede algo..?- Ren estaba cabizbajo, Len sentía su esencia algo diferente.

-Nah.. Kagamine.. Sabes lo que pasa cuando un Haine consume mucho caramelo..?- le pregunto con una voz ronca y profunda que podría cautivar a cualquiera que este respirando.

-Ehh.. Etto.. No..?- Len estaba confundido, la voz de Ren era más.. sexy.. y atrayente.

-Acaso no sabes lo que pasa?- Rinto le había hecho la misma pregunta a Luka.

-No se, sólo se que las dos cosas que ama Ren en uno sería irresistible para el así por fin dándome el hard que busco.- le contesto Luka a extraña pregunta.

-Luka nee , cuando ese Haine consume más allá del límite de caramelo se vuelve.. un.. como explicar.. un..

-Un monstro sexual? Si.. Lo se.

-Como?! -pregunto Kaito.- a que te refieres con eso!.

-Que lo sabía..?- Luka retomo la respuesta con tono de cuestión.

-no! a lo de monstruo sexual!- dijo Kaito.

-Ahh.. Eso es algo característico de Ren..- respondió Rinto.

-Y como tu lo sabes!?- dijo Kaito con tono de sospecha.

-Larga historia.. Enserio.. -dijo Rinto

-Ha-Haine-ne-kun..?- Ren se acercaba cada vez más a Len hasta llegar acorralarlo contra una pared.-nee.. He.. Deja las bromas para otra ocasión si..? Tenemos que acabar los los juegos..- decía tembloroso, observaba la potente y cargada de lujuria mirada de Ren.

-No lo sabes- repitió el peli negro ladeando la cabeza.

-no..- musito Len.

Ren sólo sonreía perversamente al admirar la golosina que estaba a punto se comerse, se veía tan deseable, con esos ojos llenos de confusión le provocaba cada vez más, relamió sus labios y acercó su cara más a Len.

-Kaito a donde vas idiota! No te atrevas a dañar mi trabajo!- gritaba Luka a un extremo del pasillo, fue tras el de cabellos azules antes de que interrumpiera su tediosa tarea.- maldito..!- decía furiosa agarrando su control y verificando el grado de castigo que le daría.

Rinto quedo sólo en la sala tratando de analizar la situación- yo sólo quería que Len estuviera feliz junto a Ren..- suspiro- no que su primera vez con Ren fuera una violación salvaje- dicho esto se puso de pie y se dirigió a la sala de acción.- estos indecentes.. -susurro.

:/NARRA LEN/:

No sabía que ocurría, cuando vi a Ren pensé que acabó el juego y que nos dirían quien gano ya que vino sin su traje de gatito tierno, aunque a decir verdad lo primero que pensé es que vino por mi para hacerme compañía.. Raro no?

Lo siguiente que vi era como Ren se acercaba diciendo cosas que no entendía, que intentaba decir con que comió mucho caramelo? Quiere jugar o que?

Pero ahora.. Ahora tengo a un Haine acorralandome contra la pared suspirando en mi cuello, me esta olfateando..?

-Hueles delicioso- decía, esta bien creo que gracias..? Pero.. Espera ! Que?! Hahaha hace cosquillas! Parece un gatito! Ya veo que no necesita de un traje para demostrarlo, me esta lamiendo el cuello y tanto su lengua como sus cabellos me hacen cosquillas.

-Me haces cosquillas- le dije, el sólo me miro y sonrió de forma inusual nunca había visto una sonrisa así..

-Eso no son cosquillas del todo- pronuncio con una voz más.. Bonita? No se como llamarle.., porque Haine-kun lame mi cuello de esa manera? Sus manos están sobre mi cintura, estaba deslizando la playera desde ahí tocando la misma seguido de mi tórax, paró de lamer mi cuello para terminar de quitarme la playera. Después me dio un beso en la mejilla, luego la lamió quitando el caramelo que había allí, su lengua seguía hasta llegar a mis.. Labios?! Que! Su lengua estaba pasando sobre mis labios!, mire sus ojos y estos sólo me observaban con deseo.. Que hago..?!, sólo sentí un suave beso en mis labios de su parte.-déjate llevar..- me susurro al oído.., sentí que mi piel se erizaba, y como así dijo me deje llevar ya que era imposible para mi detenerlo, algo me gritaba a horrores que continuara..

Puse mis manos sobre su pecho, quería que siguiera.. De verdad que si, a pesar de no saber sobre estos sentimientos que me intranquilizaban, deseaba que me dijera que fuese suyo.. Aunque sentía mucho miedo.., a continuación Haine-kun me agarro de las caderas y empezó a darme dulces besos.. Y si que son dulces ya que de paso había caramelo lloviendo.- abre tu boca- me exigió, no se porque me lo dijo de esa manera y tampoco se para que quería que la abriera pero lo hice, cuando menos lo pensé tenía la lengua de el dentro de mi boca, recorría todo.. Dejándome ese fuerte sabor a caramelo, mis rodillas fallaban, me sentía en el aire.. Era un sentimiento maravilloso, nunca me había sentido así! Diría que me gustaba mucho, coloque instintivamente mis brazos al rededor del cuello de Haine-kun continuando con este extraño beso..

Haine-kun se detuvo por un momento y gracias que lo hizo porque nos faltaba el aire, yo le sonreí y el a mi, era hermoso.. Al fin me doy cuenta que era esto lo que quería con Haine-kun, sus ojos grises estaban más hermosos que nunca..

:/Narradora/:

Se escucho un fuerte sonido, Ren estaba en el suelo por el golpe que le había dado Kaito para que se alejara de Len.

-alejate de el! Es que no entiendes!- vocifero el Shion extremadamente molesto, una llama de furia le rodeaba. Len cogió su playera inmediatamente poniéndosela.

-Celoso..- susurro burlón mientras se limpiaba un hilo de sangre de su boca.- veo que aprendiste de mis golpes..- le chincho

Kaito no dijo nada.. Simplemente se le abalanzo para una vez más entrar en pelea con el Haine. Len estaba horrorizado por la pelea, esta vez no era como las otras, no, ellos iban enserio, se oía perfectamente cada golpe, la violencia perturbaba a Len quería hacer algo pero no sabía que no quería ver esto.

-KAITO SHION...- hablaba Luka desde la puerta con una voz de ultratumba.

Kaito y Ren voltearon a ver a Luka, les dio un escalofrío verla así, se separaron instantá suspiro de alivio agradeciendo el temperamento de Luka, vio que seguido de ella apareció Rinto.

Kaito miraba de lado y lado buscando salida a su futura muerte, pero término diciendo estupideces para no ser asesinado, suplicaba por su vida, Luka lo callo con una bofetada y dijo- resuelve esto como un hombre y se directo!- exigió ella molesta- en vez de arruinar las fantasías de las personas.- Kaito asintió nervioso, Luka le agarro de la solapa y empezó a menearlo como maraca furiosa mareando al pobre del Shion.- tienes la maldita idea de que tanto me esfuerzo ! Ahhh?!- seguía gritando.

Rinto sólo se reía- Luka nee sólo te falta el cigarrillo y pareces de la mafia.- el rubio realmente se sentía aliviado de que de alguna forma todo terminara bien.. o no?

-Hahahahaha.! Eso crees?- respondió rascando su nuca.

Ren miro a Len, Len miro a Ren, sus miradas se volvieron a conectar, sus caras instantáneamente se pusieron rojas recordando su escena anterior, Ren estallo y no pudo más, se alejó del gentío y se escondió en una habitación, Len al sentir esa desconexión repentina sintió un dolor en su pecho, "que acaso no me mostró que me quiere" pensó.

:/ NARRA REN/:

Maldita sea .. Maldita sea.. Maldita sea.. Maldita sea.. Maldita sea.. Maldita sea mil veces! No puedo ni creer lo que hago! Lo bese.. Si pero.. p-pe-pe-peroooo! Porque coño tengo que sentirme así! O peor .. SIGO HUYENDO! No es como que fue mi primer beso.. Pero joder que fue mi primer beso con un chico.. Bueno a ver repasemos..

Me quite el traje indeseable de mierda y fui a buscar a Len ya que bueno.. El exceso de caramelo en mi organismo me provoca.. Aja.. Eso! Para cuando acorralé a Len se veía muy apetitoso.. Valla que si.. Mis deseos de devorarlo con caramelo me impulsaba, ver sus hermosos ojos azul zafiro brillar de forma tan lasciva y excitante fue mejor que en ese otome.. ME ENCANTARÍA VOLVER A MANCHAR ESE BLANCO LIENZO PURO! Pero.. Pero.. Sentir su cálida piel fue también mucho mejor, y ver como soltaba sonidos excitantes cuando le di un honorable beso francés.. Fue también de lo mejor, aunque al final la COSA AZUL! Interrumpió todo.. Maldito..

Luego de apaciguar mi mente escuche que tocaban la puerta.- Haine-kun..- definitivamente es Len.. Que hago, no quiero abrir, aún con todo aquel beso también provoco un enorme dolor desgarraste en mi pecho..- Haine-kun.. Abre la puerta porfavor- su voz se escuchaba tan dulce, como puede ser tan permisivo? Le hago daño y el sólo me acepta con una sonrisa.- Haine-kun porfavor- seguía insistiendo, porque? Eso sólo me hace sentir mal y avergonzado. JODER PAREZCO UNA ESTUPIDA NIÑITA ENAMORADA!

-Para que! Mejor vete con la cosa azul- no espera eso no fue lo que quise decir! Ni te atrevas hacerme caso!

-Pero que dices..? Si es contigo que quiero estar..- exacto eso es .. No espera que digo!? Ahh! Por eso matan gente!

-Largate!- seguí insistiendo, pero porque quiero alejarlo? Ya cuando al fin acepto que me gusta.. Porque..? Ah.. Ya se.. Es porque cada jodida vez que estoy con el mi cabeza duele PUTAMENTE DUELE! Como si tratara de recordar algo..

-No! No quiero! Abre por favor!- quisiera dejar de ser un necio, pararme y abrirle la puerta para luego sostenerlo entre mis brazo como hace un rato, de paso besar sus dulces labios.- Haine-kun..?

-Que?!- Ahh ahí voy de nuevo con mi terquedad y sobre todo mis palabras toscas.. Cuando aprenderé a expresarme mejor?

-Déjame entrar en tu corazón.. Porque eso es lo que quiero.. Estar contigo.. Curar tus heridas.. Se que estas sufriendo y sólo te comportas así para alejar a los demás para no envolverlos en tus asuntos.. Lo se .. Porque al fin descifre que hay en tu corazón.. qu-quiero hacerte sonreír - sus palabras sonaban como una suave melodía musical, esta loco?! Como piensa que yo..! Ah..? No.. Es enserio..? Tanto me conmovió que hizo mis lágrimas salir?, las seque rápidamente pero cada vez volvían más... Estúpido Kagamine que conmueve con sus estúpidas palabras. Guarde silencio pero el aún aclamaba mi nombre y cada vez con más desesperación, como ya se sabe mi paciencia no es infinita así que de mala gana me levanté de la cama de donde me he quedado a dormir en estas últimas semanas y me acerque a la puerta, choque mi cabeza contra ella y coloque mi mano sobre el picaporte, creo que el Kagamine me escucho..

-Porque..? Porqué tienes que ser así? Tan tonto!- le grite no me contenía quería como el dice apartarlos como a todos, tenía razón .. La verdadera razón por la cual no acepte mis sentimientos a el fue para no lastimarlo, a estas alturas me estoy dando cuenta de lo negado que puedo ser, que estúpido extremista soy no?

-Eso crees? Pues sabes ..? No me importa lo que pienses, si eso hará que abras la puerta piensa lo que quieres, vamos no te reprimas.. Quiero hacerte feliz- este idiota.. Sólo sabe hacer cosas tontas que hacen que me avergüence.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba, de rodillas mirándome a mi que estaba de pie, tenía una cálida sonrisa, la misma con la que lo conocí, momentáneamente su mirada hacia mi cambio algo preocupada pero luego volvió como antes, sin esperar que pasara mucho se lanzó a mis brazos, rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos transmitiendo su calor, me beso la mejilla- eres un necio- dijo felizmente con sus ojos inocentes, seco mis lágrimas pero era imposible pararlas, me sentía feliz de que alguien me aceptara como soy, a pesar de mis errores, a pesar de mis estupideces, mis fuertes insultos, a pesar de ser como soy.. Kagamine.. Digo, Len.. Me quiere y lo ha demostrado desde un principio, no como los demás, el simplemente me acepto. Le di un sutil beso en su boquita tan tierna y escondí mi cara en su hombro, nos arrodillamos y me consoló como si fuese su bebe, diciendo palabras como "tranquilo.. Todo estará bien.. Sabes porque? Porque estoy aquí contigo, gracias por dejarme entrar en tu corazón" entonces yo pienso.. Como es posible no querer comérselo a besos?

-Y los resultados? -pregunto Rinto.

-A quien le importa?! Era esto lo que buscaba dijo Luka.

-Yo no..- bufo Kaito.

-Ohh vamos Kaito ! Tu encontrarás lo tuyo!.- dijo Luka meneandolo de un lado a otro con su brazo rodeado a su cuello.-bien.. Por hoy nos vamos, se acabó todo chicos.- Luka, Rinto y Kaito por obligación de Luka, se fueron de la casa dejando a los dramáticos tórtolos juntos.

Fin..?


	18. Soy feliz? Un Haine y un Kagamine

Capítulo 18:. Soy.. Feliz?, Un Haine y un Kagamine

Ren seguía escondiendo su rostro en mi hombro, parecía tratar de consolarse con mi calor, aunque no me quejó a pesar de las cosquillas que me provoca sus cabellos. Me quede acariciando esta sedosa cabellera, sus manos rodeaban mi cintura haciéndome sentir cosquilleos agradables.

-Len.?-que raro que Haine-kun me llame por mi nombre eso me tomo por sorpresa, me sonrojé lo se estoy cien por ciento seguro, oír su voz pronunciar mi nombre hace que me conmueva. El había volteado su cara y yo la mía haciendo que nuestras narices se rocen le mire a sus ojos esperando que no se percatara de mi sonroje, no podía evitarlo quería ver sus ojos a pesar de la vergüenza.-que te motivo a confesarte- me pregunto tan directo que no supe que decirle, mi corazón empezó a acelerar de manera preocupante, que se supone que le conteste..? Leí la carta y vine a confirmarlo? Mmm suena convincente pero.. Como reaccionaria, estoy sin palabras..- Len!?- su voz era más exigente por una respuesta.

-Etto.. Lo.. Leí?- bien, primer error, levantó su cabeza de mi hombro al oír mi imprudencia, se apartó de mi y selló su mirada en la mía, como es de esperar sus ojos son demasiado intensos así que era difícil mantener mi mirada en aquellas joyas platinas.

-Leíste..?- su cara mostró confusión- Leíste el que?- ahora su voz seria era lenta y terrorífica parecía que mataría a alguien con esa filosa mirada.

-La... Ca-carta- lo siento ! Pero no se mentir! Es imposible ! -me esta mirando feo.. Me mira feo! Que hago? Sus ojos estaban alterados y su cuerpo lo suficiente tenso para estar dispuesto a atacar.

-Que carta..?- mientras más palabras salían de su boca más miedo provocaba, debería ser un especialista en inculcar terror.

-No se, fue una carta que Rinto encontró en tu habitación cuando revisaba, perdón se que fue malo revisar cosas ajenas pero teníamos curiosidad! Aunque Rinto no me dejo leer si no hasta que se acabó los juegos, si.. La leí hace unos minutos atrás.. PERDÓN!- al final cubrí mi rostro recordando para calmarme el contenido de la carta..

"El amor indigno de este corazón perdido..

Empece mal y lo reconozco, también se que me arrepentiré de haber escrito esto, lo se lo tengo bien claro, pero si tan sólo lo que yo estoy escribiendo aquí lo pudiera poner en palabras y hacerlo llegar a tus hermosos oídos que sólo escuchan la belleza e inocencia del mundo, algo que yo no, porque yo no te merezco, yo sólo puedo ver, oír, sentir, saborear y oler las impurezas de este cruel mundo, mi alma esta entregada a lo negativo y negativo he sido, mi pasado ni se diga.. Creo que iría al mismo infierno con el simple hecho de acercarme a ti, no, perdón.. Estoy seguro que iría por haberte hecho daño no una.. Si no dos.. En verdad me gustaría que me perdonarás , si tan sólo no fuese tan estúpido, si, también reconozco mi terquedad y orgullo. Len? Te puedo decir algo?, yo no te conozco pero cada vez que veo esos hermosos ojos tuyos siento que esconden algo, no cualquier cosa, siento que esconden el secreto de un amor, además reflejan perfectamente quien eres.. Alguien transparente y lleno de calidez, te puedo preguntar algo? A quién le pertenece ese amor que sientes?, ahora te pregunto otra cosa.. Como ves el mundo? Como lo sientes? Cuál es tu forma de percibir el mundo?, yo no te entiendo y quisiera saberlo .. Sabes que? No se como pero en algún momento te volviste alguien muy importante para mi.. Yo no soy un príncipe de ensueños, que digo? Ni si quiera se tu preferencia sexual.. Si, por ti soy gay, sabes que? No me importa serlo por la eternidad si tu eres la razón, mi corazón es negro que te puedo decir? Esa ha sido mi conclusión.. Pero si me diera un nombre no tendría ninguno, Len, te amo, has sido alguien que marcó mi vida, y creo que debo parar de escribir ya que no existen palabras exactas que puedan llenar mis emociones sobre ti en este papel, no las hay y nunca las habrá, Te amo.. ojalá pudiera decírtelo.. Te amo.. Pero mi orgullo no me deja decirlo ..  
Te amo.. Como me llamarías tu a mi? Te amo.. Cuantas veces lo he de decir? Amo tu voz, tus ojos que me hipnotizan, amo tu cabello sedoso.. No preguntes como lo se.., amo tu personalidad a pesar de que mucha veces me dan ganas de matarte por ser tan aéreo pero sabias que sin violencia no hay amor? Espera.. Me pase.. Ves ? Por eso digo que no soy digno pero mi indigno amor por ti existe y es real.. Len? Te amo.."

No me arrepiento de nada.. NADA!, al abrir mis ojos sólo vi a Ren inmóvil con la cara roja, empece a reír, Ren estaba avergonzado y se le notaba a la perfección pero sus gestos tampoco le ayudaban a disimular, el se acercó y me agarro del cuello de mi playera mirándome desafiante pero no podía tomarle enserio.-Quieres pelea?- le dije entre risas, al parecer Haine-kun no es tan inmutable como aparenta.

-Porque!? Se supone que no deberías leerla!- me dijo entre dientes.

-Decía mi nombre! Así que fue una dedicatoria ! - me defendí, y era cierto.. Decía mi nombre.- además estoy feliz - sus ojos cambiaron a uno más de impresión, creo que no se espero lo que dije.- esa fue la primera carta de amor que me dedican.- le sonreí, acaricie su mejilla sin soltarle la mirada, se veía tan tierno al no saber que responderme.

-Ahh.. Tu.. Ehh.. Tu e-er.. - que respuesta es esa? Sólo me dan ganas de seguir riendo, cada vez que abría la boca no terminaba las palabras. El de improvisto grito de frustración revolviendo todo su cabello, me agarro con fuerza la cintura y me beso, fue un beso tierno moviendo labios, lo disfrute mientras duraba en serió el es buen besador, aunque nunca antes he besado pero por lo menos siento que lo hace bien.

Sus caricias iban más allá de lo que mis conocimientos podrían saber, sentía su tacto en mis muslos mientras sus labios rozaban y besaban mi cuello provocando calientes y electrizantes corrientes por todo mi cuerpo, algo en mi despertaba y no se que es.

-Eres tan lindo..- susurro para mi

-Y tu eres una buena persona aunque nadie lo crea, aún si tu mismo no te lo creas- le dije tomando sus cachetes. Sonreí. El se sonrojó por lo que he visto el es alguien muy sensible claro pero nunca se lo diría ya que comprendo que trata de ocultarlo y si se lo digo pues se enojaría conmigo, sin querer se me escaparon unas risas.

-De que te ríes!-subió la voz molesto.

-De ti- le conteste volviendo a escapar una sonrisa de mis labios- Ren..?- su mirada se volvió a una sería y sus ojos desprendían un brillo extraño.- Re-Ren..?- estaba tartamudeando por los nervios que provocan su cercanía ya podía oler su aroma.

-Desde cuando dices con tanta confianza mi nombre- susurro con una voz grave y tentadora que me hacia erizar la piel, llego hasta mi y empezó a tumbarme lentamente hacia la cama sentía su respiración en mi oreja.. Mi-mis mejillas me arden ! Mi cuerpo arde! Y mi corazón latía tan fuerte que podía hasta sentir dolor, el ya se encontraba sobre mi acorralando mi ser.

-p-pu-pues si quieres te sigo llamando Haine-kun..?- dije con miedo sintiéndome cada vez más pequeño frente a el.

-Shh no- dicho esto sus labios apresaron los míos, sus manos sostenían mis mejillas, podía sentir su calor a pesar de tener unas manos frías.

No se como pero el ambiente se volvió a uno más apasionado y caluroso, Ren tocaba todo mi cuerpo aunque se sentía bien podría decir que tenía miedo.- qu-que haces!- le grite apartando su mano que al parecer tenía intenciones de quitarme mis pantalones ! Porque me quitaba mis pantalones..? Bueno aunque la verdad hacia tanto calor que un impulso fuerte me decía que me los dejara quitar, pero aún así..

-Darte amor.. que crees tonto?- Auch.. Aún en esta situación me habla igual de tosco.

-Pe-pero no creo que para dar amor hay que quitarme los pantalones.- le conteste mientras ponía mis manos entre sus cabellos negros y sedosos como un gato que se recogían por una coleta a media altura.

-Tch- se quejó.- verás que lo disfrutarás.- a Ren no le importó lo que dije! Su lengua paso por mis labios dándome cosquillas así que empece a reír.- no seas idiota!- grito molesto dándome un susto, dos de sus largos dedos entraron en mi boca haciéndola abrir y obligándome a acariciarlos con mi lengua.- finge que te comes una paleta!- su molestia aún perduran en sus palabras así que para calmarlo le obedecí, mire sus ojos y estos rebosaban de deseo, Ren lamió sus labios y empezó a morder mi cuello.

-nhg..- hice unos sonidos extraños y ahogados por mi propia saliva y los dedos de Ren en mi boca, porque tenía que hacer esto..?

-Eres una delicia Len Kagamine..- a continuación el saco sus dedos substituyéndolos por su lengua, con sus dedos húmedos de mi saliva subió mi playera y pareció limpiarse tocando mis..

-mmmm!- trataba de negarme a lo que estaba pasando ! Ren me tocaba mis.. Pezones.. Los cuales inmediatamente a un poco del tacto de Ren se endurecieron!. Por más que tratase el es más fuerte que yo así que era imposible quitarlo de encima, siguió jugando con mis pezones haciendo que me retuerza de una sensación gustosa y placentera.- nghaa Haa.. Ha.. Ahh!- había parado de besarme dejando un hilo de nuestras salibas en una esquina de mi boca que no podía cerrar por más que quisiera ya que este peli negro me mordía todo mi torso para luego subir a mis pezones, era algo atemorizante aunque me gusta sentir su lengua y dientes jugando por todo mi pecho y pezones, que sucio sonó eso! De verdad salió de mi mente?

-Tu.. Joder que te violo ! Ya no puedo más..- trataba de descifrar lo que quiso decir el con eso pero mi mente estaba tan nublada y mi cuerpo tan entregado a el que ya no me importaba si se refería a mi muerte, diría que por el me dejaría machar hasta la última gota de su voluntad. Ren empezó a bajar sus manos hacia mi entrepierna tocando mi virilidad.

-Re-Reen.. S-se siente bi-bien.- decía entre sonidos extraños que producía sin poder evitarlo, me di cuenta de que ya estaba moviendo mis caderas al ritmo de sus movimientos maniobrados en mi miembro que estaba.. Erecto? Esto es posible!?

-cállate!- su grito fue tan fuerte que me hizo temblar, sin previo aviso se apartó de mi cubriéndome con la sábanas como si me ocultara de algo, lo mire detenidamente preguntándome porque se detuvo en una parte tan deseosa para mi.. Aunque ahora que lo pienso que hubiera pasado si continuaba?. Ren se acercó a la puerta y la abrió dejando caer tras esta a Luka-nee.

-Lo sabía! De verdad ustedes no pueden dejarme sólo en privacidad ! - solté un largo suspiro de alivio ya que había pensado que no quería continuar y que huiría lejos de mi, mi corazón volvió a latir a la normalidad.

-tehee!- dijo cabizbaja Luka nee.

-Largate!- vocifero Ren con sus venas resaltando en su sien.

-ayy.. Ya.. Mmm Etto..

-Que?! Escupe por una maldita vez lo que quieres y pensare si lo aceptare para que te termines de ir!- cada palabra era amenazante de muerte como el veneno.

-Len! Sólo te advierto..- ensancho una sonrisa traviesa y con malicia.- que lo que te hará Ren te dolerá por días!

-ya es suficiente ! Vete!- dijo Ren

-MUCHO!- dijo por último antes de que Ren la enviara a volar por una patada.

Ren cerro la puerta con seguro y volteo a verme.- continuemos.- se acercó donde mi depositando un beso en mis labios y quitándome las sábanas que no hace mucho me las tiro encima.

-N-no! Mejor ya no..- dije con temor a lo que había dicho Luka

-Demonios! Porque?!- me miraba muy enojado y mientras más palabras pronunciaba más se percibía su ira.

-Porque.. Ya.. Yo..- no sabía como explicarle que tenía miedo por lo que puede pasar, y ya de por si Luka nee dijo que dolerá y no quiero que duela! Aunque no se que es lo que dolerá..

-Len! Despabila!- estaba muy molesto muy molesto!

-Es que.. Yo..- no ! No pude más! Tuve que usar mi arma mortal! Cara de perrito arrepentido! Tengo esperanzas de que se apiade! Por favor que se apiade.- por favor no quiero.- dije lo más tierno posible mirándolo con cara de perrito arrepentido.

-Ahh...! Okay! - funciono? Bueno supongo que si por ese soplo de molestia que hizo, el se apartó de mi mi me volvió a cubrir con las sábanas.

-E.. Estas .. Molesto?- dije en un hilo de voz preocupado a que se enoje conmigo.

-no- respondió seco a espaldas de mi, no creo que este contentó.. Pero que más da por lo menos me libre esta vez de lo que pudo pasar ahora lo siguiente es salir de aquí y preguntarle a Luka nee más sobre estas cosas de .. Espera un segundo! Nosotros que somos?.

-Ren..- tenía que aclarar esto al instante no puedo seguir así sin saber que nos deparara desde ahora

El volteo y me miro se notaba que estaba más calmado ya que no fruncía el ceño como acostumbra cuando tiene cuerda.- dime- fue lo único que escuche como respuesta de su parte.

-nosotros que somos..? Amigos? O..- sentía como mis mejillas ardían suponiendo que al igual que Ren estaban sonrojadas, luego de un par de segundos el mostró una media sonrisa.

-Len..- susurro acercándose a mi- te he dicho alguna vez que eres alguien insoportable e increíblemente tierno? cosa que nunca podré enojarme contigo..- beso mi mejilla mientras sonreía.

-creo que dijiste algo a así en la carta.- apenas pronuncie con la vergüenza encima.

-olvídate de la maldita carta ! Len quieres ser mío para siempre?- no se sí debo sorprenderme o molestarme o abrazarle .. Sólo se que de algún forma me he enamorado de el de su forma tan única de ser, a pesar de su trato tosco e insensible se que dentro el es alguien que sólo trata de proteger su propia sensibilidad haciéndose pasar por alguien rudo y ha pasado tanto tiempo protegiendo a sí mismo que ha olvidado como ser sutil pero no me importaría recordárselo una o un millón de veces.

-sii..- susurre feliz con los ojos vidriosos, algo dentro de mi empezó a estallar haciéndome sentir una fuerte y extraña nostalgia sin saber el porque, unos cuantos pedazos de recuerdos aparecieron en mi mente pero de repente los olvide al sentir los labios de este Haine rozando los míos con ternura .. Algo así..

Narrador

-Bueno ahora que inicie una nueva partida- decía una peli rosa sonriente y astuta cuya se encontraba en un su cuarto rodeada de casi todas sus creaciones y futuros planes ya que estos están regados por toda su casa, Luka ama la tecnología y la ciencia no hay cosa que ame más que investigar y crear como hace ahora en su gran computadora diseñando sus próximos proyectos.- genial..- se estiró sobre su asiento haciendo tronar sus dedos también, observaba la pantalla de la máquina que le presentaba como título..

"Marcha a los recuerdos"

Continuará

**Hola, gracias por leer! :D ahora quiero explicarles que tanto en amor yaoi como whattpad hasta aquí tengo los capítulos de este fanfic, espero que les halla gustado a tal punto de que continúen mis actualizaciones, espero recibir opiniones de su parte o Chao!3**


	19. Es el karma

Capítulo 19:. Es el karma 

**Narra Rinto**

Me levanté más temprano que de costumbre creo que es por la cita que tendré hoy con el que no me deja dormir bien. Mire el reloj de mi celular y eran las ocho, me senté sobre mi cama con el celular en mano viendo el centenar de fotos de mi amor platónico "Rei Kagene" en cada una con sus diferentes expresiones y emociones, me pregunto si por fin tendré la oportunidad de estar con el.. cerré mi celular y suspire. Me levanté de mi cama entonces vi que se había caído la sábana entonces me dispuse a recogerla poniendo mi celular entre mis labios pero en el proceso para cuando coloque la sábana sobre la cama note que estaba llamando a alguien y no cualquier persona MI ACOSADOR! De todas las personas en el mundo porque marqué por error a EL!. Cerré inmediatamente antes de que tomara la llamada y tire mi celular a la cama.- que fastidio.- murmure, al salir de mi cuarto fui directamente a ver que había para desayunar.

-Oh Rin estas despierto! Ohayo!- dijo mi hermana gemela Lenka con su habitual tierna sonrisa.

-Ohayo!- dije con una sonrisa.

-mmm se podría saber porque estas tan feliz?- su tono de voz era de sospecha pero sus ojos vivaz demostraba curiosidad.

-Na-nada!- no creo que deba decirle que estoy MUY emocionado porque Rei me invito a salir.

-Esta bien si no me quieres decir pero se que hay algo.- dijo manteniendo su alegría brindándome algo para desayunar yo sólo la mire con alivio agradeciendo que ella sea tan comprensiva. 

Luego de desayunar regrese a mi cuarto para tomar mi celular y revisar los mensajes que había recibido, sentí una gran ola de decepción al ver que era mi acosador preguntando porque lo llame realmente esperaba que fuese Rei, luego vi como el mismo había publicado en una red social donde TODOS podrían ver lo que el puso "Rinto me ha llamado temprano que le habrá pasado? A lo mejor me necesitaba pero luego se avergonzó al cerrar de forma precoz cuando lo llame" mi sangre hervía de furia pero preferí ni contestar, el acosador en realidad es amigo mío o algo así más bien es ex de una amiga mía de otro instituto pero desde que me conoció quiso profundizar una relación cosa que debe de entender que AMO A REI no a el eww... 

Pasaron las horas llegando la hora de nuestra cita acordada y ya me encontraba de camino al acuario uno de mis lugares favoritos ya que esta muy relacionado con el mar lugar cuyo cual amo, estaba algo atrasado así que corrí lo más que pude hasta encontrar a lo lejos aquella persona que me roba mis sueños por las noches, un chico de cabellos negros hermosamente azabache con un corte en forma de "V" y esos ojos dorados que me derriten y me hacen temblar.

-Ey Rinto.- su voz podría sonar seca para otros pero para mi es la más dulce y emotiva que jamás halla escuchado entonces lo abrace pudiendo sentir su fuerte cuerpo como también rodeaba el mío, su calor es especial a tal punto que me hace perder mis sentidos, si supiera cuanto lo amo.

De un momento a otro sentí como ese calor se desvanecía alejándose de mi, mire sus bellos ojos dorados y sentí como el calor se me subía a las mejillas. Para evitar esta escena tan embarazosa busque el dinero para pagar mi entrada pero no lo encontré, sentía que Rei me miraba y cuando verifique ciertamente me miraba extrañado por mi comportamiento.- Lo-Losiento Etto.. Perdí el dinero.- baje la cabeza, que idiota soy! Estaba tan emocionado y termine dejando el dinero perdido!.- pe-pero y-yo lo buscare ! Vengo ahora.- emprendo par de pasos rápidos para apurarme pero siento que fui detenido por los fuertes brazos de Rei.. Su olor nuevamente me rodeaba sabía que era el, nuevamente sentía como me acaloraba por su cercanía.

-no te vallas.- susurro a mi oído haciéndome erizar la piel y perder las fuerzas en mis rodillas que empezaron a fallarme, estúpidas.- yo te pagó la entrada, ese era mi plan en primer lugar.- juro que sentía como sus labios se movían al pronunciar esas palabras en mis oídos, estaba rojo! Era muy evidente y más aún por las risitas que soltó mi querido Rei.-tranquilo Rinto- dicho esto me devolvió hacia el acuario y compro nuestras taquillas. 

Todo era hermoso, el día, el lugar y en especial el.. MI Rei, este acuario es enorme y con las diversas peceras disfrazaba todo el lugar de un hermoso color azul índigo, los ojos de Rei resaltaban con un brillo que jamás había visto supongo que el azul hace que destaqué sus ojos dorados, si pudiera decir que lugar me gustaría habitar diría que el océano y este acuario sólo nos demuestra una pequeña parte de su majestuosidad, seguíamos avanzando deteniéndonos en cada habitad de las diferentes especies para leer su información de pronto que sentí una mano sosteniendo la mía, era Rei, le mire y este me enseño una ligera pero cálida sonrisa cosa que me hizo dibujar una gran y vistosa sonrisa en mis labios.-Rei..- susurre, el acercó su rostro al mío y con su mano libre sostuvo mi mejilla, podía notarse la diferencia en nuestras alturas ya que el me lleva un año pero para mi eso no importa, se acercó más a mi depositando un tierno beso que me hizo desmayarme en sus brazos pero no quede inconsciente.. Casi.. Sentir como apretaba mi cuerpo para mantener ese beso y sentir mover sus labios convirtiendo el beso más profundo sin llegar a lo lascivo, era algo cursi por así decir.. 

Había cerrado mis ojos teniendo como última vista sus cabellos rozando mi cara y sus pestañas negras y abundantes cerradas.. Luego desperté.. 

"Era un sueño..?"

"No"

"Esto fue un recuerdo de aquel accidente"

"Porque tenía que recordar eso?" 

Mi mente se llenaba de angustia y sufrimiento al notar que estaba sólo en mi cuarto con la vista hacia el blanco techo, mis mejillas se llenaban de lágrimas ardientes del dolor que provocaba no tenerlo a mi lado, porque? Porque paso esto? Estaba sólo y desesperado por una respuesta, me senté y rompí en un llanto desapercibido para otras personas, estaba sufriendo sólo sintiendo el frío que provocaba su lejanía.. Lo que había soñado no era sólo más que uno de los miles de tiernos recuerdos que forme con el en aquella fantasía. El dolor se tornaba más agudo y punzante en mi pecho era desgarrador, mi vista se borrará de las tantas lágrimas que mis ojos derramaban. 

Nada de eso fue real en este mundo, pero aún en ese lugar el amor que le tuve a Rei y el a mi fue destruido por el sonido de una bala.. Que tonto fui en aquel entonces.. 

Después de calmar mis llantos fui a darme un baño para calmar mis penas antes de caer nuevamente en depresión recordándome a mi mismo que tengo que sonreír para no preocupar a nadie.. Sólo.. Debo ser fuerte y superar todo..

Sentí como mi corazón dolía a tal punto de hacerme deslizar hasta quedar en cuclillas en el baño el agua caía sin parar sobre mi pero esta vez no era por un dolor de un trágico amor, era mi enfermedad que se había formado después de haber perdido todo lo que ame de el.- Ahh otra vez..-murmure tratando de soportar el dolor. 

-Mooh Rin no me vuelvas asustar así!.- me estaba llamando la atención Lenka después de haberme ayudado a tomar mis pastillas para el dolor, ella es la única que sabe de esta enfermedad yo la hice jurar que no le haría saber a nadie más.

-tranquila esto pasa aveces sin previo aviso, fuera de esto iré a casa de Len un rato.- quería olvidar todo lo que había pasado y la mejor forma es divertirme con mi primo y molestar a Ren, Lenka me miraba insegura.- estaré bien..- dije para convencerla aunque aveces ni yo mismo se sí lo estará.

-De acuerdo, entonces tráeme algo rico y MUY dulce.- acepto con su tierna sonrisa.

-Ha! Sabes que eso no se queda.- después de decirle esto me coloque mis zapatos y me fui a casa de Len que no quedaba muy lejos si tomaba mi bicicleta. 

Al llegar todo estaba en silencio, era raro cada vez que vengó aquí siempre se oyen gritos de parte de Ren y quejas de parte de Len ellos son la pareja ideal que se complementan incluso con sus ridículas peleas de casados que muchas veces tengo que intervenir.

Trate de abrir la puerta pero por primera vez desde que Rin se fue a su largo viaje de vacaciones a un campamento que nunca me entere la razón de ser para que asista la puerta estaba con seguro, al fin Len tiene a alguien que lo pueda cuidar de esta forma para evitar problemas o simplemente es que se lo quiere violar sin interrupciones de otra gente. Toque el timbre pero nadie atendió, dure un rato pero la casa parecía estar vacía.. Que raro? Me dirigí a una de las ventanas con vista a la cocina y descubrí el porque no atendían la puerta..

Ren estaba tratando de hacer suyo a Len, le quitaba la camisa dejando el torso al descubierto y le empezó a mordisquear el cuerpo mientras se llevaba de paso los pantalones de Len, la cara de mi primo estaba llena de confusiones y vergüenza. 

Suspire de fastidio y toque la ventana de vidrio enmarcada con algún tipo de madera, lo siguiente que paso fue como ambos en especial Len se pusieron nerviosos aunque más bien Ren estaba molesto por la interrupción demostrándolo a la perfección con su mirada gángster.

-Hijo de ...- podía leer sus labios hasta que Len puso su mano en la boca de Ren para evitar que dijera groserías porque eso era? No? Después Len empezó hacerle un discurso de que se comportara mientras lo empujaba para que no continuara con sus acciones pervertidas, por lo visto Ren aún no consigue tener a Len a su merced si apenas logro quitarle la camisa y por como tiene todo el torso y cuello Len supongo que esos chupetones y mordidas fue lo más lejos que ha llegado este Haine.. Que envidia yo también quiero que Rei me haga algo así.. 

Len abrió la ventana ya con su camisa puesta que Ren había tirado por ahí .- Te abro ahora mismo ! Ve a la puerta principal- dijo desesperado, que le pasa? Que importa, me dirigí a la puerta principal y justo ahí me abrió Len tratando de apartar a Ren que le abrazaba la cintura colocando su mentón en su hombro, por lo visto en esta últimas semana que llevan juntos como pareja Ren se convirtió en alguien muy posesivo y meloso con Len, eso era de esperarse es algo que siempre ha sido característico de el cuando tiene algo que aprecia mucho.

-Perdona a Ren, el esta necio últimamente.- Mire a Ren y este me miraba con desprecio, entendía perfectamente que no quería que estuviera allí pero tengo ganas de molestar para despejar mi mente así que no importa luego posé mi mirada en Len, era increíble que este niño no se diese cuenta de las intenciones de Ren.

-Maah, Que importa .- me adentré a la casa dirigiéndome directamente hacia la sala con toda la confianza del mundo y coloque mis pies sobre una mesita que había al frente así sintiendo toda la comodidad posible en ese lugar. Ren y Len me siguieron sentándose en un mismo sillón frente al que estaba yo, Ren quiso acomodarse más estando en el regazo de Len y este ni se molesto en absoluto más bien sonrió como un tonto enamorado y le acaricio los cabellos de forma tierna con toques tímidos, Ren me daba la espalda pero que importa.

-Y que cuentas Rinto.- mi primo tenía unos ojos deslumbrantes me impresiona la magia del amor y sus efectos en las personas.

-Mmm veo que estas coladito por el Haine.- me burle un poco de el mientras recostaba mi cuerpo al espaldar del mueble.

-Ah! R-Ri-Rinto!- mi primo se puso como tomate y empezó a tartamudear cosas que no llegue a entender por la risa que me provocaba.

-Yaa ya calma, Emm ejem.. Cuanto es que llevan juntos.- El sonroje de Len no desapareció más bien parecía aumentar, sus ojos se posaron en Ren que parecía ignorar la conversación, Len comenzó a soltar carcajadas pero trato de contenerlas poniendo su mano sobre su boca.- que paso?- le pregunte a mi primo confundido a razón de sus carcajadas inexplicables.

-sonrojado.- murmuro Len.

-Cállate!- grito Ren levantando su cuerpo para mirar directamente a Len aún dándome la espalda, por el tono de voz que uso esta molesto.

-No me hables así.- oh no.. Aquí viene otra pelea Len se molesto, cada vez que empiezan a discutir no hay quien los detenga pareciera que se encerrarán a su propio campo de batalla sin importarle la gente de su alrededor ósea yo, gracias chicos me ignoran! Tsk.. Que haré? Sólo quería distraerme pero término siendo ignorado. 

-Esto es tu culpa.-dijo Ren me había señalado con su ceño fruncido, valla al fin se dignan a hablarme después de como cinco minutos de pelea.

-Haah? Yo!? Y ahora que hice demente!- me sentía molesto y frustrado.

-Maldito! Por tu culpa no puedo tener sexo con Len!- como es que este tipo no tiene pudor al decir esto! Ah.. Cierto.. Es un francés, pero espera porque el me acusa de esto?

-Que rayos dices francés ? Que tengo yo que ver con sus intimidades? No es mi culpa que no tengas suficiente tamaño para cautivar el corazón de Len.- si me refería a su pene! Que indecoroso al echarme la culpa de sus cosas personales

-Tu...- decía Ren con veneno en su tono pero yo lo mire desafiante aunque después de todo fue casi imposible ya que su mirada es muy poderosa al final termine escondiéndome detrás de Len y pues ni modo.. El se calmó fiuu~

-Ren tranquilo no tienes que culpar a Rinto por.. Por.. -el rostro de mi primo se llenaba de vergüenza y el color rojo, será que comprende a que nos referimos al fin? - Emm quieren comer?- se podía ver hasta el humo que se desprendía de el por la vergüenza. Para mi mala suerte Len se había ido dejándome sólo con este asesino.. Estoy muerto! 

-Escupe!- Ren se acercó más a mi agarrándome por la solapa haciéndome flotar por el agarre.

-Es que no se enserio de que me hablas!- temo por mi vida! Ahora ya entiendo a Len.. Okay debo calmarme .. No! No puedo esos ojos dan miedo ! Nunca me he acostumbrado a sus ojos sedientos de violencia y sangre.- alguna pista..?- susurre persuadiendo.

-Porque cada vez que trato de tener sexo con Len el busca la mínima excusa para evitarlo.- sus palabras eran las habituales cuchillas amenazantes.

-Que voy a saber yo!.- que le pasa a Ren?! Yo no he hecho nada contra su voluntad adem.. Espera ya se ! Oh Kami sama en que problema me he metido!

-contesta!- empezó a moverme como maraca exigiendo una respuesta, ya me molestaba respirar por el agarre que tenía.

-Creo que fue por la charla que le di.- confesé por el bien de mi vida.

-Que le dijiste!.- su voz era más sería y escalofriante su molestia aumentaba de mal en peor.

-yo le explique todo sobre el sexo gay y se traumo!- grite haciendo eco por toda la casa, Ren de repente me soltó dejándome caer sentado provocado un enorme dolor en mi trasero, lleve mis manos a mi garganta que dolía por la larga interrupción de oxígeno aunque ahora que lo pienso fue malo haberle contado eso a Len pero también fue bueno que lo sepa aunque creo que moriré por mis acciones espera.. Que digo? El se lo merece ! El hirió a Len! Le hizo daño así que por lo menos debería sufrir un poquito por sus causas no quiero sonar como el malo de la serie pero divertirse un rato no mata a nadie hehe.

-Ahhh! Joder! Por tu maldita culpa ahora me cuesta convencerlo ! Y aún no logró nada!.- los gritos eran frustrantes de parte de Ren, se estaba despeinando su cabellera y casi que rompe todo pero al parecer se contuvo con ver como Len había aparecido con varios vasos de leche así término tomando uno y quedándose en tranquilidad, que demonios? Hahaha de que forma más rara se calma la bestia. 

-esta bien perdón por esto Ren.- dije y el me miro pareció rugirme yo sólo trague en seco.- puedo tomar un vaso?- claro no lo haría para beber ya que se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, un gatito adora su leche? Pero que pasa si la leche de este gatito es derramada en su amo? La lamera?

-Claro es para todos.- Len había tomado un vaso y empezó a tomar mientras acariciaba el cabello de Ren que por lo que he visto adora mucho, sus miradas ya no eran desafiantes de pelea si no de un tierno y puro amor.. Era cursi y brillante el ambiente que creaban, ellos si que se arreglan de forma tan rara.

-Gracias..- murmure, tome una de estas curiosas bebidas que Ren aprecia tanto y derrame al vaso entero en Len bueno en realidad no fue todo porque deje un poco para probar y de hecho estaba delicioso, comprendo ahora porque Ren le da tanto gusto al tomar este vaso de leche! Es obvio tenía un toque de caramelo al gusto de Ren y la especialidad de Len dedicada a su amado Ren estos tórtolos si saben como mimarse en especial Len.

Ren admiro como caía ese líquido en todo el cuerpo de Len dándole un toque más de sensualidad para el o al menos por la forma que observaba a Len parecía dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento teniendo unos ojos bien abiertos y atentos, relamió sus labios mientras que Len se quejaba del porque le había tirado el vaso en su cuerpo.

-Mjmjmjmj- las risas de Ren me dan miedo así decidí alejarme y justo en ese instante Ren se le tiró encima a Len que trataba de escaparse de su agarre.

-AYUDA! RINTO! AYÚDAME!- por más que me gritase ni muerto me acercaría a la presa de un Haine sería suicidio! Aún cuando mi primo me miraba con unos ojos desesperantes por ayuda. Preferí salir de esa casa no sin antes tener como última vista la cara de mi primo siendo tomada por los manos de Ren para darle un apasionado beso.. Con lengua? Waoo es sin piedad Haha. 

Salí de allí sin saber a donde ir, me sentía solo otra vez y cuando eso pasa los recuerdos vuelven a surgir dejando de paso las lágrimas, pero tengo que ser fuerte y contener las lágrimas para seguir buscando algo que hacer.. 

Como cosas del destino vi a lo lejos a Rui Kagene, estaba acompañada de Rei? Qué hace el aquí?! Mi corazón empezó a latir como loco, no entiendo que hace el aquí se supone que por lo que he investigado el fue a Francia para estar con su mejor amigo Ren.. Ah.. Ya me acuerdo que no hace mucho estaban hablando por teléfono con Ren.. Lo más seguro es que vino por el, baje mi cabeza y me sentí impotente quería acercarme y estar con el o aunque sea decirle hola pero el sentido común me decía que es inútil ya que el no se acuerda de mi. Decidí esconderme para seguir observándolo aunque me viera como un acosador, su mirada pareciera que se dirigía a mi pero no pude saber con certeza si era así por que su hermana lo arrastro hacia otro lugar, porque no voy hasta allá simplemente a decirle que lo amo como a nadie en este planeta.. Después de todo por más que lo piense es inútil así que nuevamente retome camino a un lugar que me llevara el viento, vacile por momentos para devolverme pero tenía que ser fuerte .. Por mi y por el.. Yo no quisiera sufrir un rechazo directo y dudo que el quisiera verme la cara.. 

-Oh Rinto-kun.- subí mi mirada deteniéndome de mi rumbo sin sentido encontrándome con Luka. 

-Yooh Luka-nee.- me incorpore como si nada pasase.- hoy es un día muy aburrido no crees.- puse un tema lo más rápido que pude antes de que se diera cuenta de mi estado.- y eso?.- señale el montón de planos y pedazos de chatarra en sus brazos.- Tienes nuevos planes?- coloque mis manos en mis bolsillos y me encorve un poco demostrando tranquilidad y cero importancia.

-Algo así.- ella miro directamente a mis ojos.- sabes Rinto hay algo de que debemos estar seguros, primero amo la alta ciencia y segundo que te conozco lo suficiente para saber que estas pensando en el.- me sorprendió de su certeza pero aún no desistiría forzando una sonrisa para no preocuparla.

-Mejor ve a terminar de montar todo para que ellos tengan relaciones de una vez por todas.- dicho esto aproveche para escaparme antes de que dijera algo más "aunque se que forzarlos no sería lo más conveniente", sus ojos reflejaban inconformidad con mis respuestas pero no me siento del todo bien al decir mis actuales sentimientos, esto simplemente duele.. Coloque mi puño sobre mi corazón este latía regular pero sentía que en cualquier momento me derrumbaría por no soportar más... 

:\**Narradora**/: 

"Ese Rinto es un tonto! Me ha dejado a solas con Ren en esta situación tan incómoda, estoy tan pegajoso de leche pero lo que es peor aún le había puesto algo de caramelo la debilidad de Ren".-nnhhg Haa.. Re-Ren!.- por más que Len quiera quitarse a Ren de encima suyo era imposible la fuerza del Haine era superior, empezó a dar patadas pero Ren las recibía sólo con muecas de dolor sin mostrar ninguna intención de moverse

Len tenía su cabeza mareada de tantos roces en todo su cuerpo de parte de Ren, tenía miedo de estos extraños sentimientos pero lo que hacia la situación peor era estar pegajoso de leche con caramelo "porque justo hoy le puse caramelo" se preguntaba Len ya que es consciente de que cada vez que juntaba caramelo y a el Ren se tornaba más posesivo con el tratando de hacer cosas que concordaban con esa "terrorífica" historia que le contó Rinto.

-Muy bien pequeño llego tu hora me tienes harto con tus ñoñerías - la voz de Ren era severa y presisa a lo que quería, forzajeaba con Len logrando obtener el control total sobre el empezó a lamer todo su cuello suspirando el sabor de su piel con los la labios le levantaba la camisa ya que sus manos apresaban a las del rubio que se encontraba bajo de el totalmente aprisionado a su merced, la respiración de Len se agitaba no le agradaba mucho la idea de hacer estas cosas tan lascivas es que acaso no conoce lo que es al paso? Pero no Ren estaba desesperado y hastiado de que cada vez que quiere simplemente tener sexo con Len este se niega por su supuesto "temor" cuyo Ren no comprendía la razón de ser

-Que ñoñerías! Si tu eres el ñoño que no le gusta dormir sin que lo visite en las noches para .. -Len pareció pensárselo pero la rabia que tenía le obligo a decirlo- pa-para besarnos !- Ren se sonrojó y frunció el ceño muy enojado adentro su lengua a la boca de Len en búsqueda de su lengua para darle un cálido y excitante abrazo, la tensión desaparecía y el enojo se nublaba para solo dejar las ganas de seguir rozando cuerpos y labios. Ren le quitó la camisa a Len para darle calor a los pezones del rubio que ya se encontraban duros, ya era el día estaba seguro que esta vez si lo lograría su calentura se bajaría en pocos momentos esta vez.. SI!

-Ahh..- separaron sus labios por aire no mucho paso para continuar, Len rodeo sus brazos aún con timidez en el cuello de Ren y este atendía los pezones de su amante con una de sus manos sin embargo la otra bajaba dulcemente a las partes íntimas de Len, Ren detuvo el beso para limpiar el cuerpo pegajoso de leche de Len, sus orejas, mejillas, cuello, pecho todo y más estaba siendo limpiado con esa lengua lasciva que dejaba tras si su saliva, los gemidos aumentaban entre ambos y la lengua de Ren descendió hasta chocar con el molesto pantalón, el Haine pellizco con ambas manos los rosados botones que hacían gritar a Len por gusto mientras que con la boca desabotono el pantalla, intercambió roles y ahora sus manos bajaban los pantalones mientras que sus labios jugaban con la lengua de Len la calentura subía a tal punto que ya Ren estaba duro entre piernas, Ren tomo una de las manos de Len y hizo que pasarla desde su pecho hasta ese bulto que se escondía en su pantalón.

-Tócame- susurro con una voz ronca y deseosa, Len sentía lo mismo que Ren pero su miedo prevalía no sabía que hacer una parte de el gritaba por más y otra decía que parara pero antes de que se diera cuenta sus manos ya estaban moviéndose a favor de Ren, sentía esa dureza que gritaba ser liberada parecía una bestia aprisionada Len miro a Ren este se mordía los labios con la cabeza un poco baja trataba de contener los gemidos de esta sensación tan deliciosa que apenas le ofrecía Len con timidez las manos de Len bajaron el pantalón y las caderas de Ren se movieron a su favor para bajar esa ropa tan fea que estorbaba seguido de la playera que desapareció lentamente ya que Len tocaba y admiraba el sensual cuerpo de su amante, Len observaba con curiosidad la cara tan lasciva de Ren que le hacia estar más excitado de lo que ya estaba su cara que se humedecía por el sudor que provocaban entre ellos y sus mejillas ligeramente rojas, sus erecciones pulsaban entonces ellos se miraron con deseo uniendo sus labios una vez más Ren se acercó más para empezar a rozar ambas erecciones si moviendo sus caderas simultáneamente las manos de Ren estaban fijas con apenas el pulgar moviéndose en la cintura de Len y este tenía sus manos en el cuello de Ren.- déjame sentir más de ti- una vez más hablo Ren pero entre gemidos de satisfacción, bajo sus manos a las nalgas de Len aferrado de estas para hacer los movimientos más sensuales y rápidos, Len como usualmente llega hacer a estas alturas empieza a morder el cuello de Ren aferrando sus dientes en este como manía que se le pega de repente.

-Ren .. Hanggh.. Haa.. Esto es demasiado..- decía gimiendo pero esto sólo empeoraba la situación, Ren tomo a Len para tirarlo salvajemente al mueble más cercano.

-Abre tus piernas!- exigió pero Len no quería las tenía bien cerradas, Ren suspiro de fastidio así que empezó a morder lo más fuerte posible a Len en los muslos dejándole fuertes marcas en estos- lo harás?- alzo su ceja mientras miraba sus ojos azules lamiendo la herida.

-Hhaa haa no! - Len solo suspiraba aguantando el dolor pero Ren le impidió recuperarse para seguir mordiendo,  
Seguido de sus lugar favorito la cintura de Len agarro las manos de Len para que le siguiera masturbando, Len moría de vergüenza pero de alguna forma este sadismo le gustaba o sólo es placer?, Ren continuo mordiendo y mordiendo subió a su cuello dejando marcas de sus dientes con algo de sangre de Len cada vez la fuerza aumentaba.- Ahh.. Nhhg Re-Ren..- gemía como loco el Kagamine.

-las abrirás ?- decía molesto pero Len era necio o sólo se hacía? Ren sintió como Len lo empujo y empezó a besar desesperadamente sus labios en búsqueda de más calor, seguía masturbando a Ren sus ojos eran lujuriosos y Ren los observaba bien con una sonrisa en sus ojos aunque había algo más es como si esa tortura masoquista activara un lado de Len jamás visto después de todo si es masoquista?!- Len..- susurro impresionado a este ataque, pero no sólo el también Len sentía ese cambio en el, su boca llego a besar todo el pecho, estómago y parte bajas de Ren, tomo las manos de Ren hacia su trasero para que le tocará como quisiera allí.

-Agarrame y torturame por favor- suplico el lujurioso Kagamine y Ren por supuesto no se quejó aunque el impacto fue muy grande tomo desde las nalgas de Len cargándolo para ir a la privacidad de un cuarto así llegando al de el que estaba más cerca, tumbo a Len a la cama y este sólo le veía con lujuria y deseo le miro ladeando la cabeza y se mordió los labios haciendo la grandiosa invitación al Haine que tanto deseaba, se le tiró encima y empezó a jugar con el trasero de el, metió dos de sus dedos mientras mordía sus pezones.- Más fuerte!- gritaba pero Ren no sabía si ya se trataba del mismo Len aunque realmente no le molesta para nada, sus mordidas se volvieron más fuertes y de sangrantes para Len pero el sólo gritaba de placer por más dolor y lujuria.

-Esto es sadomasoquismo Len.. Te gusta el dolor en el sexo?- pregunto Ren continuando su malicia rayando la blanca piel del rubio con sus uñas por toda la espalda.

-Cr-creo- murmuro abriendo más y más sus piernas ahí aprovecho Ren y le empezó a succionar la virilidad Len- nhhg naa Aahh haaa!- sus gemidos resonaban en sus oídos y le encantaba que fuese así.

"Masoquista lo supe desde el principio"pensó el peli negro, Len se corrió e inmediatamente empujo a Ren para devolverle el favor.- Oe- se quejó Ren pero cuando sintió la tierna boca de Len halando como paleta su sexualidad callo de inmediato de alguna forma le hacia gritar de emoción. Cuando Ren se corrió dentro de la boca de Len este escupió todo haciendo sentir algo de decepción a Ren sólo quedo un poco en su boca y empezó a saborear pero en definitiva no es un sabor que disfruta así que término por botar todo.-Wao cuanta emoción en tan poco tiempo- dijo Ren mirando al desnudo, tierno y sexy rubio frente a el- estas despeinado- acaricio sus cabellos y Len se ruborizo por lo que ha hecho- tranquilo tu..- no bien término de hablar y Len agarro su partes nobles para volverlo a masturbar su mirada era picara con una pizca vengativa

-R-e-n- decía seductor en los oídos del Haine así dejando duro a Ren nuevamente que se dejaba llevar ni modo no se niega pero Len lo dejo son resolver saliendo con una de las sábanas del cuarto azotando la puerta Ren no sabía si lo hizo por molestia o vergüenza.- no es justo!- con enojo se dispuso a bajarse la erección.- que cabron.. 

Minutos después Len estaba limpio físicamente pero no mentalmente "debí patearlo" pensó avergonzado de sí mismo, escucho el timbre pero al atender la puerta sólo encontró un sobre, lo abrió y le pertenecía a Luka.. 

_"De Luka para mis avecillas del amor.._

_Mis queridos niños ya pienso que es momento de que profundicen su relación con una mejor tanda de sexo candente porque la que tuvieron hace un momento si es que a eso se le puede decir sexo fue horriblemente desastrosa se nota su virginidad sobre todo en ti Len, les invito a pasarse unas vacaciones a Hawaii todo pago para tener sexo hasta tener hijos si es que es posible? Haha no creo pero ojalá sea tanto hasta que tu trasero lindo quede rojo, las boletas y demás esta en este sobre, los quiere su mama fujoshi Luka"_

-Que?- la cara de Len era todo un cuento- acaso nos vio..?- se tapó la cara rojo de vergüenza.

-Quien era Len- se acercó Ren curioso pero atento por si eran alguno de esos idiotas para espantarlos.

-Nos vamos a Hawaii..- decía temeroso por lo último que leyó

-Deja ver eso!- dijo cuando se asomó por su hombro y notar esa rara carta, al leerla se fijó en lo que dejo helado a Len. 

_"Si no van habrá sangre y saben que yo si me atrevo, ya dije que todo esta pago? Los quiero!"_

-Hawaii.. -murmuro el Haine.- tendré que preparar maletas otra vez.. 

Continuara...


End file.
